And the desert shall take us
by MillieMaeB
Summary: BDSM AU of Rise of the Slayer. John Sheppard acquires a Slayer & decides he'd quite like to keep her. But nothing is ever that simple, not in his world or hers. Plus Violet Rayne has a lot of secrets &, like every other Slayer, the weight of destiny & duty pressing heavy on her shoulders. Rated M for lang/smut. BTVS characters will feature in future chaps. Cam/Ronan Lorne/McKay
1. Chapter 1

General O'Neill raised a brow at Dr Weir. "Another Slayer?"

She nodded, eyeing him cooly. "I know we're not exactly a priority mission General, the people Landry sent out here with me passed on that message loud and clear, but the Wraith are a serious threat. We have grown very fond of Miko but she is young and inexperienced, she should have remained with the Council to continue her training. She was only sixteen when we came out here and is very lucky to still be alive. It is not often I request something of you Jack but this is important, some would say essential, to our survival and ultimate success here in Pegasus"

Jack pursed his lips in thought. "Has Miko been taken by a Dom out here?"

"A young marine, Sergeant Bates. He approached me six months into the expedition with a request to take over her ownership. They are well matched and she has flourished under his collar"

The General raised another brow at Colonel Sheppard. "But not enough?"

"I believe she is as powerful as is expected of an eighteen year old Slayer. Others her age would struggle to defeat her. However, it is not just strength needed against the Wraith, a more mature Slayer with field experience would be advantageous"

"Hmm" Jack tapped the table with his pen. "And Miko?"

"Bates will not relinquish her and I would not wish to lose him from the expedition. Despite his patchy record he is a good man, and soldier"

Jack nodded. "I see" He smiled at Elizabeth. "It is true you do not often ask things of me and despite you being a _low priority mission _I personally admire what you do out here, and am very grateful for the distinct lack of paperwork you cause me"

Dr Weir's lips twitched.

"However my influence within the Council will only go so far and they are being resolute in limiting the number of Slayer's owned by the SGC" He tipped back in his chair. "I have been….concerned about the welfare of one of our Slayers for some months now but unsure as to how to approach it. She was essential in the defeat of the Ori and I have no desire to lose her to the morons back in Cleveland"

He sighed and scrubbed his chin. "The Dom who is currently her carer appears to be attentive but after our last meeting I took a closer look at her record. She does not seem to have had a suitable rest period for some time and her weight has dropped, as has her reflex time"

"So we once again get sent damaged goods?"

"Elizabeth.." Colonel Sheppard shot the expedition leader a warning look.

"No need Sheppard" Jack waved a hand. "She will need a couple of weeks to get her head back in the game but Violet is the best we have. You find her a suitable Dom and she'll laugh in the faces of your Wraith, and find new and exciting ways to kill them. She is twenty-one, trained by my sub herself and two months ago she stood toe-to-toe with the most powerful being I have ever met and snapped her neck without breaking a sweat"

Dr Weir tilted her head. "Trained by your sub?"

"Vi was one of the original Slayers called by Buffy and a good friend of both of ours. I have always been very impressed by her"

"What kind of Dom will she need?"

Jack levelled his gaze at Colonel Sheppard. He tapped his pen thoughtfully against his lips. "Violet requires a strong Dom, one who would be regimental in their control of her everyday life, consistent and nurturing to the point that some subs would find suffocating. There must be rules, clear cut, simple to understand, and consequences if they are broken"

John laced his fingers together, elbows resting on the arms of his chair. "Who is her current Dom?"

"Caldwell'

He raised a brow. "He matches the description you just gave us very closely"

"I believe Steven struggles to understand how to exert his control over her. The path he has chosen is fucking with Violet's head and he refuses to see this"

"And what is that path?" Dr Weir's voice was cold.

Jack sighed. "He keeps things from her until the last possible moment, restricts her sleep and rest periods so she is always on edge, calls on her at strange times to work through some random instructions….the list goes on. Nothing to get him into trouble but enough to piss me off…and my sub is none too happy with the treatment of her protégée either"

"Has Violet made any complaint?"

"No. And I am curious as to why but without her voicing her mistreatment I have no right to ask"

"Maybe she has become too reliant on him despite it?"

"Perhaps, it is hard to tell. Her training was excellent and even the most skilled of Dom's often struggle to get a true reading on her despite her young age"

John tipped back in his chair. "It could cause complications if she does not wish to be separated from him"

"Maybe. But I think if he is replaced smoothly and quickly with a good dynamic match she would settle well"

Elizabeth raised a brow at her Military Commander. "This is ultimately your decision John, she would join the military, become part of a gate team"

He nodded and drummed his fingers on the table before sighing quietly. "Send her over on the next Daedalus run along with Caldwell. Three weeks should be enough time to ensure she is suited to our life out here, and willing to walk away from him. If it all goes wrong at least he will be here to step in"

"Very sensible Sheppard" Jack eyed him. "You must have a Dom available to her as soon as she arrives"

"Of course"

* * *

Elizabeth tilted her head slightly as she felt his presence on the balcony. "Are you sure you want to do this John?"

He propped his arms on the railings and looked out over the water. "O'Neill basically described me when he listed the Slayer's needs. There is no one else more suitable. And as long as she wears my name she will also have the support of Mitchell and Lorne"

She raised a brow. "You will make her part of your Command Team's House?"

"Umhmm. I think it would be best. I will not always be here but between us she will have a Dom to go to at all times. It has worked well with Ro, and something I wished I'd done with Miko"

"We were new to the concept of owning Slayer's John, and did not receive much help in understanding them. You did your best, and Miko flourishes under Dean's collar"

"True and I guess we should all be grateful, the man is ridiculously hot and kept stealing all the pretty subs"

"You should not say such things John, even if they are true. And I have not noticed you lack for company?"

"I do ok"

"If that is what you would like to call it" She looked sideways at his profile. "You are ready for a sub to wear your collar again?"

He licked his lips. "Yes, I believe so"

"This one is not like Miko John, it will be a huge commitment"

"But still one that can be walked away from if either of us is unhappy with the arrangement Elizabeth. We need her here, and I am the best match for her"

"Very well. But tread carefully, with her _and_ Caldwell"

He offered a lazy salute. "Yes M'am"

She glared at him. "Please don't call me that John, unless you're going to let me tie you down"

"No thank you, its grating to my natural tendencies to be bound and gagged"

"You would look very pretty"

"Fuck off Elizabeth"

"You started it John"

He turned to face her. "You should think about taking another for your own"

"Maybe"

"Elizabeth?"

She shifted slightly before meeting his gaze. "It would be unfair of me to take on a sub before I am ready John, you know that"

"He has been gone for nearly a year now"

"We have found no body"

Her Military Commander sighed and smiled sadly at her. "Just think about it Elizabeth, we need subs as much as they need us"

She nodded and turned back to the water.

* * *

Violet curled herself onto the ledge by the window and watched deep space stream past, she always found the sight both terrifying and beautiful. Sighing quietly she took a sip of her coffee. Her Master had found it unnecessary to tell her why they were heading to Atlantis, He preferred to keep her in the dark about most things until it was essential for her to know. His secretiveness made her anxious, and a little angry.

"You are projecting your rage"

She looked up and smiled at her friend. "I was going for nonchalant"

"You failed"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Are you going to join me Daniel? Or stand there and continue to insult me?"

"I wouldn't dare" He grinned and propped himself on the ledge. "There are chairs you know?"

"With other chairs. I'm being unsociable"

"Ah. Do you want me to…?" He waved a hand.

"No. You're tolerable"

"Gee thanks" He tapped her knee. "Why the barely contained anger?"

The Slayer chewed on her lip. "He has not told me why we are going to Atlantis"

Daniel sighed. "You spoke to him about this?"

Violet nodded. "After my surprise trip to an Ori converted planet. He seems to enjoy the feeling of power it gives Him, and believes that He can just throw me into whatever and I'll kick arse"

"You always kick arse"

"This is true. However, sometimes it would be easier if I knew whose arse I was due to be kicking that day"

He snorted. "You should put in for a transfer. Now the Ori are hightailing it back to their own galaxy SG-1 should be able to limp along without you"

"I don't want to go back to Cleveland"

"That's where they'd send you?"

Violet looked back out the window. "They will be curious as to why I requested a transfer, look into my record and recall me immediately"

"That sucks"

"Yep"

"What about finding another Dom?"

"An excellent idea Daniel, except the only Dom's I'm allowed contact with serve at the mountain, under Caldwell and Landry"

"Bastards. And you need to stop putting a capital letter in front of your words when you refer to him. He does not deserve it"

She smiled sadly. "He is not so bad, there are worse Dom's out there. And at least He's hot"

Daniel looked furtively around them and lowered his voice. "How is his play?"

Violet shrugged. "Ok"

"Vi?"

She took another sip of coffee. "I should not have told Him my limitations"

He hissed a breath. "He's crossed the line Violet. There are reasons we share what we cannot handle with our Dom's, and they should respect that"

"I'm just worried one day I'll forget myself and hurt Him"

"Good. And quit with the upper case"

"My punishment would be severe"

"Not if you explained, and then he'd have a mark against his name amongst other subs for a long time"

Violet sighed. "It is not worth the hassle, and it would only end with me back in Cleveland"

"Why don't you like that place?"

"It's complicated"

"Many Slayers speak of it as their home, a sanctuary"

"Please Daniel.."

He nodded. "Fine. But will you at least let me help you find a way out of this?"

She squeezed his hand. "I would be honoured to have such a genius by my side"

* * *

Vala swallowed her last mouthful of dinner and raised a brow at her team leader. "We are three hours from Atlantis"

Colonel Caldwell narrowed his gaze. "And?"

"I wish to be informed of our purpose there"

"It does not concern you"

"And yet, as you people say, you have dragged my arse all the way out here"

"Miss Mal Doran…"

"I have every right to know Steven, and you cannot hide things from me as you do our submissive team-mates"

He growled quietly.

"I also wish to know" Teal'c inclined his head. "And I am also not a _submissive_"

Caldwell huffed and drained his coffee. "Violet is to be transferred there"

The other two Dom's at the table studied him curiously. "Why?"

He glared at her. "With the Ori defeated I no longer have a valid argument for her remaining on SG-1. Gate teams are usually made up of four members and Vi was brought in specifically to face Adria"

"And why to Atlantis?"

"The expedition are facing a powerful enemy, Wraith. They are physically stronger and faster than humans. I believe their current Slayer was the bottom of the barrel and is struggling in the face of their sheer numbers"

"You have such a lovely way with words" Vala quirked a half-smile. "And will we be getting the _bottom of the barrel_?"

"She will remain also. Vi is to continue the other Slayer's training. She has been collared by a marine Dom serving out there"

Teal'c cleared his throat. "They can take Violet from you despite your collar?"

"It is not a permanent arrangement, a full collar. She is mine until a worthy enough argument for her dismissal or transfer is put forward. If Violet agreed to wear my Ownership Collar then they couldn't touch her"

"And she will not do that"

He glared at Vala who smiled slightly and tipped back in her chair, resting her feet on the table. She had been concerned for their Slayer lately but it seemed her plan was not going to be necessary. Violet would be safely away from Caldwell soon enough.

"Something amusing you Val?"

She smirked at him. "You should have taken better care of her Steven, now you have lost her"

"Be careful Miss Mal Doran"

"I am always Colonel Caldwell"

* * *

Violet smiled at her friend as he spoke about the lost city, arms waving excitedly in the air.

"Violet"

She smoothed her expression and looked up blankly at Colonel Caldwell. "Yes Sir?"

"You will change into your uniform and make sure all your things are packed. You have half an hour before we arrive"

She nodded. "Yes Sir"

"You will then join me in the briefing room"

"Yes Sir"

Daniel watched her get to her feet and make her way through the mess.

"Daniel?"

He clenched his jaw. "Yes Sir?"

"Gather your things also. Vala will collect you when we are ready to disembark"

"Yes Sir"

* * *

Colonel Sheppard stood in the gateroom facing Dr Weir.

"You are still sure about this John?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes Elizabeth"

She glared at him. "Be sure before you place that collar round her neck, and please try not to shoot Caldwell"

"Yes M'am"

Major Lorne coughed by her side.

"Something wrong Major?"

"No M'am"

"There will be Evan if both of you continue to wind me up"

"Sorry M'am"

"Stop it!"

John grinned at his 2IC as he was engulfed by a bright white light. He raised a brow as he realised he'd been beamed into the Daedalus' briefing room.

"Welcome aboard Colonel Sheppard"

He nodded at the other man. "Colonel Caldwell"

"I hope you don't mind being brought here Sheppard, this should offer the privacy we need"

"Of course. Dr Weir and Major Lorne are waiting for the rest of your team in the gateroom"

Caldwell tapped his earpiece. "Transport down Miss Mal Doran, Teal'c and Dr Jackson. Tell them I will join them shortly" Nodding slightly he cut his connection to the control deck. "Stand Violet"

John watched the young woman who had been kneeling at his side roll smoothly to her feet, keeping her head bowed. Moving behind her the other Colonel pulled his tags from his shirt and unclipped a small key. John frowned slightly as he unlocked the collar and removed it from her throat without warning. But he was also impressed, she hadn't even flinched.

Caldwell stepped back. "Thank you for your service to my team and to the SGC, your presence ensured our victory over the Ori and you shall be missed. I release you from your duty to me and to SG-1. Good luck Violet"

Nodding at John he disappeared into the transporters light.

He cursed under his breath. The man was an arse, and he'd left it up to John to introduce himself. "Violet?"

She released her hands from her back, raising her head, and he was looking into sparkling blue. "Yes?"

He tried a faint smile. "My name is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, I am Military Commander of Atlantis"

She looked at him curiously. "Ok"

John frowned. "Your purpose here has been explained to you?"

"No"

"Crap" He ran a hand through his hair. "What do you know?"

"I was woken three weeks ago and told to join my team in the gateroom at the mountain. We were beamed on board and informed we would be making the journey to Atlantis. My orders were to follow my schedule as much as was possible and to await further instructions. Half an hour ago I was told to change into my uniform and meet Colonel Caldwell here"

He waited for her to continue. The silence stretched out. "That's it?"

"Yes"

"For fuck's sake" He sighed and gestured to the table. "Come and sit"

The Slayer nodded, her face impassive, and moved to a chair.

"A month ago we requested another Slayer to join the expedition. Miko has become an impressive warrior but she is young, and Atlantis was her first field mission. To be honest she should never have been sent out here in the first place, her training barely completed, but we are not Landry's favourite people"

She continued to study him, an impressively blank expression on her face.

"General O'Neill suggested you, with the Ori gone you are no longer needed on SG-1 and he believed you would benefit from a change of scenery. In return you will help us out with our annoying neighbours"

Violet tilted her head. "Neighbours?"

"Wraith. Strong, fast, suck the life from you through their hands"

"Unusual"

"We like to think so"

"And yet vaguely familiar"

"Excuse me?"

She smiled slightly. "Have you ever encountered a vampire Colonel?"

He raised a brow. "No"

"They are strong, fast, drink your blood, effectively sucking the life from you. There also appears to be a common disturbing penchant for leather"

John fought the grin. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Your Wraith shouldn't be a problem"

"You sound very sure"

"I cut my Slayer teeth on vampires, they were my first prey"

"Well then I look forward to introducing you to our neighbours, if you agree to stay. Quite frankly I'm a little pissed at Caldwell"

"I have found this to be a usual response to his presence"

"For you?"

"For everyone"

John's lips twitched involuntarily. God help him but he actually liked her. He'd known the physical side of their arrangement wouldn't be a problem as soon as she'd tilted her head to meet his gaze. She was stunning, with eyes the colour of his beloved sky and a mass of violet hair pulled back from her face in two tumbling pigtails. Youth and innocence had stared back at him and the desire to corrupt it, own it had flared briefly in his veins, warming his skin. No wonder Caldwell was pissed he was losing her. John was using all his control to not just pull her out of her chair and into his arms right there in the briefing room.

* * *

Violet knelt, hands resting on her head, holding her hair away from her neck as His collar slipped around her throat. As the lock clicked shut a small contented sigh escaped her lips. He hummed appreciatively behind her.

"You will wear my collar until this arrangement ends, whether that is because you are transferred from Atlantis or one or both of us feels it is not working out. Wearing my name you will become part of the Command Team's House which means that if I am unavailable and a matter of urgency arises you have two other Dom's to go to. You shall meet them when we return to the city and you will bear in mind that you answer to them as you much as you do me"

"I am regimental in the control of my subs sleeping, eating and working habits, from times to quantity. There will be a week by week schedule provided which you are expected to follow to the letter. If you deviate from it and have not sought my permission to do so you will be punished. If I have been forced to make last-minute changes you will be notified as soon as is possible"

"Your spare time is your own but my rules must still be followed and you will seek my permission before meeting with other subs. You will not spend time with any other Dom's apart from those who rule your assigned House. If I am not there and another Dom approaches you then you politely excuse yourself or request my presence. I will always be available to you unless I am off-world, then you will ask for one of the others. As you build friendships within the city this rule can be reexamined. Nothing will ever be kept from you and you will attend all mission briefings and debriefs, including the mandatory check-up when returning from off-world"

"The title 'Sir' or 'Master' is earned on both sides, for now it would be John. You will not hesitate to answer any of my questions or to respond to any of my requests. I will not tolerate lying, or the keeping back of any knowledge, thoughts or feelings. I expect absolute obedience out in the field, if you feel like I have overstepped a boundary or made a wrong decision you may come to me privately. Your rules will be given to you on paper but I expect you to be able to recite them back to me on demand. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Will I be allowed contact with my friends and family?"

She felt Him tense slightly. "That is not something I would be involved in unless I received word that you had been sending anything inappropriate or attempting to contact those outside of your circle. Then you would be punished"

"Publicly?"

"There is an exhibition room but your punishments would be a little different, I don't see the point in flogging a Masochist with an incredibly high pain threshold. I'm also a little picky about who gets a look at my possessions"

She nodded.

"That is all?"

"Yes John. As long as I may ask questions as things become clearer to me?"

"Of course" He moved to face her, His boots coming to a stop in front of her knees. "You may present yourself to me"

Lowering her eyes Violet moved her hands to her back, the fingers of one hand wrapping around the other wrist. Sliding her knees apart a little more she bowed her head further.

"Beautiful Violet" He fingered a curl. "Tell me, are you named after your hair or is it coloured in honour of your name?"

"Neither. I died and was brought back. The wording of the ritual got a little muddled causing this to be my new natural colour. I used to be a blonde"

"How did you die?"

"An ancient demonic God ran me through with a two by four"

"Ouch"

"Umhmm"

"Do you miss the blonde?"

"Not anymore"

"Hm, it is rather stunning" He ran a strand through his fingers letting it fall into its place amongst the other waves. "Now, is there anything I should know about the physical aspect of your submission? Are there things that make you feel uncomfortable or worried, acts that are completely off-limits?"

She licked her dry lips. "Blood-play scares me, and if I'm deep in subspace my reactions can be unpredictable. Biting and the constriction of my airway is…unpleasurable but I can tolerate it if it pleases my Dom"

"Explain the reasons to me"

"When I was sixteen I was kidnapped and tortured by another Slayer, the cuts she made healed within days but it left with me an irrational fear of the use of blades during play"

"Not irrational"

She nodded.

"Have you attempted blood-play since?"

"A Dom once tried it without my consent or prior warning despite me giving the same reasons as I have you. I had a panic attack and was violently ill, he was lucky that I regained my control before I snapped his neck. I also suffered nightmares for some weeks afterwards"

She heard Him growl quietly. "Caldwell?"

"Yes John"

He stroked a hand over her hair raising goosebumps along her skin. "I will find a way to make him pay" The hand was removed. "And the other two?"

"I have fought many vampires and been bitten several times, I no longer associate it with sexual pleasure. The same goes for not being able to breath properly, I was nearly strangled when out on patrol one night"

* * *

John looked down at her. Violet was still in her presenting position and had remained unmoving during their conversation. He had never seen anyone so still before, not a muscle twitched, even her breathing was shallow and almost undetectable. The things they had discussed during the past few minutes had made him angry and also worried him. The six months spent with Miko under his care had given him an insight into the world of the Slayers and the difficulties that came along with collaring one but Violet was on a whole new level.

He sighed. "On your feet"

She rolled up smoothly, her hands remaining behind her back, head bowed. Cupping her chin he tilted her head up and examined her closely. Jack had been right, she was hard to read but there were quick little flickers of emotion before they were pulled away from his gaze, hidden behind her suitably submissive expression.

"We need to work on your openness to me, I must be able to read you quickly and easily. Apart from that I am very pleased with you"

Another too quick flicker. He grimaced.

"Stop hiding Violet" John pressed his mouth to hers and felt a little surge of pleasure as she instantly opened up for him, allowing him to make his claim. As his tongue explored he slid a hand around her neck, gently gripping and twisting a pigtail. She whimpered quietly and he felt her relax against him. Tightening his grip he twisted again and was rewarded with a moan which he swallowed down, revelling in the sound. Releasing her face John wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer, digging his fingers into her soft, supple skin with enough pressure to form bruises. She whined into his mouth and let him take her weight.

* * *

"Violet, this is Dr Elizabeth Weir, the expeditions leader"

The pretty brunette Domme smiled at her. "Welcome to Atlantis Violet, we are pleased to have you here"

"Thank you. You have a beautiful home"

"We like it. And I'm sure you'll fit in wonderfully"

She dipped her eyes briefly before meeting the other woman's gaze. "Thank you. I hope I will prove to be useful"

Dr Weir raised a brow. "I have no doubt" She turned to the Colonel. "I have covered the last of your duties John, you know where I am if you need anything else"

"Thank you Elizabeth, I will see you at our meeting later" Violet tilted her head up as a hand wrapped around her elbow. "A quick tour Violet then you will rest"

She nodded. "As you wish"

Violet was steered towards the transporter and as the doors slid shut in front of them He turned to her. "As you wish?"

"You would prefer something else?"

"It is..different. I have never heard a sub use that phrase before"

The door's opened and there was gentle pressure on her back as He led her out. "I can change it if you don't like it"

"Lets see how we go ok?"

Violet nodded and looked around. Large but sleek silver pods were scattered around, some with their ends opened up to show seating and equipment inside.

"These are the jumpers, everyone with the Ancient gene must take part in flight training"

"Flying?"

"You don't like flying?"

"Oh no I do, when someone else is doing the steering, and keeping me in the air"

There was a huffed laugh behind them.

"Ah Mitchell, this is Violet, our newest resident"

A good-looking Dom in BDU pants and a black tee grinned at her. "So I hear, and a kick arse Slayer to boot"

John rolled his eyes. Violet smiled back. "Yes, I am awesome"

"Violet" John raised a brow. "Behave" He gestured to the other man. "Colonel Cameron Mitchell, he is a part of the Command Team here and one of your House Dom's. He also trains our pilots and will be taking you for your first lesson next week"

"Right"

"Don't worry Princess my eighty-three year old Grandmother could fly one of these things, with her eyes closed"

"Has your eighty-three year old Grandmother totalled her last three cars, with her eyes open?"

"Vi…uh, three?"

She shrugged and looked up at John. "I struggle with straight lines"

He smiled down at her. "Have a go Slayer, if you kill your instructor in a giant ball of flames we'll cross it off the list of your duties, and have a party"

"Bite me Shep"

* * *

He watched her nod and smile at Rodney as the scientist pointed out something on the screen in front of them whilst gesticulating with his other hand.

"Well, at least we know she'll be ok on diplomatic missions" Evan grinned at him. "She's been listening to McKay for nearly twenty minutes now and still looks interested, and hasn't shot him"

"That is a terrible thing to say about your own sub Major"

"Yet true" He nodded towards the other two people in the lab. "How is the tour going?"

John sighed. "She loves the city, it appears to love her, and so does its residents. I've had to death glare several marines already"

"Get used to it John. She's stunning, and has a fascinating dynamic" Evan eyed her. "And appears to be wearing leather…and not enough of it"

John scowled at him. "She's also wearing my name. And I seem to remember your fist accidentally connecting with a young marines jaw soon after Rodney joined us?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sir" Evan looked thoughtful. "They can look...and they will. However you are our great and powerful leader. Maybe you could order all the Dom's to close their eyes when she's around, or wear blindfolds"

John glared. "When did you get so annoying, and insubordinate?"

"Right around the time I realised you needed me"

He flipped him off and took a sip of his coffee. "You seen Caldwell?"

"No, he had Hermoid beam him straight to his quarters. I have a feeling he's sulking"

"With any luck he'll decide to spend the rest of his time sulking on the Daedalus"

"You're pissed?"

"He crossed the line, several lines in fact"

"Like?"

"I'll talk to you later Ev, Mitchell too"

"Does not sound good" Evan raised a brow. "Get her to put in a complaint. At least that should prevent him getting his hands on another Slayer"

John ran his eyes over his newly acquired sub. "Maybe. But she obviously had her reasons before"

"She was happy to be given to you? To us?"

"From what I can tell. She's bloody good at hiding though"

"Ah, don't worry, it'll come"

"I'm not worrying Major"

"Of course you're not Sir"

John glared at him. "Quit it. Violet?"

She looked over at him.

"Time to eat, then rest. McKay can finish his fascinating explanation another day"

Rodney scowled at him. "Bite me _Colonel_"

Evan grinned. "Be polite Rodney" He turned and nodded at the other sub. "It was a pleasure meeting you Violet, I look forward to spending more time with you"

She smiled up at him. "Thank you Major Lorne, as do I"

John sighed. "Please stop that Violet" He held out a hand. "Come on"

* * *

He raised a brow at her plate. "That is all you are eating?"

"Um, yes John"

"Usually I can't even see Miko over the pile of food in front of her. I thought you had a fast metabolism?"

She dipped her eyes. "Um, my routine has been a little disturbed lately, my appetite has dropped"

John trailed a finger over her arm. "And how do we fix this Kitten?"

He smiled as she shifted slightly in her seat and licked her lips, keeping her gaze on the food in front of her. "It will right itself once I become more settled"

"How long?"

"A week or so"

"You will lose even more of your ability whilst your calorie intake is low?"

"Yes John"

"I am concerned Violet"

Her grip tightened on her fork. "I am sorry John but it has been a long time since I was permitted to follow my schedule without interruption or alterations, and now I have a new home, and Dom, to adapt to also"

"Violet?"

"Yes John"

He sighed. "Look at me Slayer" She raised her head, meeting his eyes with the cool blank expression that was already starting to grate on his nerves after just a day. "I requested that you come on the Daedalus so that we would have some time to make sure that this was right for you, my city and for me. You are free to leave when it does if you wish. You are also within your right to call on Caldwell if he can provide you with the security you need"

Violet blinked back at him, fork poised over her plate. He watched her throat work as she swallowed before placing her fork gently back onto the table. "I do not require Caldwell, or desire his presence. And I can see no reason that I would wish to leave in three weeks time" She sighed resignedly. "I also understand that you may find me unsuitable for this post, and as your sub. I can be..difficult"

John studied her. The stunning blue was starting to glaze slightly and he was pretty sure it wasn't from arousal. Her gaze began to drop again. "You are not difficult Violet, you've just been forced to serve someone who struggled to understand you, and was unwilling to listen to you. Eat what you can and then you will rest, you're exhausted"

She opened her mouth. He glared at her. "Yes you are. And you're no good to me as a sub or a Slayer until you're well-rested and back in the game. I will listen to you but you will obey me, do you understand?"

Violet picked up her fork, her eyes averted. "Yes John"

"Good girl. And you will stop hiding behind that infuriating blank expression you seem to have perfected. It pisses me off"

"As you wish"

* * *

"You know for two Dom's who have three subs in their House we seem to eat dinner alone a lot"

Evan grinned at Colonel Mitchell. "Rodney's studying some new device that AR-4 brought back, I left him in his happy place"

Cameron snorted. "I thought we were his happy place"

The other Dom flipped him off. "I'm his happy place, you're his 'it'll do until Evan gets back' place"

"Please, I'm awesome"

"Uh huh, so awesome that Ronan is right there..oh no, wait. Where is your sub Colonel?"

Cam scowled at him. "This is why you're still a Major"

"I'm still a Major because John refuses to become a Full Bird, and he needs me to sort through all his shit"

The man opposite him grinned. "You're stuck with him forever, destined to follow in his slightly dodgy footsteps"

"I hate you. And where is Ro?"

"Sparring with Miko"

"I wish you wouldn't let him do that Mitchell, he always comes back with the crap beaten out of him"

"Keeps him sharp, and out of trouble. You gonna be this weird about Vi sparring too?"

Evan rolled his eyes. "No, she'll kick everyone's arse"

Cam raised a brow. "Even Miko?"

"I've been flicking through the reports concerning the Ori, she sounds impressive in the field"

"However sometimes the reality is a little different"

Evan tapped the table lightly, pursing his lips in thought. "Once she's done with her downtime I think she'll be a force to be reckoned with. John has spoken to Dean about her taking up Miko's training too, with any luck we'll have two highly skilled Slayer's when she's completed it"

Cam nodded. "Yeah I guess. You happy with her joining the House?"

"Of course. Why? Aren't you?"

"Please, you did meet her right?" An image of pigtails and big blue eyes flashed in front of him, the memory of the soft swell of young full breasts peeking over black leather making his dick twitch.

Evan smirked. "Hmm, she's a hot little sub"

"Yeah" They both fell into silence for a moment, until Cam shook himself. "Jesus, time to get a fucking grip"

The other man grinned at him. "John asked you to meet with him later?"

"Uh huh" Cam stabbed a potato. "Got the impression he's pissed about Caldwell's treatment of her"

"Just a little" Evan raised a brow. "Could mean trouble. He had a vague idea before of what was going on but now he's met Violet his little protective switch has been flipped. I don't think he was quite expecting…her"

Mitchell snorted. "I suspect no one ever really has"

* * *

The door in front of her slid open and she was gently shoved inside. Stopping in the middle of the room Violet took in her surroundings. It was quite clearly a living space, large and open, with two couches, a desk and a station that held equipment to make hot drinks and store a small amount of food. Opposite her glass doors led out to a balcony, a stack of large floor cushions piled in front of them. Someone obviously already lived here. She frowned slightly.

"Is there a problem Violet?"

She turned her gaze to her Dom and shook her head. "No John"

He sighed. "You are lying. And I will not be pleased if I have to punish you within your first twenty-four hours here"

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry"

"Do not be sorry Violet, correct it. What is the matter?"

"I'm sharing quarters?"

"Yes, will this be a problem for you?"

"No John, it was just..unexpected"

Her head was tipped up and she fought the urge to hide from His gaze, trying to keep her expression open and honest. He smiled slightly and stepped back. "A good effort Violet, thank you. Now, have you always had your own quarters since coming to the SGC?"

"Yes John"

"Your previous Dom did not wish to keep you near?"

Violet noted the non-use of Caldwell's name and tried not to smile, John had a little tell when it came to people He didn't like and she'd discovered it already.

"Violet, concentrate"

She licked her lips. "Sorry John. Um, no he would call on me when I was required, the rest of the time he found my company…bothersome"

He raised a brow. "Bothersome?"

"I would tell you what he said exactly but I do not know how you feel about your subs saying certain words, perhaps I could write it for you?"

She caught the quick twitch of His lips before His face smoothed out again. "I see. A written example will not be necessary, thank you. And I like my subs immediately available to me so you will learn to share your space"

Violet tried to hide the little flash of surprise at His words. "These are your quarters?"

"Yes" He turned her by the shoulders and pushed her towards the door that had been on her left. It opened to reveal another spacious room, containing a large bed, another desk and more expansive doors leading to the outside. "This will be your space Violet, you may fill it with anything you wish, use it as a sanctuary or a place to study, or indulge in a hobby" Three sections of the far wall moved to the side revealing more than adequate storage. "Your belongings, including your clothing, will be kept in here. You need to use your gene to open and close these so I suggest you get working on it otherwise you're going to be wearing the same outfit a lot"

She rolled her eyes to try to disguise the excitement. Violet hadn't had access to this much space since joining the SGC, she could ask Buffy to send the rest of her wardrobe out here.

"You can daydream when I'm gone"

She purposely ignored His smirk as she was led back out of her room and across the living area to a door opposite. Her new Dom was as close to a perfect match for her dynamic as she'd ever find, and hot too, but it didn't make Him any less infuriating.

She found herself in an identical room to hers except this one was distinctly male and her Dom's scent hung in the air. Violet inhaled discreetly enjoying the realisation that it could already calm her nerves. "This is yours"

"Yes. Unless you are sick, or you snore.." She scowled at Him. "…you will spend your nights here. Only you though Slayer, your clutter will remain in your room"

Flipping Him off in her head she wandered over to a painting that hung on the wall to her right.

* * *

He propped himself against the door frame. "The quarters to the left of these are Colonel Mitchell's, to the right Major Lorne's. The apartments here aren't big enough for a normal House layout so we have been forced to take separate ones but they are treated as one dwelling. You will be welcome in any of them, and you must always be ready to encounter other's from our House here"

John watched as his sub nodded her understanding and then appeared to have her interest taken by the blank wall adjacent to where the painting she'd been studying hung. Padding over to it she tilted her head and chewed on her lip before running a hand over the smooth surface. A small metal hook slid from the place she'd touched and he raised a brow. When she'd revealed several other hooks of varying sizes and a selection of metal rings he moved behind her.

"The Ancients lived as we do?"

"It appears so"

She nodded and another hoop revealed itself, she fingered it gently. Catching her hand and placing it by her side John circled her wrists with his fingers. "Very impressive, you shouldn't have a problem with accessing your clothing. It took me several months to discover these" He squeezed gently and dipped his mouth to her ear, pressing his chest against her back. "You're going to look very pretty in my restraints Kitten, but not yet. My day is unfortunately nowhere near over, and you need to rest" Sending the city a silent order he watched the wall become smooth again as the metal slid back inside.

He grinned at her huffed breath. "And no sulking, it's not attractive"

"I do not sulk"

"I am sure you do, and I'm sure you're very good at it" John released his grip on her wrists and turned her to face him. "I have a meeting with Elizabeth, which no doubt will run late and then I'm due to meet with your other Dom's. There is another door on this side which leads to a bathroom. You will take a bath and then go straight to bed, my bed, unless you can manage to eat again. There are snacks in the fridge in the living area if you feel you can. I do not allow night-clothes or underwear, unless I decide I want to see you in something specific. Tonight you will be clean, naked and asleep by the time I get back, do you understand?"

"Yes John"

He looked down at her as she blinked up at him seemingly intent on not missing anything important that he may say. John resisted the urge to sigh, what he really wanted to do was join his newest possession in a nice hot bath before spending a good few hours lazily exploring her body but that would have to wait. Instead he satisfied himself by pulling her up for a kiss, hands at the back of her neck and the small of her back keeping her pressed tight against him. As her mouth stayed open for him to lick his way inside Violet's fingernails scraped the back of his neck while she melted into him, her posture practically screaming her submission.

John growled as she whimpered quietly, her training had been excellent, it would be some time before he'd be able to separate her real reactions from her learned ones. However, false or not, they were doing a good job at getting his dick to take a hell of a lot of interest in the sub currently wrapping herself around him. Reluctantly pulling away he smiled at her pouting expression in an effort to disguise his own frustration. "No pouting Kitten. Brattish behaviour will only get you punished, and further away from what you want"

He raised a brow as he sensed a witty retort on the horizon but then Violet dropped her eyes. "I'm sorry John"

He felt his lips twitch, once his sub relaxed here she was going to drive him insane, in the good way. John trailed a finger along the neckline of her leather halter, watching as her skin goose bumped under his touch. "Kneel"

She dropped gracefully into her presenting position.

"I said kneel, not present"

Violet pulled her legs back together, hands loose by her sides, head bowed.

"Better. We will go through the positions I expect of you tomorrow, and each of their names. Tell me what you are going to do when I leave"

"I am to take a bath and then go straight to your bed John. I am to eat if I can. I shall be clean, naked and asleep when you return"

"Good girl" He took one last look at her, she seemed relaxed breathing even. "You may move from your position once I have left"

"Thank you John"

He smiled as he made his way out of his quarters. He wasn't sure exactly what Caldwell had struggled with. Apart from the odd predicted childish strop, which would be punished, Violet seemed to be a well-trained and respectful sub.

* * *

After her Dom had left Violet rolled to her feet and poked her head into the bathroom, she grinned. It was huge, and so was the tub. She couldn't wait to tell Buffy about this, the older Slayer was always bitching about having to make do with bathrooms the size of tuna cans when staying on military bases. As she eyed the tub hot water began to pour down its sides and her grin got wider. Running through the contents of her bag in her head she nodded to herself. He may want to find her sleeping but it didn't mean she couldn't be soft, smooth and smelling great when He joined her.

Twenty minutes later Violet lay back in the water, skin scrubbed and shaven. She reached for a bottle and drizzled some oil over her arms and breasts, sprinkling some around her for good measure. It's scent mingled with the steam in the room and she allowed her body to relax, gently stroking it over her skin.

Today had been..interesting. Instead of being tucked away with Daniel somewhere quietly planning her escape from SG-1 and its leader she had been offered a new job, a new Dom, and a new start. And it would be nice to be a part of a House again, that kind of set up suited Violet's dynamic down to the ground. It didn't hurt that Colonel Mitchell and Major Lorne were just as handsome as John either. She wondered if Colonel John Sheppard, or any of them, would have noticed her if she had been here for another reason, still wearing Steven's collar and forced to trail in his wake. Violet frowned, not good thoughts to have.

Forcing the other Dom from her mind she made a mental note to ask John if He would be able to find a way to get Daniel access to the archives and whether she could join him. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with her friend before he had to leave. Violet chewed on her lip. She was worried about the only other submissive on SG-1 now she was gone. Vala was a good Domme with a kind heart despite the years of piracy and Teal'c seemed to practically radiate calm, but their influence over their leader only went so far. She hoped Daniel would not be forced to take her place.

There was also the small matter of the other Slayer in the city. Violet could sense Miko, she was younger but strong, two years of having to step up to the front line at such a young age would have made her tough. She knew John wouldn't allow her to spar with the other woman just yet but it would be nice to meet with her, and her Dom. She added another bullet point to the to-do list in her head.

Blowing a strand of hair away from her face she frowned as it fell back down. Running it through her fingers as her Dom had done earlier she wondered what made her hair so fascinating. Ok, it was purple, kind of, but that was pretty much where it stopped being interesting. She remembered gazing longingly at the back of another subs head not long after she'd been brought back, wanting to rip the shimmering gold from the other woman's scalp and stick it on hers. And had then experienced a sick feeling of guilt as Goldilocks had turned and given her an envious look, gesturing to Violets hair, whispering how beautiful it was.

She sighed quietly. She did love it now, even if she couldn't understand why Dom's couldn't seem to stop themselves from touching it, and it was a good reminder that she was not immortal, and there were worse things in life than having purple hair.

Pouting a little she stepped out of the bath, a longer soak would have been nice but John had not been able to give her an accurate time for His return and she didn't want to be anywhere except where He'd requested her to be when He got back. She toweled herself off thoughtfully. Violet found her new Dom as fascinating as He appeared to find her. From what she could tell as long as she obeyed His rules and followed His orders He was a relaxed Dom, happy to engage in conversation with her, and actually take notice of what she was saying.

So she had a list of rules longer than her arm, and it appeared to be getting longer the more time she spent with Him, but that was what she needed. She'd just become too used to dealing with Steven's erratic care and it would take a while to adjust back to being able to answer to someone whom she trusted. And she was pretty sure she could trust John Sheppard.

* * *

"I'm sorry John, I know you're probably wanting to get back to her"

"Don't worry Elizabeth, it'll have given her time to get to sleep"

She raised a brow at him.

"She needs rest, I'm not completely animalistic"

"I hear otherwise"

He flipped her off. "Has Caldwell spoken to you today?"

"Only to inform me that he was returning to the Daedalus to oversee some maintenance. I believe he is even more pissed than he was when he got here this morning"

"Someone stole his favourite toy?"

She shot him a warning look. "Be careful John" Elizabeth shut her laptop with a click. "And yes, and also appears to be able to work it a lot better than he could"

John smirked at her. "I am awesome"

"Colonel's should not say awesome" She took a sip of coffee. "How did today go John?"

"Well, she didn't freak out, burst into tears or try to kill me so I'm considering it a mild success"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

He sighed. "If we can work through the crap he left in his wake I see no problems. I'm eager to see her in action but I want her back up to speed first. She's not eating enough to support her abilities and she's tired"

"She appeared in perfect health earlier"

"Violet is very good at projecting whatever image she wants. It was only a quick slip of her control over dinner, and I happened to be looking right at her at the time otherwise I may have missed it too"

"Jack had said her training had been exceptional. Do you need me to extend your downtime John?"

He drummed his fingers on his knee. "No, the original time I'd set aside should still be adequate. I'd like to see how she copes without my presence next week, and if she'll manage to behave herself"

"Isn't she starting her Jumper training next week?"

"Yes"

"With Mitchell?"

John sighed again. "Yes"

"He's a good man John, and a loyal and old friend. He will make an excellent Dom for Violet" Elizabeth smiled at him. "And from what I hear she is quite enamoured of the collar she wears, and the owner of said collar of her"

"I'm going to shoot Lorne next time I see him"

"Then you have to shoot Mitchell too"

John growled.

Elizabeth smirked at him. "And McKay, and Teyla, and…"

"Yes, thank you Elizabeth. I get the picture"

* * *

John took a seat on the couch smiling at Ronan as he was handed a drink. "Thank you baby" He hooked up the leather tunic to get a better view of the bruise purpling on the toned tanned stomach in his eye line. "Sparring with Miko again?"

"Yes Sir"

He flicked a look at Cam who grinned. "Saves your marine's arses"

John rolled his eyes.

The other Dom sat back, swirling his glass. "Sit with Sheppard Ronan, reassure him"

"Bite me Mitch" John glared at him but parted his legs so the Satedan could sit between them, back propped against the couch. He ran a dreadlock through his fingers. "Sorry to keep you up past your bedtimes.."

Evan smirked at him.

"…but you need to be briefed on Violet" John ran a hand through his hair and took a gulp of his whisky. "Caldwell has been keeping her on edge, fucking with her schedule, breaking her sleep to perform random tasks, sending her out unprepared. She wasn't allowed to attend any mission briefings or debriefs, and he often skipped her post-mission checks"

"Jesus" Cam raised a brow. "Are we shooting him now or later?"

John snorted. "No shooting unfortunately. He's still the leader of SG-1, and is so far up Landry's arse I'm surprised the General isn't choking on him"

Evan huffed a laugh. "So what are we doing?"

"Nothing for now, I don't want to risk Violet being transferred out of here, she's going to be a huge asset to the city, and a pleasant addition to the House"

"Pleasant?"

John flipped him off. "But she needs time to recuperate. Because of Caldwell's fucking about her appetite has dropped and she's knackered. We need to get her back to eating properly, Slayer's rely on their calorie intake to maintain their strength and she's running on low at the moment. Her dynamic suits the way we run things at home so that side shouldn't be a problem, and with a week of rest and three meals a day she should be on track to join a team as soon as the Daedalus leaves, hopefully taking SG-1 minus their Slayer back to Earth"

"Why didn't she complain? Put in for a transfer?"

"I don't know Ev, but believe me I'm finding out soon. I think Violet has a lot of secrets"

"Not for much longer"

John nodded. "Yeah, but we'll need to go slow, for now"

"We do?"

"She's had a Dom she doesn't trust for nearly a year, we're the ones that are gonna have to deal with that unfortunately, but once we get it.."

"Yeah, Slayer's are pretty amazing once they give themselves up" Cam raised a brow. "So we're going slow, focusing on the nurturing for the time being. Anything else?"

"When it comes to play we're all very similar, and good matches for Violet. But there's to be no blood play, biting or restriction of her airways"

"Unusual in a Masochist"

John drained his drink. "Blood play scares her, when she was first called as a Slayer another, older girl, tortured her with knives. And apparently if you try to push her you'll be lucky to walk away with all your body parts still intact"

"What the fuck do they do to these girls?"

"Crap knows Ev, not sure I want to"

His 2IC sighed. "Maybe. It was Caldwell who pushed her?"

"Yeah, and she nearly killed him before pulling herself back. Fucked her up for weeks"

"Screw shooting him, we'll just tie him up and hand him over to Violet"

John snorted. "As for the other two they're not as risky as the blades but she doesn't enjoy them, too many memories. She will tolerate them if we're desperate to do it but personally I don't think it's worth it. I'd rather my sub is as into whatever we're engaging in as I am"

Cam nodded. "With you on that one. Although further down the line we could look at trying to recondition the sensations, once she's been with us for long enough to have developed a strong trust"

"It's always possible but we'd need to be sure of her feelings towards us first"

"It's not urgent John, just an idea that can be looked at again later"

"Yeah" He ran a hand over his face before tapping Ronan on the shoulder. The man took his empty glass and rolled to his feet, padding over to the drinks station. John stood "No more Ro, I'm hitting my bed before I pass out on the couch"

The sub nodded and made his way to Cameron who tapped the floor with his foot. "Display baby"

John watched as he stretched his body out across Cam's feet, all lithe hard muscle moving under tanned skin. Hands pillowing the back of his head, thighs flexing slightly as he shifted into position. John licked his lips. "Hmm, very pretty"

Ronan grinned. "Thank you Sir"

He sighed, however he also had a very pretty sub currently naked and asleep in his bed. "I'm leaving before this gets anymore tempting"

Cam snorted. "You know where we are Sheppard"

John flipped him off and left, he wasn't sure he had the energy tonight anyway.

* * *

John placed the two mugs on his bedside and slid back in beside her. The scent of whatever she had bathed in last night still clung to his sheets and he'd woken earlier to soft smooth skin pressed against him. Wrapping himself back around her he trailed a finger up her stomach, following the curve of her breast, seeking out a nipple which he pinched gently.

"Time to wake up Kitten" She murmured and buried deeper into the covers. "Come out of there, now" He pinched harder and she squirmed around in his arms, eyes slowly fluttering open. "Hmm better. How are you feeling today?"

Violet blinked at him and licked her lips. "Um, ok?" She furrowed her brow.

"I see we're not a morning person" She shook her head gently then buried in closer. John pressed a kiss to the top of her head and tapped her arse lightly. "No going back to sleep baby. Come out and drink your coffee"

She mumbled something into his chest then stretched out before pushing herself up and curling into his side as he sat up to join her, head on his chest, hand resting on his stomach, legs wound round his. John ran his fingers through her hair, gently working out the tangles that had formed during the night as Violet hummed contentedly. "Been starved of affection too my Kitten?"

"A little John" She removed the hand from his stomach to take the offered coffee. "Thank you. But Slayer's crave a lot, it can be too much for some Dom's"

"Are you suggesting I am not capable of meeting my own sub's needs Violet?"

Her eyes flickered up to him. "No John" She dropped her gaze. "I just don't want to be…a burden"

John sighed, Caldwell had really done a number on her. And getting angry wasn't going to help Violet. He took back her half drunk coffee and tipped her head to him. "You are not a burden my sub, nor will you ever be. But this won't work if you continue to think of yourself as such. It's time to move on from your last Dom, he wasn't right for you, and he will continue to hold you back if you let him. Do you understand?"

She nodded in his grip. "Yes John, I'm sorry"

"I know you are Violet, and it pisses me off that you have to be. We'll get you back ok?"

Violet nodded again. "Ok"

"Good" He released her face. "Now it is time for me to see you. Hands and knees baby" John shifted away from her, watching as his sub quickly and smoothly moved into the position he'd requested, instinctively arching her back, subtly displaying herself. Resisting the urge to touch he slid from the bed and slowly walked around it, letting his gaze wander. She was exquisite, soft curves with the telltale sign of taut muscle underneath that all warriors carried, full pert breasts, all covered by flawlessly smooth tanned skin.

He sat on the edge of the bed by her shoulder and ran a hand under her body, fingers teasing over her breasts, enjoying the feel of soft skin under his palms, the weight of them in his hands. John pinched a nipple and twisted lightly, his sub let out a little puff of air. "Stay still Kitten" Moving to the other side he repeated his actions but this time dug his nail in as he pinched. Violet moaned quietly but remained as still as she had been that day in the briefing room. Not a muscle twitched. "Good girl"

Abandoning her breasts he ran the hand down her stomach, taking in the way her hip bones stuck out maybe a little too much, before sliding it between her legs, cupping her sex. He could feel the moist heat against his palm, crooking a finger he ran it over her folds murmuring appreciatively at the feel of her already quite noticeable arousal. Seeking out her clit with his finger he pushed against it, treating her to a few strong circular caresses before taking away his hand and standing. His sub whined and he slapped her arse on his way past. "None of that"

Standing away from the foot of the bed John ran his eyes over her back view, her arse was wonderfully full and currently raised in the air from the arch in her back, her bare sex glistening below it in the morning light. He licked his lips and stepped forward, running his hands over her cheeks. "I look forward to taking this as my own, first with my cane, then with my dick" He was impressed she still didn't move, despite the low moan of want that escaped her lips.

Kneeling between her legs John bent over her back, moving her hair to whisper in her ear. "Such control Kitten, I'm impressed. And can't wait to break it" She tensed under him and if he hadn't been pushed up against her he probably would have never noticed. Violet was very good at controlling her reactions. Reaching his hands around her he took her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, tugging and twisting and still she followed orders, not moving even though her quiet sounds and the ragged breaths gave away her pleasure. "Let go my sub"

Shuddering under him Violet spread her legs further, rocking her hips, slicking up his dick as it slid tantalizingly over her folds. John growled and dropped her breasts, removing their body contact and sitting back on his heels. He watched her arse squirm in the air, her arousal starting to slide over the inside of her thighs. "So pretty" He lowered his head, his mouth close enough for her to feel his breath over her but making sure he made no physical contact. "Do you taste as good as you smell my Kitten?"

She whined again and pushed back, John jerked his head to avoid giving her what she was after nearly sending himself off the bed. He growled and smacked her again. "Pushy, bratty sub" Gripping her hips he thrust into her, burying himself as deep as he could get. She trembled around him, hot wet velvet pulsing over his length. He clenched his jaw, Violet was strong, everywhere. John bent over her again, being sure to push himself in even deeper. "And brats don't get play, they just get fucked until they learn to behave. This is mine, for my pleasure. You cum without permission and you're sleeping on the floor"

Without bothering to wait for her reply he pushed her head down until it rest on her forearms, giving him an almost perfect view of his cock sitting inside of her, the toned smooth expanse of his subs back and arse making him twitch. As he began a hard but smooth rhythm Violet kept still and braced her own body taking the force of his thrusts with ease, allowing him to set the pace and control the power of his movements.

But internally his cock was being treated to what he could only describe as a mind-blowing massage. Her muscles pulsed and rippled around him, tightening every time he pushed in deep making every pull back sweet torture. John watched himself slam into her again and she let out a deep, guttural moan before whispering his name. Feeling his balls tighten and warmth pool in his stomach at the sounds she was making he grabbed her hair, pulling her upper body against his. She shuddered against him and he reached round to pinch her clit. His sub cried out his name and he pinched again but this time, instead of releasing her, he maintained the painful pressure. "Cum now"

If he thought his cock was in heaven before feeling her cum around him, the wetness sliding down his length and over his balls, pushed him over into pure ecstasy. Allowing himself to lose his final shred of control John pushed her back down and planted a foot on the bed so he could get more force into his thrusts, still pushing on her clit, forcing her to keep on cumming until he was done. Slamming into her one last time he cursed as his vision blurred for a second as his dick emptied itself and his mouth lost all contact with his brain.

As he came back to the present the pleasure of her surrounding him began to become uncomfortable in the wake of his own climax and he slid free, rolling to the side, onto his back. Violet immediately moved around, keeping on her knees, placing her hands behind her back, head bowed over his crotch. John lazily watched his cum begin to run down the inside of her thigh. "Thank you for letting me cum John. I am sorry I forgot my place. I will try harder" She continued to keep her gaze firmly fixed on his cock. "May I clean you?"

He smiled slightly, Caldwell was a fool. "You may"

"Thank you John" His sub lowered her head, hands still locked behind her back causing her to spread her legs a little wider for balance, that beautiful arse raising into the air. He pushed her hair over her other shoulder intent on enjoying the view. As her breath ghosted over his balls she began to perform long slow licks, starting on the inside of his thigh, cleaning off her own cum which had run down under the force of her orgasm. When she moved her attention to his balls Violet hummed quietly and ran her tongue over them, sucking gently.

John stretched out a finger and caught the trail of cum that was threatening to pool on his sheets below his sub's spread knees and offered it to her. Releasing his right ball, which she'd been swirling her tongue around, Violet slid her lips over his finger and lightly sucked. "Such a good girl" he murmured.

Moaning quietly she cleaned the last of his taste from his finger and then turned her attention to the base of his cock. As more long, deliberate licks ran up and down his shaft John silently bemoaned the loss of a quick recovery time that came with rapidly hurtling towards forty. It'd be at least another thirty minutes before his cock was going to play ball again. Violet ran wet swirls over his head, mindful of his increased sensitivity and gave another pleasurable hum.

* * *

Violet took the second coffee that was offered to her and relaxed her body as her Dom pulled her in next to Him. Her behaviour may have cut short their play but her new Dom appeared to enjoy a little rebellion in his subs, and she felt more sated than she had in months. The lovely sticky, achy feeling between her legs was only adding to her post-coital glow. John took a sip of His coffee. "I think you are going to serve me very well Violet"

She felt a small surge of pleasure at His words. "I hope so John"

His chuckle vibrated though her and He placed a kiss to her hair. "Are you hungry now?"

"Yes John"

"Good. We shall finish our coffee then you will shower while I fetch breakfast. Today is about rest and relaxation Kitten, you will remain here with me and we will talk some more, prepare your schedule and run through what will be happening in the next few weeks. Whilst you are showering you will think about anything that you specifically wish to ask me about or request of me. Do you understand?"

"Yes John"

* * *

**Three days later.**

Violet stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and examined herself critically. She may not yet have earned the right to call John her Master but the desire to please Him, to be the best she could be for Him was growing with every waking minute. She chewed on her lip, in two days He would resume His full duties and she would be expected to spend another week on downtime. It was going to be incredibly boring, and when Violet got bored she tended to get in trouble. She rolled her eyes at herself.

At least He'd promised to give Daniel access to the city's archives, and agreed to let her join her friend as long as the other members of SG-1 weren't present. She was looking forward to that a lot more than her flight training. She shuddered at the thought of what could potentially go wrong there, she may be able to snap an enemy's neck whilst simultaneously decaptiating another but she couldn't drive in a straight line to save her life.

"Stop dawdling Kitten!"

Giving her self one last check Violet padded out the bathroom and made her way to the living area. Stopping at the coffee pot and pouring two mugs, being sure one was to John's taste, she then made her way to the couch where her Dom sat. Placing the drinks on the table to His right she took her place at His feet, curling her legs under her.

"Thank you Violet" His fingers ran through her hair. "For someone who wears such little clothing you take an awfully long time to get ready"

"I'm not wearing any clothing"

"So I noticed"

"As you asked"

"Hmm, I have the best ideas" He leant down and tipped her head to Him. "Why the inordinate amount of time in the bathroom Slayer?"

"I was thinking"

"Oh dear"

She scowled up at him. "My thoughts are awesome"

John smiled and brushed His lips over hers before pulling back. Violet deepened her scowl. "That is not attractive Violet" He passed a mug down to her and she took a sip, moaning quietly.

He sighed above her. "Your caffeine addiction is out of control. Noises like that should only be made during sex"

She smiled into her mug and curled in closer.

"So, what awesome thoughts are we having this morning?"

"About next week, and how I'm going to amuse myself"

"These sound like dangerous thoughts Kitten"

"Umhmm" Violet looked thoughtfully at His feet. "I'm looking forward to seeing Daniel, and I have my flight training.." She pulled a face. "…but then I'm not sure what I should be filling my time with. You didn't seem to like any of my suggestions"

"You are not naked sunbathing, or incapacitating any of my marines in the sparring room"

She opened her mouth.

"Nor are you to 'experiment with a new look'. The one you have is just fine" He stroked His socked foot over her thigh. "I shall set a meeting up with Miko if you like? You don't have to become best friends but you at least need to get along, find some common ground. Teyla and Ronan can join you also, my team's not going off-world next week whilst I catch up on paperwork"

"Yes please John. I have been looking forward to meeting her, and she seems very similar to me"

"I thought you hadn't met yet?"

Violet shrugged. "I can sense her, she's a very strong presence in the city"

She heard Him place His mug on the table. "Why don't I know you can do this?"

Violet chewed on her lip, crap. "Um, it should be in my notes? All Slayers have an ability to sense one another as well as potential threats but in some its more heightened. Each of us possess a slightly unique gift"

"And this is yours?"

She bowed her head further. "Yes John, I'm sorry, I would have told you if I knew it was missing from the paperwork"

He reached for her mug, placing it beside His and offered His hand. Violet was pulled up and into His lap. "Don't worry Kitten, this isn't your oversight. Explain it to me as best you can"

"I can track better than any Slayer, even Buffy, pick up a trail that s months old and take apart scents until I can tell you what someone five miles away had for breakfast last week. I'm also aware of when others in my presence are upset, angry or lying"

Her Dom turned her head so they were face to face. "Each time I learn something new about you it confirms just how right I was when I decided you were very special, even for a Slayer"

Violet dropped her gaze and felt herself flush a little. "Thank you John"

He hummed. "Oh very pretty Kitten" He tipped her head and pressed His lips against hers, His little sound of approval as she opened up for Him sending small sparks of pleasure across her nerves. He pulled her in closer, warm hands sliding over her bare skin, encouraging her legs apart. His door chimed and He growled into her mouth. Violet whined as He pulled away. "Yeah I know baby" He sighed. "Go get dressed, come straight back here"

"Yes John"

Waiting until her door had slid shut behind her Violet began muttering to herself. She had not lacked for attention from her Dom, and since that first morning He had indulged in taking her as and when He pleased. But He was introducing his play slowly, as if He was worried she wasn't ready, it was incredibly frustrating, and He must have the control of a God. Of course it didn't help that despite being off duty His quarters appeared to be some kind of second office with personnel and friends coming and going with much frequency.

She pulled on her clothes, turning to the side and going on tiptoes and sticking out her arse whilst staring at her reflection. Violet's clothes were normal amongst Slayer's but Miko had barely spent any time at the Cleveland House before being sent out here, so her's were a little more toned down. At least that's what John had said as He'd run his eyes over the contents of her wardrobe, right before muttering something about asking for trouble. Violet had pretended not to hear.

Seeing as she wasn't going to get to stay naked today she'd settled on her pale blue bodice, the one whose stitching followed the shape of her breasts and ran down in slimming lines over her stomach, black thigh high socks and soft black jersey hot pants. She grabbed the sheer black cardigan that could be tied tight around her in case John's disapproving looks became dangerous and slipped a couple of hairbands around her wrist. Violet padded back out and silently cursed, she hadn't needed to get dressed after all.

"Good morning Princess"

Violet smiled. "Good morning Cameron, does today find you well?"

"Cut that shit out Vi"

Cam snorted.

"Sorry John" Moving over to the coffee pot Violet poured one for her House Dom and placed it on the table by the other couch where he was sat.

He raised a brow. "You know how I take my coffee Princess?"

"You added two sugars and ten more millimetres of milk to the one Ronan served you yesterday"

"Well fuck me"

"Cameron!" John frowned.

The other Dom grinned. "Know where I'm coming for my morning coffee from now on"

"No way Mitchell, just teach your sub how to make it properly"

Hoping their discussion would distract John she made her way back to the pot.

"And just what do you think you're doing Kitten?"

Damn. "Um.." The pot hovered over her mug, she could see Cameron still grinning out the corner of her eye.

John sighed. "Fine. But no more today" He sat back on the couch. "So Mitch, you here 'cause you miss my pretty face?"

Violet kept her own face blank and settled back on her cushion by her Dom's feet, placing her coffee on the floor and beginning to pull one half of her hair into a plait.

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Remember the runner we picked up a few days ago? Smelly, crazy, yelling dude"

"You're too old to say dude"

"You're too old to say awesome but you do"

John smirked. "And?"

"And what?"

"The runner Mitch" John glared at him as Cam watched Violet begin her second plait.

Cameron winked at him and John upped His glare. "Get on with it Colonel"

The other Dom held his hands up in mock surrender and grabbed his coffee. He sat back. "He's stopped yelling, now its kinda half crazed rantings"

"Well I certainly feel better for knowing that"

Cam flipped him off. "He's mentioned Ford three times"

Violet forced herself to keep her movements smooth, eyes on the floor in front of her as her Dom tensed. A wave of uneasiness made her stomach tighten.

"What?"

"You heard me Shep. Ford, three times"

"Are you sure he wasn't waxing lyrical about the landscape?"

Cameron scowled at him. "No"

John folded His arms across His chest. "How?"

"We finally got him to shower and change his clothes. We found Ford's tags on him"

Her Dom growled quietly. "And why isn't Lorne telling me this?"

"Because Elizabeth ordered him not to disturb you"

"Ordered?"

"Yes John. She knows you won't agree to chasing up this lead"

"Of course I bloody won't. He's been gone a year Mitch, and some crazed ex-runner turns up with his tags. Its pretty obvious what happened"

Violet's stomach rolled again. Her Dom was literally giving off waves of anger and grief now. She finished her second plait and settled it over her shoulder before tapping her Dom's foot.

"What is it Violet?" She flinched at the snap in His tone. A hand ran over her hair. "I'm sorry Kitten. Is this important?"

Violet nodded.

"Ok"

"If I may see the tags and the man's clothes I may be able to tell you if this Ford was alive when the man last met with him, and how long ago it happened. I may even be able to track him"

"You would?" Cameron was looking curiously at her.

"No Violet, you are not ready"

"This is not the same as engaging in battle John, it would not be a drain"

"Violet.." The door chimed. "For fuck's sake"

The door slid open to reveal Major Evan Lorne, stepping inside he looked around the room. "Ah, Mitchell told you"

John rolled His eyes. "I thought 'Lizbeth ordered you not to tell me"

Evan sat by Cameron. "Yeah bad me" He smiled up at Violet as she handed him a mug. "Thank you sweetheart, how is your Dom taking the news?"

She opened her mouth to reply.

"Don't even think about it Kitten. Come back here"

Flashing the Major a quick grin Violet padded back to her usual place and curled against His leg. He lifted one of her plaits and twirled it around His fingers. "What do you think Ev? Is it worth the risk, the resources?"

The Major ran a hand over his face. "I don't know Sheppard, he's pretty lucid now but even he admits the last couple of years are a bit of a blur"

"So it may not even be Ford?"

"He described him pretty accurately, and Miko is seventy percent sure he's telling the truth or at least what he believes to be the truth. But his time lines could be way out"

Cameron placed his empty mug on the table. "Perhaps you should consider Violet taking a look at this John?"

Evan raised a brow. "Why?"

"Apparently she's a shit hot tracker"

"She's not tracking anything, we're only four days into her downtime"

"Then maybe get her to take a look at the stuff, she said it wouldn't be a drain. If it turns out that this guy ran into Ford only a few weeks ago Miko and Ro can step in for the off world work"

She felt her Dom drum His fingers on His knee, another little tell which meant He was considering allowing her to do this. Violet kept her body language relaxed and waited in silence. This Ford had obviously been an important part of their lives and if she could help bring him back it would bring her great pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

John stood outside the lab propped against the wall and checked his watch. Violet had eventually asked them to all leave the room as their scents were overpowering that of the young Lieutenant's, someone whom she had never met. Evan raised a brow at him and he shrugged, he'd never seen her work before and had no idea how long it was supposed to take. Elizabeth began to tap her foot and he grinned at the other men, it was the one tell even her diplomatic training couldn't shift. She glared at him.

The door slid open and he pushed himself off, wandering back into the room. "All done Kitten?"

Violet nodded. "I am sorry it took so long, his scent has altered since he last wore the piece of clothing you provided me with"

Elizabeth stood opposite her. "Altered?"

His sub chewed her lip. "His blood, its different somehow"

"Blood?"

"There wasn't much, just a few specks on his tags. I do not believe it would have been life threatening"

Cam silenced the expedition leader with a brief squeeze to her arm. "Why don't you tell us everything then we'll do question time Princess?"

His sub nodded again and John took a seat beside her so he could better see her facial expressions. "The man in the cells spent some time in Ford's company, separating from him a month ago. He was carried by your friend for some distance, possibly due to his injuries. There is a large dried blood stain on the left side, just above the abdomen. The last place they were together was humid, possibly marshy or somewhere similar to our rainforests. It has a sickly sweet smell which may be from a native plant. There are traces of a blue pollen on the bottom of his trousers. Despite the change in his blood I believe Ford to be in excellent physical condition, I can detect no deficiencies and he must be very strong to have carried another man for so long"

John ran his eyes over the items in front of her. "How do you know he carried him?"

Violet turned the clothing over. "His scent is strongest here and here" She gestured to the areas of clothing that would have been in contact with Ford had the runner been lifted in his arms. "Perhaps they travelled together, or Ford helped him escape from somewhere?"

"A Hive?"

"I do not know what this is"

"It is what the Wraith ships are called"

She nodded. "I have yet to come into contact with a Wraith, but Miko may be able to detect their scent?"

Elizabeth licked her lips. "I'll get Bates to bring her down here. It's a shame we don't have anything from a Hive to give to Violet, her ability seems stronger than Miko's"

Rodney cleared his throat. "Don't we have anything of Michael's?"

She looked thoughtful. "That would not be an exact match though. After the alterations to his DNA he became something different to pure Wraith"

"It may be enough" Violet tilted her head. "But in this instance Miko may have the upper hand, her time spent out here fighting against the Wraith will have honed her senses to detect them as early as possible"

John nodded and tapped his radio. "Bates"

* * *

John rolled his eyes. They had once again been banished to the corridor whilst the two Slayers worked together to try to gather more information about Ford's movements. Dean raised a brow. He sighed. "Aren't we the ones supposed to be giving the orders?"

Dean grinned. "You'll get used to it Sir"

Cameron snorted. "Yeah right"

John scowled at him. "Shut up Mitchell"

"Nope"

"Please, children" Elizabeth smirked at them. "Play nice"

Evan grinned and John flipped him off. They looked up as Ronan turned the corner. He came to a stop beside his Dom. "You asked for me Sir?"

"Yeah Ro, if they can get a beat on Ford you'll need to be in on this" Cam smiled at him. "Just waiting on those who must be obeyed" His sub grinned and slid down the wall, settling into a relaxed posture at his feet. "Maybe I should get you to teach John how to wait patiently, and accept orders gracefully"

"I will shoot you Cameron"

Dean huffed a laugh.

* * *

Violet watched the other Slayer as she ran her nose over the clothing. Miko's brow furrowed and she sat back. "You are very good, I could not have picked up half of that"

She smiled. "Thank you. I have worked hard to enhance my gift" She wrinkled her nose. "It has it's downsides though"

Miko chuckled quietly so as not to alert her Dom. "So I imagine, it's making my eyes water"

Violet grinned. "Any sign of Wraith?"

She nodded. "I believe they were on a Hive at one point but when I cannot tell" She sighed. "And I do not have a helpful gift"

"What is yours?"

"Dreams"

"Ah, cheese guy?"

"Yeah, creepy bald cheese guy" Miko waved a piece of cloth at her. "This is Michael's, he smells a little different to true Wraith but maybe it will help"

"Worth a try" Violet took it between two fingers and sniffed it gingerly. "Huh"

"Huh?"

"This is very similar to Ford's scent" She raised a brow at Miko who sighed.

"This is not going to go down well" She gestured to the clothing. "You may as well see if you can get a time frame from them, soften the blow so to speak"

Violet nodded and focused on the runners clothing and Ford's tags, seeking out the smell of the Wraith.

* * *

Dean moved behind Miko. "How did you get on angel?"

"Very well, Violet will be a great asset when released from her downtime" She twinkled at John who raised a brow.

"Behave my love" Her Dom took a seat beside her. "So?"

"They were on a Hive together, but we are unsure if they were captured at the same time or that is where they met. It would be roughly two months ago, which Violet believes is the age of the blood stain on the runners clothing"

"So he spent at least a month with Ford?"

Violet nodded. "That would closely match what I am picking up" She shifted slightly. "I have also identified the unusual scent of Ford's blood"

"And?" Elizabeth stared down at her.

"He smells like Michael"

"Bollocks"

* * *

**Three days later.**

Violet squirmed slightly in her chair. John was back on duty and spending the day locked in his office catching up on paperwork, giving her instructions before he left that morning to present herself at Evan's door at 0930. She was to spend the day with him, and to behave herself. And it seemed her House Dom's plans for the day involved torturing her. She was chained to his desk chair, forced to watch as he and Rodney played out a scene.

She was impressed by the other subs physic, especially as he was a scientist who seemed to spend most of his time mainlining coffee and chocolate. But apparently being a part of John's team meant being able to run away from whatever alien was trying to kill you that day, occasionally having to fight them off if they turned out to be faster than you. So Rodney worked out, a lot.

She watched as the final blow from the crop landed and he ground out the last of his count. Rodney's body was covered with a sheen of sweat, fingers slipping on the chains that held him to the wall, and his dick was twitching, forming a small puddle of pre-cum on the floor. His Dom trailed fingers over the red stripes on his skin before moving to prop against the wall, tipping his head to check his pupils and pulse. "Very good my love" Evan murmured before indulging in a kiss, tongue visibly sliding in and out of the others mans mouth. Rodney moaned quietly and Violet instinctively pulled on her own restraints.

Then the tip of the crop was under her chin, forcing her head up to look into Evan's eyes. "No breaking my chains sweetheart. That is if you want any relief in the near future"

"Yes Evan, I am sorry" Violet relaxed her arms and widened her eyes, tongue darting out to deliberately wet her lips.

He leant closer. "Better" The crop increased in pressure until her head was tilted up at an almost painful angle. "Keep that pretty little arse of yours firmly in that chair and I'll be with you soon" He dealt a quick swat to the inside of her thigh that made her pulse lightly and dropped the crop onto the desk before going over to release his sub.

* * *

John quietly toed off his boots and shed his shirt, eyes never leaving the three bodies spread out on his 2IC's bed. All three were asleep and the faint smell of sex hung in the air making his dick twitch. Evan was on his back, head turned to the side on his pillow, Violet curled between his legs, head resting on his chest, all that hair spread out over his skin, tumbling down onto the sheet below them. Rodney was stretched out by his Dom's side, face tucked into Evan's neck, hand gently resting on Violets back.

Both of the subs were marked on their backs and thighs, beautiful red stripes testament to Evan's skill, John would trust no one else but him and Cameron to deal out this kind of play on Violet. Even so her's were already a lot fainter than Rodney's, the Slayer's ability to heal quickly ridding her body of the evidence of play so much quicker than would be normal. Sometimes John actually thought it was a shame, there was something about taking a sub back to bed two days later and seeing your marks there, enjoying the memories they invoked.

His sub stirred as he placed the first soft kiss over the reddened skin. Trailing his mouth gently over the marks Violet mumbled something against the other mans chest and started squirming. Evan licked his lips, eyes staying closed. "Sweetheart, stay still"

John grinned and ran his tongue over one of Rodney's fingers, sucking lightly. He flinched and moaned quietly.

"What the..?" Evan cracked open an eye.

John pushed himself up, hovering over Violet and his fellow Dom. "Enjoy your day off Major?"

He opened the other eye and rolled them. "Yes, until some crazy arse Dom disturbed my beauty sleep"

Violet muttered something in French and Rodney snorted, keeping his eyes shut.

"Something you want to share with the class Miss Rayne?"

"Um, no John?"

"Hmm, we'll talk about that later when you've gotten over your post-play bliss. It seems to be fucking with your manners" John pinched a rather lovely bruise on his subs arse and she squirmed again causing Evan to groan. "I'm a little jealous Kitten"

Violet hummed and raised her arse, wiggling it slightly. As Evan tugged Rodney up for a kiss John growled and flicked open his BDU's tilting his subs hips enough to slide inside of her. She was still slick and swollen from her earlier fucking and the heat was incredible, John groaned and started to move, on every thrust in pushing Violet over Evan's re-hardening dick. "Fuck John, really?!" Evan glared up at him, Rodney's hair in his hand as he'd pulled him away from their kiss.

"Yeah really" Without breaking his rhythm he leant down and grabbed a kiss from the other sub, Rodney twisting in Evan's grip, groaning into John's mouth and rolling his hips against his Dom's thigh.

"John" Evan growled as a particularly violent thrust connected with his balls.

Stilling his movements he tugged Violet back until she was knelt on the edge of the bed, pushing back deep inside and leaning over her. "Help the Major out my Kitten"

She whimpered quietly. "Yes John" Lowering her head John watched as Evan bit his lip, looking down as he slowly disappeared into her mouth.

"Good girl"

Evan trailed a finger over Rodney's cheek. "Get yourself off baby, John missed the last show"

John pulled back, eyes flickering from the sight of his sub with her lips wrapped around another Dom's dick to the man laid out in front of him, hand lazily running over his length. He licked his lips and slammed forward.

* * *

**Two days later.**

John made a quick sweep of the gym. "How do people find out about stuff like this?" The floor was littered with gym equipment where it had been used as improvised projectiles. Around the edges stood at least half of the marines and some scientists, those who had been propped against the wall behind Violet were rapidly shifting away from their places.

Cam grinned at him. "Nothing stays hidden for long here John, you know that"

Dean snorted, eyes never leaving the two women facing each other on the mat. "She's very impressive John"

"Yeah" One of the long wooden benches pointed towards the ceiling with Violet stood in the centre of it keeping it balanced on its end. Miko was facing her, head tilted up, eyes dark and calculating. She licked her lips and broke into a run.

"Dean?" John didn't want the other Dom flipping out if his sub got hurt.

"It's fine"

As Miko reached the bottom of the bench Violet shifted her weight and the entire thing rose into the air. The spectators tried to figure out where would be best to move to, and fast. The younger Slayer flipped back to avoid having her teeth knocked out and Violet spun the bench mid-air and landed a kick to its centre. Landing deftly on her feet his sub watched the trajectory of the now two halves of the bench with interest, raising a brow as Miko ducked the first one and caught the second one in her hand.

Violet grinned. "Not bad"

Miko took a little bow then the piece of wood was launched once more into the air. Violet calmly watched it as it spun towards her. John fought the urge to snatch her out the way, he'd probably end up getting knocked out and his sub was perfectly capable of handling this herself. As it smacked into Violet's outstretched palm the wood shattered falling into little pieces around her.

"Awesome" Cam grinned at him.

Evan snorted as John grinned back. "Yeah, she's ready"

* * *

**One week later.**

Violet ran, this Ford may still be weaker than her but he was fast, and his reflexes appeared to be on a level with hers. He was clearing the obstacles in their path with as much ease as she was. She growled quietly, she couldn't even throw anything at him in case she killed him, Violet had a feeling that would not go down very well with her Dom, or Dr Weir. She slid slightly and cursed. This place was smelly, and muddy, and wet.

Picking up her pace she heard Miko's running footsteps in the trees off to her left fade slightly. Violet smiled, it seemed that despite only having a brief time under John's care she was already nearly back to full strength. Veering suddenly to her right she skidded and caught him as he tried to tackle her, slamming him to the ground. Forcing his head to the side so he wouldn't suffocate in the mud Violet pinned his legs with hers and gripped his wrists.

"Please Lieutenant Ford, I do not wish to harm you. Merely return you to your home, your friends"

He snarled and tried to buck her off.

"Your efforts are wasted. I am Violet, I am a Slayer and I answer to Colonel John Sheppard. Please stay still, try to relax"

Twisting his head he tried to bite her, Violet pushed down the rage and, shifting the hold on his wrists to one of her hands, used the other to flick open her belt and slide it out of its loops. Wrapping it around his hands she tightened it, careful not to cut the skin, and sat back, trying to decide on how to bind his feet. The kicking was getting annoying. She looked up as Miko slid to an elegant stop. "Stupid mud"

Violet grinned. "Do you have a belt on? Or laces?" She gestured to the man's feet.

The younger Slayer grinned back. "Sure, nice work"

"You too"

"I was like a mile behind you"

"Yeah, I'm awesome"

Miko snorted and wrapped her own belt around Ford's ankles before moving in front of him and crouching down. "Aidan? Do you remember me? Its Miko"

Violet rose and moved next to her, examining his face. "I think he does. He definitely wanted to kill me more than he does you"

"Maybe he thinks I'm prettier"

"No way"

"Uh huh" She tilted her head. "Hear that?"

Violet licked her lips. "Yeah, Ronan is near, the other's not too far behind"

"You ever wonder why the subs are nearly always in front of the Doms?"

"Um, is it so we get shot at first?"

There was another snort of laughter. "Oh, I'm looking forward to working with you, and watching you drive Sheppard insane"

"Who me?"

"Yeah you" Miko smiled at her. "Don't worry, he kinda enjoys a little rebellion in his subs. Keeps him interested"

"Or shouty"

"Yeah that too"

Violet lay flat on her stomach and looked into the young marines eyes. One seemed to have turned totally black and the other was wild, fear and anger battling in its reflection. "Poor guy" She smiled gently at him. "It's gonna be ok, we're gonna get you home. And into a shower"

"And a good barbers"

Ronan huffed a laugh above them and re-holstered his gun. "You're quick"

Violet looked up at him. "Yeah, so are you. For a non-Slayer"

He grinned down. "I look forward to when we can spar"

She raised a brow. "Cameron would allow it?"

"He says it keeps me out of trouble"

Violet grinned back then refocused on Ford. "You are very smelly"

"So are we now"

"Yeah, shower then bath later"

"Both?"

"Shower to get the mud off, bath to get all soft and smelling nice again"

"Violet! Get out of the mud!"

"Oh dear" She sighed and pushed herself up, plastering on an innocent expression before turning to face her Dom.

* * *

Violet sank deeper into the hot water and hummed. There had been some yelling, mainly about why it was not a good idea to lie in alien mud where all sorts of alien things could be lurking, apparently there had been a nasty bug episode, but then her Dom had smiled down at her. "Excellent work Kitten, very impressive. Debrief then you can go shower" He looked her over. "Possibly twice"

After sitting through a debrief that was a hell of a lot shorter than she was used to, and far more entertaining, John had taken her down to the infirmary. He'd stood and supervised as a nurse examined her, and appeared to run every test ever invented, eventually declaring her fit and well. Then she'd been gently led back to their quarters.

_"__I'll be back in two hours Violet. Get showered, take a bath, relax. I'll bring dinner back with me but eat some fruit from the fridge whilst I'm gone"_

_"__Yes John"_

_"__I want to find you resting when I return"_

_"__Yes John"_

She checked her watch that was sitting by the bath and sighed. He'd be back in an hour. Debating whether being found still soaking in the bath constituted as resting Violet decided that it probably meant she was to be in bed. Sighing again she pushed herself up and frowned at the slight wobble in her legs. Maybe the past few days had taken more of a toll than she'd realised. Shrugging it off she toweled herself down, grabbed a water and some fruit and made her way to the bedroom, sliding between clean cool sheets.

When John returned an hour later she was unconscious and running a fever.

* * *

He stood by the bed that held his unconscious sub and watched Dr Keller rip into the nurse who had failed to test Violet for the most common virus present in Pegasus, her rage escalating as she discovered that the other woman had also not tested for the Hoffan disease. John stayed silent, not trusting himself to stick to shouting. It appeared the nurse had seemed to think these two tests were unnecessary, and a waste of her time. Stating Violet's heightened immune system as the reason.

He'd have the nurse in the exhibition room tomorrow morning but he'd ask either Mitchell or Lorne to perform the punishment, it would be both of their rights as Violet's House Dom's. He wasn't sure he should be in charge of the flogging of a person who could have potentially killed his sub just cause she wanted to finish her shift on time. John tried to block out Keller's voice and looked down at the bed.

Violet's breathing still sounded a little laboured but her fever was slowly dropping thanks to Jennifer's quick diagnosis and administration of the correct drugs. He swallowed, the sight of her curled up in his bed, skin slick with sweat, barely breathing, would haunt him for a while. If he'd been another hour or so later…the virus was a common one and the expedition members who had been here a while had built a natural immunity but it had nearly killed a number of them when they'd first arrived.

"John?"

He snapped himself out of his thoughts. "Hey Ev"

"What the fuck happened?"

He flicked his gaze to the CMO who dismissed the nurse, telling her to pack her bags, she'd be leaving on the Daedalus and was confined to quarters until then. "She skipped a couple of tests in Vi's post-mission check"

Evan hissed. "What?"

"I want her in the exhibition room at 0900"

"Of course" His friend looked over at the bed. "Want me to do it?"

"If you wouldn't mind Ev, don't think I should"

Evan nodded. "It'll be my pleasure John"

* * *

**The next morning.**

Violet prised her eyes open to a crack and winced, trying to reach out and get her bearings she whimpered at the pain the exursion caused her. Then the panic started to rise. She wasn't in His bed, and her limbs felt heavy, her throat closed and dry, sight blurry. Had Caldwell taken her? Where was John? There was a muffled beeping that seemed to speed up. If she could just move, raise her head, find her Dom.

"Kitten can you hear me?"

She tried to focus but it hurt so much.

"Violet, please baby, you have to calm down. I'm here, you're going to be fine but you need to relax"

She forced herself to find comfort in the sound of His voice, if John was here then Steven wouldn't be. Then she tried to regulate her breathing, her chest hurt and she could feel the wheezing in her lungs.

"Good girl, just breath, relax. I'm here"

A cold began to seep through her veins. Drugs! Why were they drugging her? Violet felt her chest tighten with panic again as she couldn't reach the IV to pull it out. Then her Dom's scent began to trickle through the fear and His voice sounded low in her ear, warm fingers wrapping round her wrists, anchoring her.

"Lie still for me Kitten. You woke up sooner than we expected and you need these drugs to help with the pain. I want you to relax again, focus on your breathing, on my voice. You caught a virus off-world but you're gonna be fine. Just stay with me ok? Stay calm. It's going to be ok baby, I've got you"

* * *

**Two days later. **

Violet unwrapped herself from the blanket and stood as their door slid open. "Daniel!" Her friend was ushered in by Cameron.

"Back on the couch Princess. This is allowed only if you are still resting"

She scowled but returned to her cocoon. "Bored with resting"

"Don't be petulant Violet. How are you feeling?"

"Fine"

Daniel sat on the opposite couch and attempted a straight face, and failed epically. Cameron raised a brow.

"Crappy" Violet sighed. "So much for my super powered immune system, stupid alien viruses"

"Dr Weir informed me that the entire expedition were regularly ill before they built up an immunity to the Pegasus strain of the common cold"

Violet stuck her tongue out at Daniel. "This is not a common cold, this is the plague"

He grinned. "You have man-flu?"

"Bite me"

"Violet" Cameron shot her a look. "I'll leave you in peace but you behave, and don't move from that couch"

"You used to be so much more fun"

"Pushing it Princess" He grinned at her. "And I'll be more fun again when you're not sick, and your Dom isn't yelling at everyone"

Daniel snorted. "I'm surprised Colonel Sheppard doesn't have you under guard in the infirmary, hooked up to a drip"

Violet rolled her eyes. "There were threats but we negotiated it down to bed rest and no beating up marines until I'm better"

"You work well together"

"I'm sure there will be more yelling in the future"

"Yes, from me if you continue to leave the couch Violet" Cameron pointed at her until she lowered herself back down. "What do you want?"

"Coffee"

"No"

Violet sighed. "Tea?"

"You can have the tea Teyla made up for you. It's supposed to help" His radio beeped. "Crap"

"Um, if it's ok I can make the tea?" Daniel pushed himself up.

Cameron looked him over then nodded. "Yeah ok. Cheers Jackson. But don't let any of us catch her doing anything other than what she's doing now, unless you want to be next in the exhibition room"

"Ah, got it"

Cameron tapped his radio. "_Give me a minute_" He moved to crouch down by the couch and pushed an escaped strand of hair from her face. "I'll be back in an hour baby, please rest"

"Yes Cameron"

"You will radio John if you feel unwell"

Violet nodded and fought the urge to roll her eyes. Her Dom had been through all this before he left this morning, twice. It was getting annoying.

Her House Dom raised a brow. "Are you having bratty thoughts Princess?"

"Never Cameron" She peered at him through her lashes, ignoring Daniel smirking over the kettle.

"I hope not Violet, I'm sure you're not feeling up to being put over my knee"

She suppressed a giggle, which was a little horrifying. Her new Dom's brought out a slightly embarrassing side of her. "No Cameron"

He brushed his lips over hers. "A pity" Standing he grinned down at her as she pouted up. "And don't let John see you with that face on either" He moved towards the door. "Cheers Jackson, I'll see you in an hour"

"Thank you Colonel"

Cam waved a hand as he stepped out the door. "_Mitchell_"

It slid shut behind him and Violet shifted her gaze to watch Daniel look over the pots on the drinks station. "Last pot on the right please hon"

He gave it a sniff then grinned. "Just checking I'm not about to be caught giving you coffee"

Violet rolled her eyes. "I would not risk your arse for coffee"

"Wow, thanks" He flicked the kettle on. "So, is there lots of yelling?"

Violet waved a hand. "Um, actually not too much, but I have a feeling they're indulging me. I think John is worried about me still"

Daniel nodded. "Good, and he should be. You still need a lot of what I've just seen"

"I am fine Daniel, apart from the Pegasus version of Cholera. My Dom and his House has worked wonders"

"Yeah we'd noticed, and I'm pleased to report much to Caldwell's disgust, however your Slayer abilities aren't what I'm talking about. I know you bounce back quickly when it comes to the physical but…"

"Daniel.."

"Make sure you tell him everything Violet, not all at once but…he's already a lot more knowledgable about you than Caldwell was, don't stop what you're doing. Keep talking"

"I am here to kill Wraith Daniel, not be a one-man Oprah show"

"You're hilarious, and stubborn"

"Thank you"

Her friend glared at her and passed over a mug. "I mean it" He eyed her. "So, you are happy for us to leave you here?"

The Slayer sighed. "I will miss you all, except Caldwell" She wrinkled her nose. "But I feel comfortable, as if it is right. I have not felt that way in a long time. And, as you say, John is an excellent carer. There is potential for me to grow even stronger here"

"And possibly find a permanent collar with a Dom? They are all delightfully toppy out here"

"Daniel, that is inappropriate"

He grinned at her. "But true"

Violet snorted. "Maybe. But not for a while yet. Also I'm kinda liking my non-permanent one at the moment, and I don't think He'd be too impressed with me putting myself out there"

"Hm, yeah I can see that. Maybe this will lead to a more permanent arrangement with the Colonel? He seems a good match for you, and he's hot"

"Maybe"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "How's his play?" He passed her a mug.

"Cautious but potentially incredibly satisfying"

He huffed a laugh. "Cautious?"

"Again with the worried thing. They're slowly stepping it up but I think they're worried about pushing too soon"

"Another point to them. You've told him your limits?"

She sighed. "Daniel.."

"I am still your friend Violet, and I worry"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. It was one of the first things He asked me. I think He was planning a full scene almost straight off until I accidentally let my control slip"

A brow shot up. "He picked up on it?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, impressive. Caldwell couldn't read you for shit"

Violet snorted. "Both a gift and a curse. I have nowhere to hide from John. He is most insistent that I work on my openness"

"Good. Always a sign of a good Dom"

She nodded. "Have you found anyone here Daniel?"

Her friend sighed. "A few looks have been shot my way but Caldwell is keeping me nice and busy, and I'm also pretty sure he's warning others off"

Violet chewed her lip. "I'm worried about you going back without me Daniel. You mustn't let him cajole you into taking my place in his bed"

"I'm not that stupid Vi, and I may be a sub but I'm not a doormat. I'll be fine, promise"

"He has no right to try to control who you attend Daniel, you answer to him on SG-1 matters only"

* * *

John turned down his bed and padded back into the living quarters. His sub was asleep on the couch, almost completely hidden by her blankets. Kneeling beside her he trailed a finger down her cheek, still warm but not as feverish as she had been. She stirred slightly.

"I'm sorry Kitten but its time for bed and I didn't want to just pick you up in case I scared you" Violet slowly opened her eyes and blinked at him. John smiled. "Wasn't sure if you'd try to kill me if I moved you without warning"

She licked her lips. "Never"

"Good to know baby" He pressed a kiss to her forehead and slid his arms under her, pushing up to his feet.

"I can walk"

"Don't argue Violet" She felt so light in his arms that he wondered where all that strength came from. Placing her down on the bed John pulled up the comforter. "Tea Kitten?"

"All tea'd out"

He frowned. "No coffee"

Violet pouted up at him.

"No baby. Not yet" Sliding in next to her he grabbed his tablet and stroked over her hair. "Rest Violet, I have some work to do"

Nodding his sub buried deeper and closed her eyes. Shooting her a final glance he tried to focus on his work. His friends and teammates had made a good effort of diverting most work to themselves, fielding requests and sorting out personnel issues but word had still reached him that Caldwell had been turned away from the infirmary three times during Violet's stay. It had been part of the reason he'd agreed to her returning to their quarters for the rest of her recovery. Their door only opened for him, Violet, Cam, Evan and Keller.

He just hoped that Caldwell wouldn't try to use this as an excuse to appeal against her transfer and, if he did, that Violet had been with John for long enough to refuse to return. He still hadn't broached the subject of why she'd chosen to stay with the other Dom despite his obvious mistreatment, but it was something he was keen to learn, and soon. He wasn't stupid, or inexperienced, he knew Violet was getting under his skin, and flipping his switch with terrifying ease. If he needed any further proof he only had to look next to him, despite his own rule she was back in his bed even though she was still sick.

John pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled quietly. One thing at a time Sheppard. Two more days until the Daedalus left with SG-1 on board and then he'd have one less thing to worry about. Part of him had been hoping Caldwell would fuck up here, let his temper get the better of him but apart from his unwelcome visits to the infirmary the man had been annoyingly well behaved. He flicked a look sideways as she stirred slightly.

"You should be asleep Kitten"

Violet looked sleepily up at him. "Sorry John, guess I've slept too much today"

"It shouldn't matter Violet, you're still exhausted. Is something bothering you?"

"No"

"No lying"

She shifted in her cocoon. "It's not something important"

"We have discussed this Violet, if it's bothering you enough to disturb your rest then it is important"

His sub chewed her lip.

"Baby, I mean it"

"What are the rules for visiting uncollared subs?"

John raised a brow. "In what way?"

"Um, as in finding play in the city"

"Violet is this going to be something I find inappropriate?"

"I don't think so"

He sighed. "Very well, but get straight to the point please"

"Yes John" She unwrapped herself a little. "Daniel has not been approached by a Dom since he arrived"

John's brow rose again. "Is that so?"

Violet nodded. "And he's very um…"

He smiled down at her. "Yes he is very beautiful Kitten. It's unusual but this shouldn't bother you"

She dropped her gaze. "He thinks that they are being warned off"

"What?"

"Um, he thinks that uh, someone has put the word out that he is not available"

"But he is?"

His sub nodded. "Yes John"

"You're worried that he's being cut off from other Dom's?"

Violet nodded again. "If he is eventually he'll have no choice but to uh…"

John hissed. "What about the other two on SG-1?"

"They have a small amount of influence but ultimately they answer to him. Although Vala is fond of Daniel, she may step in"

"They are only here for two more days Violet, but I shall try to find out if this is true. If it is then maybe something can be done"

"Ok, thank you John" She pulled the covers back tight round her.

"Baby?"

"Yes John?"

"Did he isolate you too?"

There was a pause. "Yes"

"Why didn't you request a transfer Violet? He hardly covered his tracks of your mistreatment well"

She chewed on her lip. "They would have ordered me back to Cleveland"

"And you wouldn't want to go? Isn't that your home?"

Violet shifted again.

"Please answer me Violet"

"The Slayer who kidnapped and tortured me, she runs the House"

John closed his eyes. "Why would they do that?"

"She has repented, paid for her mistakes. And she is very different now. But I still feel uncomfortable in her presence, and she in mine" She looked back up at him. "They would have looked into my records and pulled me from the SGC immediately. The only way I would have been able to stay would have been to ask Steven for an Ownership Collar"

"And they can still do that now?"

"It would be a difficult case for them because my care here is a lot better, but they would probably eventually succeed. The Council are very powerful, influential"

"Could they take Miko?"

"No, she is Dean's. They lost all right to her when his Collar was placed around her neck"

John sighed. Great, one more thing to watch his back for. "Ok thank you Kitten, think you can sleep now?"

Violet stifled a yawn. "Umhmm, thank you John"

"It's ok baby"

"And thank you for letting Daniel visit"

He smiled as she disappeared further into the bed. "You're welcome Slayer"

* * *

John ordered his door open and poured a coffee.

"That mine?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry Mitch, you have to make your own this morning"

"Damn"

Evan snorted and grabbed the pot from John. "How is she?"

"Sleeping, but better I think" John sprawled out on the couch. "It just sucks this has set her back again"

The Major took a sip of his coffee. "So John, what can we do for our great and powerful leader today?"

John rolled his eyes. "I want to find out if someones been warning the Dom's in the city off a certain Dr Jackson"

Cam raised a brow. "Really?"

"Hmm, maybe. Apparently he told Violet that no one has approached him during his stay, which I think is a little suspicious"

"Yeah, the man's pretty. And has a lovely dynamic" Evan sat back. "He's not just projecting 'fuck off' signals?"

"Don't think so Ev. When I brought him to see Vi yesterday he seemed calm, relaxed. And he wasn't shying away from the other Dom's we crossed paths with. I'm pretty sure a few of them checked him out too" Cam rubbed a hand over his face. "Think its Caldwell?"

"Has to be. The other two don't have any influence here, and I actually kinda like them"

"Yeah, that Vala's hot"

"She'd have you tied down and spread out before you knew what was happening" John grinned at his friend.

"Bite me John"

"No thank you"

Evan shot them a look. "Why would he warn them off though? The man is on his team, they spend most of their time together. Not like Jackson would suddenly be collared and kept here, not in three weeks"

"Vi says he isolated her too. Both her and Daniel were only allowed to be around Dom's that he and Landry approved of, and had influence over"

"Therefore limiting the possibility that either of them would be taken from him? Maybe he doesn't want to lose Jackson from SG-1? If he was collared whoever the Dom was wouldn't allow him to continue like he is, and would probably take offence to the way Caldwell runs things"

"Maybe" John took a thoughtful sip. "Maybe he just can't get a handle on his controlling kink?"

"Think it's that simple?"

He sighed. "Probably not. The reason for Vi's treatment is pretty obvious. He was paranoid that someone would take her off him, and he didn't understand how to be a Dom to a Slayer so he used mind fucks to keep her on edge, and reliant on him. But this thing with Daniel, if it's true, is more complex"

"They'll be gone soon John. Even if it is happening what are we supposed to do about it? We have enough shit out here to deal with"

"Yeah I know Cam but I won't have someone coming here and thinking they can interfere with the way my city works, and denying a sub what they need by threatening the Dom's. He's lucky one of them hasn't punched him in the face yet. It could stir up all kinds of shit. If its true then I'll pass on what we learn to O'Neill. He may not be at the mountain anymore but he has more sway than Landry, just chooses not to exercise it unless necessary. I believe it was because of him they were forced to give up Vi to us"

Evan nodded. "There are some Dom's I can go talk to who won't be bothered about the fact he's a superior. See what they've heard"

Cameron sighed. "Yeah me too. And I'll tell Ro to have an ask around the subs, they probably wouldn't feel comfortable talking to us about this but he should be able to find out what Caldwell's been up to since he arrived play wise"

* * *

Rodney looked up from his laptop. "Ronan? Everything ok?"

The Satedan nodded and moved into the room, door sliding shut behind him. "I have been instructed to discreetly ask around about Caldwell, find out about any subs who have been in his bed"

The scientist raised a brow, unless there were infringements of the rules Sheppard and Weir had set regarding play these things were kept private. "Why?"

Ronan shrugged. "Think they're concerned about his actions regarding Dr Daniel Jackson. He may have been restricting his freedom to attend in the city"

Rodney hissed. "Jesus"

"Yeah, you heard of anyone that's been in his bed? Any problems?"

He chewed his lip. "No, don't think so. He's hardly been present, thought he was sulking on the Daedalus"

Ronan snorted. "Yeah, me too. And I've come up with nothing. He must have a sub on the ship"

"Or he's going without"

"You think that he would?"

"He is hot, but he creeps me out, and a lot of the other subs too. Also nasty little rumours have been flying around about his treatment of Vi. It hasn't helped that John hasn't hidden his dislike of the man"

Ronan chuckled. "He has not been uh, subtle?"

"You can say that again"

* * *

John eyed the two men sat in his office. "So Ro came up with nothing?"

Cam nodded. "Not even a hint of interest in Caldwell apparently, and no reports of unacceptable behaviour either. But there appears to have been a warning put out about him, it didn't take long for his treatment of Vi to do the rounds. That would have cut off any hopes of play he would have had in the city"

"At least that's something I guess, and good to hear they're still effectively looking out for each other"

"Oh yeah, Atlantis subs aren't stupid, and they're not to be messed with either. Kinda makes me a little proud" Cam grinned.

John rolled his eyes. "And our Dom's?"

"Few of the higher ups said they'd had to step in and tell others that beating the shit out of a Colonel, and the leader of SG-1, wouldn't be healthy for their careers. He has been trying to exert his influence, especially when it comes to Jackson" Evan tapped his pen against his lips. "Shame all of us are settled, we'd be the only ones who could get away with going against his orders"

"Vi's Collar isn't a full one" Cam raised a brow at John.

"No Cam, I'm not taking Jackson to bed just to see what would happen. It would be unfair to him, and to Violet. And he'd probably be pissed I would even suggest it, he's very protective of her. Their time on SG-1 together has formed a strong bond"

Cam sighed. "Yeah, I know. Sorry John, had to be at least suggested"

He nodded. "I think the only thing we can do is pass this on to O'Neill, if anything he'll at least be pissed about this, he and Jackson have been close for a long time. And I don't think Caldwell will try anything now, they head back tomorrow, and he isn't stupid, he'll know we've been checking up on him"

His door chimed and John sent a request for it to be opened. His two visitors stepped inside.

"Colonel Sheppard, you asked to speak with us?" Vala raised a brow, Teal'c silent and impassive by her side.

"Yeah, thank you for coming. Please…" He gestured to the other two chairs that had been pulled out and placed around his desk.

Nodding they took their seats and waited for him to speak again.

John sighed, how to play this? "It has been brought to my attention that your CO is trying to influence the Dom's here, keep them away from Dr Jackson. I know it's a risk to speak to you but I am concerned for Daniel, and also a little pissed the Colonel is throwing his weight around in my city"

Vala looked at Teal'c who inclined his head. Turning back to John she smiled slightly. "We are aware of Steven's activities, have been for some time now. We try to help, interfere as much as he will allow but our influence does not stretch as far as we would like. We are, after all, still outsiders at the SGC. In regards to Daniel I am unsure as to the reason he is doing this but I will not allow it to go too far"

John raised a brow.

She smoothed her hands over her leather pants. "I have always been fond of Dr Jackson, and if it had not been for Violet I may well have taken him for myself some time ago"

"What?" He felt the rage well up again.

Vala held a hand up. "Not like that Colonel Sheppard. In recent months I have grown concerned about her treatment, the care that she was offered, but it took me some time to learn the ways the Council and the SGC work. It was important for me not to make a mistake"

"A mistake?" Cam raised a brow.

"Any mistake could have derailed my plans, and once I'd revealed them there would have been no going back. I do not take female subs, my time as Quetesh has made it impossible to find any form of physical pleasure with them, but if we would have returned from here to Earth with Violet I would have offered her a chance to escape Steven, and the Council"

"An Ownership Collar?"

Vala nodded. "Yes, it would not have been a permanent one but they would not need to know that. And now the Ori are gone I could have taken Violet with me when I left the SGC. A couple of years exploring the Milky Way should have been enough to distance us from both groups, then she could have returned or stayed with me but under Guardianship only"

"You would have done that?" Evan looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"I may be many things Major Lorne but I am not one to stand by while a sub as special as Violet is slowly used up until she's insane or dead"

"Dead?" John blinked at her.

"Miss Rayne was becoming weaker under Colonel Caldwell's care" Teal'c met his gaze. "She would have eventually been ordered into battle with something that had superior strength. And he refused to tell her of the things she was to engage with until the last possible moment, thus leaving her unprepared"

"I should have just shot him"

Vala smiled. "I believe that is frowned upon amongst your people yes? However that is no longer of any matter, Violet will flourish here, we have both been very impressed by what we have seen. As I said our influence is not great but if you should ever need anything we would be more than happy to do what we can. As for Daniel, and Steven, we still have a few tricks up our sleeves"

"Tricks?"

"I shall offer Daniel what I would have done Violet, but I hope that he will take it for other reasons also. As for our leader, it will take time but he shall pay for what he has done"

"Indeed"

They stood, Vala turning before the door slid open. "Violet has been sent here to kill the Wraith. Once she begins her hunt it will not take her long to rid Pegasus of their presence and then she will be recalled to the mountain. She worked for the SGC for two years before Steven recruited her to SG-1, there is much that is not in her personal files. I would recommend that you find a way for her to stay here, or allow her the freedom to find a more permanent Collar"

The door slid shut behind them and the three men looked at each other.

"What the hell does that mean?"

John sighed. "It means that we either choose to keep her here until she's no longer needed or make the decision to get involved in what is probably a whole load of shit waiting to hit the fan"

"Great" Evan eyed the door. "They're kinda scary"

John snorted.

"Wonder what they're gonna do?"

"No idea. But I look forward to the emails, I have a feeling Vala's are going to especially interesting"

"Tealc's will probably be just a blank screen, staring threateningly at you"

"You're an idiot"

Cam flipped him off.

* * *

Rodney frowned at the paper in front of him, this was ridiculous, he was a genius for fuck's sake.

"What's up baby?" His Dom raised a brow and wandered back over to the seating area.

Violet was feeling a little better so they'd all gathered in John's quarter's for a quiet movie night. She was wrapped in a blanket next to him bracketed between her Dom's legs as he occasionally ran his fingers through her hair. Rodney knew all too well how intense all of the Dom's in the House could be when one of them was injured or fell ill. He'd been practically handcuffed to Evan for a month after the brain parasite thing.

"Stupid crossword"

"I thought you were a genius"

Rodney glared at Ronan who was sprawled out on the floor opposite him.

"Play nice children" Laid out on the couch above his sub Cam removed the arm that had been slung over his eyes and smiled. "Give us the clue"

"No" Rodney huffed.

"No tantrums baby" The Dom winked at him.

Violet jostled his shoulder. "Don't worry Rodney, they won't get it, you're so much smarter. They just fly planes"

"Kitten all these little smart arse remarks are being recorded for when you're fully recovered"

"Oh…damn"

"Violet.."

"Sorry John" Violet snuck Rodney a quick grin. "Go on, try me?"

Rodney sighed. "Fine. Five letters, young turk with a need for speed"

"Hmm" She furrowed her brow. "Huh"

"Oh come on!" He glared at her. "Really?!"

"You know this one Princess?"

"Maybe"

"I hate you"

"Want me to tell you the answer?"

"No"

"Can you tell me the answer?" Ronan smirked over at them and got a tap on the shoulder.

"Don't wind him up baby. Evan will be mad"

"Bite me Mitch" His Dom flipped off the other man and sat next to him. "Let Vi tell you. Now I want to know"

"Stupid crossword" He sighed again. "Fine, but I'm still smarter than you at important stuff"

John snorted from his place above them.

"Of course you are Rodney" She smiled at him. "And I have an unfair advantage with this one"

"You do?"

"Uh huh. It's Demon"

"You're shitting me?

"Rodney!"

"Demon?!"

"Uh huh"

"No way"

"Yep" She grinned over her tea. "Need for speed…speed demon. Young turk…a member of one or more of the insurgent groups in Turkey in the late 19th century who rebelled against the absolutism of Ottoman rule and were often referred to as demons because of their penchant for rape, murder, torture etc etc"

Rodney gaped at her. "How do you know that?"

"I pretty much know everything demony.."

"Demony?"

"Uh huh"

"But they weren't really demons"

"Well, no one really knows. They could have been, or they could have been worshipping one or possessed by one"

"Demons are real?"

"Of course they are silly" She smiled innocently. "Where do you think all the things I fight come from?"

"Um, well.." He furrowed his brow. "..well, I never really thought about it. Huh"

"What is a demon?" Ronan raised a brow.

Violet looked at Cam. "Go ahead and explain Princess"

She nodded and shifted her gaze to her fellow sub. "The original and most powerful demons originated eons ago. They were godlike extra-dimensional beings called the Old Ones. The Old Ones lived on Earth during the Primordium Age after they were brought to there from their home dimensions. However, as time passed, new, mortal creatures began to appear on Earth and turn on and fight against the demons, and the Old Ones either retreated to other dimensions or interbred with humans, diminishing their powers through the generations. Now we're left with a bunch of cross-bred weirdos who try to take over the world and stuff"

"I really wish the bad guys would come up with a more original plan"

Violet grinned at Rodney. "Yeah, it can get a little old. But sometimes you get some who want to bring hell to Earth too"

"Cause that sounds so much more fun"

"What do they look like?" Ronan was eyeing her curiously.

"Um, there are different species, most have human characteristics because of the cross-breeding but with claws, or horns, or scales. Others are more monster-like, or resemble animals. Like the Sluks which are large black spiders"

"Great, something creepy made even more creepy"

Evan snorted and squeezed Rodney's shoulder. "Whats the weirdest you've seen?"

Violet looked thoughtful then grinned. "Gachnar"

"Gachnar?"

"Uh huh, he called himself the Dark Lord of Nightmares and the Bringer of Terror"

"Way to big yourself up"

"Yeah well, he needed to"

Cameron raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"He was uh, little. Four inches…"

"Kitten.."

"Tall"

"Ah, ok" John sat back again. "Really?"

"Umhmm. We were meant to banish him but I accidentally stepped on him"

"Awesome" Her Dom rubbed the back of her neck.

"Giles yelled a lot"

Rodney tapped her knee. "What about the scariest?"

"I'm a Slayer, I don't get scared"

"Bullshit"

"Rodney.."

Violet smiled at him, she knew he knew he was pushing his luck tonight. The crossword thing must have got to him more than he realised. "B's gone up against some serious stuff in her time but for me..probably the Turok-Han"

"More than one of them?"

Violet nodded. "They're ancient powerful vampires, stronger and fiercer than regular vamps, kinda like what neanderthals are to humans. Sunlight and beheading kills them, but they're immune to crosses, and holy water only causes minor burns. Its also harder to stake them cause they have denser sternums, and they can enter your home without permission. They were the first thing I ever fought as a Slayer, thousands of them against twenty of us, including B"

"I thought there were hundreds of Slayer's?"

"Um yeah, there are. But that was the first fight, the day they activated our powers. The only ones there were those of us who had managed to make it to Sunnydale, something was killing off the potentials, a lot of us didn't get that far"

"Did it come after you?"

Violet nodded. "Yeah, killed my watcher, and the operative who was trying to help me escape"

* * *

**The next day.**

Violet stood and stared at the man in front of her, toothbrush still gripped in one hand. She tried not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, she was in sweatpants and vest, barefoot, with bed hair and holding a toothbrush, facing her ex-Dom. Then she tried not to think about how much trouble she was going to be in. Violet licked her lips, gaze flickering to the unconscious Hermoid and there was a reason for an inter-galactic war if ever she saw one. The Asgard did not like to be humiliated, or shot at.

"Remove your radio"

Violet sighed. "No"

"Now"

"I no longer answer to you Steven, and this is verging on the comedic, what could you hope to achieve by beaming me up here? I belong to Atlantis now, and my Dom is not going to be pleased when He discovers you interrupted my morning bathroom regime"

The man growled. "Your Dom is currently off-world, and this ship is due to leave in twenty minutes. That gives me plenty of time to make you see sense"

"Excuse me?"

"Eighteen days, and we are going to be spending a lot of time together"

"In the brig? When Colonel Ellis discovers you've stunned Hermoid and kidnapped a sub from the city he won't exactly be throwing a party in your honour Steven" Violet tried a small smile. "You're a good man, a good Dom, the Ori was a difficult time. I understand. If you send me back now no one will notice. This could end your career Steven"

"I have no worries regarding my career Violet, however I do when it comes to you staying in Atlantis, serving _them, _you got sick within your first two weeks"

"Entirely my fault, and could not have been predicted"

"Do not interrupt! It is disrespectful!"

Crap. Violet eyed him, either he'd been taken over by an alien parasite or the man had finally descended into madness. She reached for her ear and he raised his weapon.

"Don't make me hurt you Violet"

"You won't Steven" She pressed her earpiece.

* * *

_"__Mitchell"_

_"__Cameron, I'm sorry to disturb you"_

_"__Everything ok Princess?"_

_"__Um, I am fine..and currently on board the Daedalus"_

_"__What?!"_

_"__He was most eager to speak with me.."_

_"__Jesus fucking…"_

_"__I am a little concerned…"_

_"__I'm coming baby"_

* * *

_"__Colonel Mitchell, I am about to give the order to depart. Is there a problem?"_

_"__Damn right there is. Where the hell is Caldwell?!"_

_"__Colonel.."_

_"__He's taken Violet, she's on your ship"_

_"__Shit, just….Hermoid is not responding"_

_"__Get me on that ship Ellis"_

_"__Sending sec teams to the transporter room. Stand by"_

"Screw this" Cam turned to Elizabeth. "I'm taking a Jumper. You'll need to notify John"

"I get all the shit jobs"

He snorted in spite of the rising panic and sprinted out of the gateroom. As he settled into the pilot's seat his radio crackled.

_"__Mitchell"_

_"__He's locked us out Mitchell. We're working on it"_

_"__I'm coming in on a Jumper"_

_"__You need to promise me you won't kill him"_

_"__No fucking way"_

_"__Mitch"_

_"__Fine. But I'm beating the crap out of him"_

_"__If your sub hasn't already done it"_

_"__Shit"_

He clicked his radio off. Violet could well be punished for laying hands on a Dom, even if it was in self-defence.

_"__Vi?"_

_"__Princess, you hear me?"_

_"__Crap. If you can hear me baby there are sec teams outside the transporter room's door, if you're there get to it if you can. I'm on my way. Don't lay a finger on Caldwell!"_

* * *

Violet stepped around the console trying to keep as much distance between them as possible. When she'd radioed Cameron she had been sure that Steven wouldn't actually hurt her, or shoot her, but now she wasn't so sure. Her conversation with her House Dom had appeared to only increase the Colonel's anger and she had removed her radio to try to placate him. She would have no problem in taking him down but there was no way in hell she was being publicly flogged because of him.

Steven dropped the box he was holding and kicked it over to her, keeping his gun aimed at her head. She stayed still, no amount of Slayer healing ability would fix a shot between the eyes.

"Pick it up and open it"

"Steven…"

"You will address me as Sir" He glared at her. "Now do as you're told"

Violet stared at the box suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Your Collar"

She swallowed back the sick feeling. "I wear a Collar already"

"Not a full one"

"I am flattered but.."

"Pick it up and put it on!"

Violet raised a brow. "Subs do not remove or place their own Collar's Steven. That honour is for the Dom"

"You have given me no other choice Violet. Perhaps once it is round your neck you will be more inclined to listen to me. Your place is with me, I own you"

"Not any more"

He growled and clicked off the safety.

* * *

Colonel Ellis raised a brow as Mitchell ran around the corner, sliding to a stop outside the door. "Jesus Mitchell, you leave the engine running too?"

The other Dom growled at him.

"Hey, easy ok? Novak is nearly there with the door"

"Easy?!"

"You need to take a breath Cameron. Otherwise I can't let you in there"

"She's mine"

"And this ship is mine and I'll be damned if I have to stand in front of the board and try to explain why I let you kill a fellow Dom. Let me handle Caldwell, you get your sub"

"Abe.."

"You know I'm right Cam, this way it'll be easier to rid the SGC of him for good"

He watched as the other Dom took a breath. "Right, right, shit. I'm sorry Abe. I.."

"I understand Colonel, as you said she is yours. It can't be easy"

"Just think yourself lucky Sheppard is off world"

Ellis snorted. "Yeah, crazy fucker"

"It's done Sir" The engineer stepped back to allow the sec team to move into position.

"Good work Novak, thank you"

She nodded. "Of course"

As the door slid open Caldwell dropped, the gun he had been pointing at Violet falling from his hands. Kicking it away the sec team swarmed him, dragging him from the room. Cam made a vague mental note to ask O'Neill to send some Zats out to Atlantis, they'd come in handy, before stepping into the room, immediately going to Violet, crowding her against the wall.

"Cameron.."

He pushed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in tight as his tongue forcefully claimed her mouth. She was warm and soft, pliant in his arms, and safe. As she moaned quietly he tried to pull her in impossibly closer, the sounds of the med team surrounding Hermoid fading into the background. After a few moments his brain helpfully informed him that he should probably stop unless he wanted to end up giving half the crew a show, he pulled back.

Violet blinked up at him, eyes a little glazed. "I'm sorry Cameron. I really don't mean for this shit to keep happening to me"

He snorted. "It's ok baby. Not your fault..again"

"I'm cursed"

"No..just really hot"

She smiled weakly. "Is John mad?"

"Probably"

His sub sighed and hid her face in his chest. "I'm not going to be able to sit for a week"

"Probably"

"Can I come stay with you?"

"No"

"You're mean"

"Uh huh, and you're very grateful for that"

Someone cleared their throat behind them. He twisted his head and glared at the now smirking Colonel Ellis. "Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard is on his way back to the city, I have been advised by Dr Weir that I may not wish to still have his sub on board when he arrives"

"Ah, crap"

* * *

John took a breath, eyes running over his sub hungrily taking in the long thin marks of his cane, the wider shorter ones of his flogger. He'd been holding back on playing out a full scene with Violet wanting to allow her to get back to full strength and to rebuild her trust of military Dom's but by taking her today Caldwell had made it impossible for him to resist any longer. She was his, and the white-hot rage that had coursed through his veins as Cam had wordlessly handed him the box holding the other Colonel's Ownership Collar had snapped his usual iron clad control.

If she hadn't been a Slayer he would have asked his House Dom's to keep her with them until his anger died down, it could be dangerous to play with those feelings clouding your judgement, but she could take it, had taken it. Her body occasionally shuddering with orgasm as she'd indulged in his instruction that she was to climax whenever she wished, and as often.

No longer bound to the hooks on his wall she was on her hands and knees with him buried deep inside the arse he'd promised to take as his own when she was ready. Violet clenched around him and John groaned quietly, she was so tight and the heat was exquisite. He leant forward and she whimpered softly. "Do you trust me my Kitten?"

"Yes John"

"Do you understand that I will always come for you?"

"Yes John"

"And I will never hurt you"

"I know John" Her voice was barely above a whisper now.

"What are you sub?"

"Your's John"

"Your's…Sir"

Violet shivered under his weight. "Yes..Sir"

He growled quietly, lips brushing over her ear before raising himself back up, hands caressing over soft skin, fingers curling around her hip bones. "You will cum on my command"

"Yes Sir"

Beginning with slow, lazy thrusts it soon became too much, the adrenaline from earlier and the hour he'd spent decorating his sub's skin with his marks had brought him too close to completion. At least he knew that Violet had taken more than enough pleasure from their play, this part didn't need to be a marathon. Increasing the force and speed of his thrusts John's fingers dug into her hips and he shifted to gain a better purchase on the bed. Then it was beautiful heat and friction, and the rippling of strong muscles around his dick, and Violet began to make heavenly little gasping sounds.

He closed his eyes and growled as he felt his body tighten, his stomach clench in anticipation. He tightened his grip even more, bringing up visions of perfect bruises in the shape of his fingers on her body, and let the last shred of his anger and fear drop away. "Now" Slamming into her he arched back as the first powerful waves of his orgasm hit, pulling her back onto him, trying to get impossibly deeper.

His climax began to verge on the painful as she joined him, locking down onto his dick, breathing his name, trembling in his grasp. Then the familiar and addictive feeling of that moment when your body releases you washed over him and he let go of her to brace himself on his hands as the tiny aftershocks rippled through his dick and spread out through his body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three weeks later.**

Miko eyed the people sparring on the end of the pier, wincing slightly as a blindfolded Teyla landed a blow to Ronan's thigh. Violet had insisted on this part of her training being performed outside so the other Slayer's House members and Miko's Dom were sat in the sunshine, the men having brought some paperwork to occupy themselves with. Although there didn't seem to be much being achieved as their eyes were following the impressive display by the Athosian.

She turned to Violet. "Is it necessary for me to learn this? We have excellent night vision"

The young woman nodded. "Yes, it is not always darkness that blinds us, and it will also aid your tracking. You must learn to use all your senses, to get them to work together"

"Right, great" Ronan's feet were taken from under him and his back hit the solid deck. She winced again in sympathy. "Ouch"

Violet smiled. "Don't worry, no heavy hits the first time, this is just about learning to place your enemy without being able to see them. Remember we face many but are only two. They only need for one of them to get a lucky hit in, we need to be certain each of our blows hits it's target every time"

"You're disturbingly violent"

"Thank you Rodney"

Colonel Sheppard huffed a laugh from above them. "Just curb the violence today Kitten, don't want to have to shoot Bates"

"Bite me Colonel"

Miko grinned up at her Dom who raised a brow. "You know the rules angel, give the signal if it's too much"

"For you or me Sir?"

He glared at her as Mitchell snorted. "Don't push it or I'll give Vi free rein"

She smiled innocently up at him as Teyla pulled off the blindfold and offered Ronan a hand. As the two made their way back to the group Violet stood and took the material from Teyla. "Thank you, very impressive"

The Athosian dipped her head slightly. "Perhaps when your training is done you would like to face me?"

Violet looked at her Dom questioningly. "Let's see if Miko breaks you first Kitten"

"No way, I am too awesome"

"Go away Violet"

"Yes Sir" Grinning at Miko she grabbed her by the hand and moved them both away from the spectators, and nearer the water.

"Just to let you know I actually did my hair this morning"

"No dunkings, got it" Violet smiled and wrapped the blindfold around her eyes, engulfing her in complete blackness. "I wonder if the Dom's are finding this weirdly erotic?"

Miko snorted. "Probably"

"Cool, more sex for me"

"You're lucky they can't hear us from this far away"

"They love it really. I'm sure John gets a little antsy when I behave myself too well"

"Hmm, no spankings"

"No, and He is so very talented"

"This conversation is definitely getting weirder"

"You're right" A finger brushed down her arm. "Open up your senses Miko. I may be a Slayer but so are you, you are capable of this. I move, I breathe, I disturb the air, make sounds, I have a scent" The contact was gone. "Find me. You have one minutes grace"

Miko tried to block out the slight panic and strained her ears for any sound. The breeze ruffled her hair, the scent of the ocean drifted up her nostrils but there was no Violet to be found. Shit, this was gonna hurt like a bitch.

* * *

John placed the unread file down on the floor beside his chair and watched from behind his Rayban's as the two Slayer's did impressive impressions of statues. Miko was stood facing East, blindfold firmly in place, Bantos held lightly in her hands. Standing a foot away facing her, Violet stood, eyes hidden from this distance but her posture looked relaxed, stance easy.

Miko began to spin slowly, obviously trying to pick out where the other Slayer was, she came to a stop facing the other way, back to Violet. He raise a brow at Dean who matched his gesture. "This is not a good start"

John snorted quietly, not wanting to interfere in the training. "She's very good Dean, she may surprise you"

"Perhaps" The other Dom tensed slightly as Violet raised a stick, taking it back slightly before cutting a smooth path through the air. Miko spun and blocked the blow. "Shit"

"You ok?"

"Fine" He glared at his CO.

John sighed quietly. He was slowly learning that the downside of owning a Slayer was that you had to accept they regularly got hurt, and usually on purpose. From Dean's reaction's he was guessing it never got easier. He swung his gaze back to the end of the pier, however it seemed that Miko was picking this one up fast, they were exchanging deliberate, cautious blows but the pace was steadily gathering. Until the younger Slayer misjudged her footing and stepped backwards off the end of the pier. Violet's hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist.

For a moment they looked like they were engaged in some kind of weird dance move, frozen with Miko hanging off the edge, connected to Violet with a single grip, the other Slayer stood firm, stance wide. Then she was being pulled back up and positioned back in the centre.

"Damn"

"Mitch" John rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey I'm all for taking this into the water"

"Of course you are"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Pervert"

"Prude"

Despite his slight uneasiness Dean grinned at them. "Please Sir's, not in front your subordinates"

Mitchell flipped him off then raised a brow, sitting forward. "Uh.."

"What?" John focused his attention back on the Slayer's. "What the..?" Violet was clearly talking to Miko about something, whilst placing another blindfold on herself.

"Well, this will be interesting"

"Ev.."

"Leave them be John. They can only hit water to be fair" Evan smiled at him as he dangled a bottle of water in front of Rodney which was met with a huff. "Its hot baby, rehydrate"

"I am not a child"

"Yet you continue to act like one"

There was a quiet rumble. "Violet is very good"

He looked down at Ronan, who was stretched out catching his breath at Mitchell's feet. "Yes, thank you baby, I am aware"

Cam grinned at him. "Don't you want to see whats gong to happen next?"

"Probably not"

"Coward"

John glared at him. Then Violet began to move. And as the speed picked up he was sure he could hear her talking to Miko, then her words became a little clearer as the sound of the Bantos meant she had to raise her voice. She was directing the other Slayer, ensuring that neither of them got too close to the edge, occasionally a foreign word was garbled out, which he presumed were the names for the styles of fighting Slayer's were taught as each time she did it both girls shifted stances, movements subtly altering.

"Sure you still want a go Tey?"

The Athosian Domme smiled over at him. "It is about time you sent me a challenge John"

"Hey!" Ronan frowned up at them.

* * *

"Why the hell aren't I in my shorts?"

"Um, because it's unseemly for a Military Commander?" Evan grinned at him.

John flipped him off lazily. The sun was high now and the heat would be great if he wasn't wearing all black. He watched his sub through half-lidded eyes as she swayed back up the pier towards him, the black halter and shorts looking a little damp from sweat, beads of moisture visible as she got closer, running between her breasts and down her legs. It was times like these he was a little jealous of subs, Ro was practically naked now, bathing in the heat of the sun and Rodney had shed his tee leaving him in just a pair of jeans, bare feet hanging over the edge of the pier.

She came to a stop beside him.

"Get some water Kitten"

Nodding Violet grabbed a bottle and laid out on her stomach next to Ronan, handing him another. The other sub took a mouthful of water then placed the bottle down, reaching for the sunscreen. Unhooking the back of her halter top Ronan warmed the cream in his hands before making sure he liberally coated all the exposed skin. His sub hummed quietly as the back of her legs were administered the same treatment.

"That's enough Ronan, we're not putting on a show"

The man grinned up at him. "Yes Sir"

John rolled his eyes.

"Does that mean I can't do my front too?"

He sighed. "Violet please try to behave"

Cam smirked at him. "Nothing wrong with an even tan John"

He pulled his shades down to shoot him a look. "Even when the marines are playing football on the next pier?"

The other Dom looked over just as one of the men took a ball to the head as he momentarily got distracted. He snorted. "Yeah, ok. No naked sunbathing today Princess" He toed Ronan. "Or you, so don't get any ideas"

Ronan squinted up at him. "What about a swim?"

"Ooh, that sounds lovely"

"Neither are you naked swimming"

"Ooh skinny dipping"

"That's enough Violet" John leant forward as she arched her neck up to look at him, breasts dangerously close to being exposed to the now gathering crowd on the other pier. He stroked a thumb down her cheek. "Seeing as you seem to be intent on showing off today how about I get your bikini, then you can have your swim?"

"Yes please" She turned her head slightly to press her lips against his hand. "Will you join me Sir?"

"Of course baby, as long as you stay out of trouble whilst Evan and I go get our things"

Violet nodded. "Yes Sir"

"Good girl" He stood. "You want your stuff Cam?"

"Yeah, cheers Shep"

Evan pushed himself up from his seat. "And why is it me coming with you?"

"You're stronger, can carry more stuff" He grinned at Cam as the other man flipped him off.

* * *

John stepped into the briefing room and smiled as he saw Elizabeth conversing with Aiden, head bent low to catch what he was saying. She looked up. "Ah John, thank you for coming, I'm sorry to disturb your evening"

He waved a hand. "Not a problem, hasn't exactly been a stressful day"

"Ah yes" She smiled again. "You enjoyed your swim?"

He rolled his eyes. "I did, until half the city joined us"

Her sub grinned, his one good eye glinting with amusement. "I believe the other half have already put in their requests for the next day off Colonel"

"Aiden.." Elizabeth sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry M'am" He stood and offered John a salute. "I'll see you at the gate tomorrow Sheppard"

"Will be good to have you back on the team Lieutenant" John grinned at him. "Keep you out of trouble too" Elizabeth's joy at having her sub returned to her was being tempered by the slightly rebellious streak he seemed to have picked up on his adventures off-world.

"Be quiet the both of you" She glared at him. Aiden shot John a smirk and slipped out of the room. She sighed again. "Please John, sit" She gestured to another chair.

Raising a brow he moved to a seat opposite her. "This sounds serious Liz"

"Maybe" She took a sip of coffee. "I have had an email from O'Neill in today's data burst. I'm guessing you haven't checked yours yet?"

He shook his head. "No, we've been out on the pier then it was dinner. What's wrong?"

"It's Caldwell"

John sighed. Great. "Now what? I thought he'd be long gone by now"

"Once the Daedalus returned to Earth he was transported straight down the brig. He was then subjected to the usual interrogation and medical checks. When a seemingly excellent serving member of the SGC does something like this they are always tested for anything that could explain their actions, make sure they have not been compromised"

He nodded.

"It appears that Steven had been carrying around a G'ould symbiote for many months. He and Landry are both claiming that this is what forced his hand, that he was not in control of his own actions"

"Bullshit"

"John" She frowned. "Wether it is or not this revelation has changed everything. He will now be on extended downtime but will remain at the SGC"

"Shit" He ran a hand through his hair.

"He has issued a formal apology to Hermoid, and to your House John" She tapped the desk thoughtfully with her pen. "O'Neill is also suspicious of this story. As he is no longer a constant presence at the mountain he cannot be sure how far Landry's influence stretches, he is also concerned that he has lost some of the old loyalties he had built during his time on SG-1 and as CO of the base" She eyed him. "O'Neill has managed to place an old friend onto SG-1, Colonel Samantha Carter will be stepping in as their temporary leader. From what I have heard she is incredibly capable, and she served with O'Neill for many years"

He nodded again. He'd heard of the woman before but had never met her. She had supposedly lost out to Caldwell for the position the first time around because Landry hadn't liked her loyalty to O'Neill, and by all accounts she was the smartest military officer there. Colonel Carter had a genius that matched Rodney's but had chosen to serve in the field instead.

"What makes the General suspicious?"

"Both Miss Mal Doran and Teal'c have both played hosts to symbiote's and apparently this means they should be able to pick up on their presence in others, also Violet should have noticed something was off. Slayer's are able to tell if a person's _aura_ is broken, a skill needed to tell if someone is possessed or under some kind of spell"

"And I thought our world was weird"

Elizabeth smiled. "It is fascinating"

"Weird"

She rolled her eyes. "However none of them ever mentioned anything, or attempted to _test _him"

"So they've faked the tests?"

"Possibly. It would have taken a lot of work, and for several lab techs and someone in the infirmary to back them up.." She shrugged. "..however even amongst SGC personnel bad apples can slip in.."

"..or people can be bought. A sick Aunt, a large debt.."

She nodded. "Exactly. O'Neill is looking into everyone who was involved in the testing. Thankfully both Abe and Cameron acted accordingly during the incident here so there is nothing that can come back to them, and Violet was the picture of a perfectly behaved sub"

"Could have fooled me"

Elizabeth grinned at him. "She is an excellent sub John and you know it"

He flipped her off.

She sighed again. "There was also an encrypted attachment. The General has been looking deeper into Violet's and Caldwell's history because of the latest developments" His brows rose again. "The encryption programme was created by Colonel Carter, apparently only McKay would have a hope in hell of breaking it so we're safe, unless Rodney decides to go rogue"

John snorted.

"Violet spent three years at the mountain. When she first joined she was signed up to SG-12, a new team that started on third contact missions, or science based ones" He nodded his understanding. All new teams were broken in gently to what could lie the other side of the gate. "Around this time O'Neill stepped down from SG-1 and he and Buffy spent more time in Washington, occasionally travelling to other bases. When Buffy took his full collar she effectively no longer answered to the Council, and they were no longer obliged to keep her informed of everything the younger Slayer's were doing"

"I'm getting a bad feeling Liz"

"Fourteen months into her service Violet went missing, a malfunction with a gate off-world. It sounds similar to what happened to you John, but she was not sent to the future but an entirely different galaxy. It was because of her efforts to regain contact with Earth that they were warned of the Ori's plan to come to the Milky Way"

"She was sent to the Ori galaxy?" He stared at her.

"Yes John. Quite by accident. When O'Neill finally learned of her disappearance he had Carter look into it, she couldn't find anything suspicious"

He frowned. "Ok"

"Once Violet was back on Earth she was immediately recruited to SG-1 to help them deal with the Ori, and their leader Adria"

"Reach the point Liz"

"Now John.."

He narrowed his gaze.

She held her hands up. "Adria was very powerful John, some of it was from the Ori themselves such as her ability to control fire, the telekinesis, the rapid ageing etc"

"And?"

"She was also very strong John, physically"

He stared at her, trying to get his brain to work despite the horrible swirling of his stomach. "I.."

"Violet was gone a little over nine months"

He closed his eyes briefly. "You're telling me.."

"Violet was recruited to fight her own daughter John"

"But she..killed her"

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "A choice, Adria it appeared could not be swayed and she had already caused the deaths of so many. The enslavement of entire planets"

"Jesus. They couldn't have sent another Slayer?"

"The Council refused to send any more girls to the SGC and Violet was the most powerful available to them. O'Neill thinks Steven was also hoping their connection could have led the way to a different outcome"

"That's ridiculous"

"With Buffy gone and the post of Head of House for the Slayer's not filled at that time there was no one to speak up for Violet, or to intervene on her behalf"

"From the sounds of it the current Head wouldn't have done anything anyway"

Elizabeth raised a brow but refrained from asking. "I believe Miss Lehane, who now runs the House, was most displeased when she discovered this decision had been made without a voice for the Slayer's at the table so to speak. She immediately tried to pull Violet from SG-1 but it was too late. Three weeks later Adria was dead, the Ori hightailing it back to their own galaxy"

"This Miss Lehane, she wanted Vi back at the House?"

"I don't know John, we are still very limited when it comes to what information the Council shares but I do know it was thanks to her vote that O'Neill had enough sway to send Violet out here. Apparently she's still a little pissed about the Adria thing, and she's working hard to give Slayer's more of a say at the Council's table. I got the feeling in his email that she also suffered at their hands at some point. And I know Buffy had a few run ins with them"

He nodded wearily. "Ok, thanks Liz. I'll check my email when I get back"

"Will you speak to Violet John?"

"I don't know. She hasn't lied to me, and I've never asked about the Ori so she hasn't deliberately hidden it from me. Technically it is none of my business despite my Collar" He rubbed his face. "She's doing so well I don't want to stir this shit up"

"If O'Neill chooses to fight Landry on the Caldwell issue all sorts could be exposed John, and Violet will have to be present at any hearing"

"I just wish for once everyone would piss off and leave us alone"

"You have things in your past too John, we all do. It's the life we lead"

* * *

Violet popped a piece of cake into her mouth and curled up contentedly on her bed. She was in her own room watching a movie because John had not been pleased when He'd found crumbs in His bed after her last movie night for one. She looked around and frowned slightly. She really must get B to send her stuff over, and maybe do a little internet shopping. The room was seriously lacking home comforts, even her bedding was still the standard issued ones. John's stuff was so much comfier and softer.

Her door slid open and she looked up at her Dom.

"Why are you in here Kitten?" He frowned slightly and sat on the edge of the bed.

Violet gestured to her plate. "Crumbs"

John smiled slightly. "Ah, maybe you don't need brownies every time you watch a movie?"

"I don't?" He eyed her and Violet got a weird feeling in her stomach. "Um, have I done something wrong Sir?"

"No baby" He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I just.."

She swallowed. Her Dom was never unsure of anything. Like this He was making her nervous. "What?" She whispered.

John sighed and stretched out beside her. "I got an email from O'Neill today, picked it up a few minutes ago"

Violet waited. Was she going back? Did John not want her here anymore?

"Caldwell has gotten out of his little predicament Vi, apparently he was being controlled by a symbiote"

She frowned. There was no way the man had been possessed by anything, alien or otherwise.

"You don't agree my Kitten?"

Violet shook her head. "I would have noticed, so would Vala and Teal'c too probably"

"That's what O'Neill thinks" He pulled her in, pressing a kiss to her hair. "So he's been looking into everything. Everything Violet. And if he pursues this the smallest of details will be turned over and over at several hearings"

"Um, ok" She didn't think she had done anything wrong up on the Daedalus. "Will I be in trouble? Did I not act appropriately?"

"Yes baby, you did everything right. And thankfully Abe stopped Cameron from trying to kill him so we're safe on that front" She was picking up on His apprehension now, even a little anger. Violet chewed on her lip. "You will be ordered to be present at most of those hearings my sub, and Landry will use any excuse to discredit what you say"

"Oh" She dropped her gaze to her hands. "You know"

"Listen to me Slayer" He cupped her chin and raised her head. "I know you can pick up on my anger, I'm not angry at you. This happened outside of my Collar which means you were under no obligation to tell me. What angers me is that you were made to do that. And the only person who tried to help you was a girl who tortured you"

She blinked at Him. "Faith.."

"Tried to step in but she was too late. According to O'Neill she was the one who swayed the vote to send you out here too. It seems she is trying to repent"

"Oh"

"But in this fight with Caldwell, did his actions affect how you saw him as a Dom, a leader?"

Violet thought for a moment. "I don't think so Sir"

"You being forced to stand against your own child?" He frowned.

"She wasn't mine"

"Baby.."

Violet shifted from His grip. "They used enough of my DNA to make sure she looked more human than they did, it was by sheer coincidence they found themselves a Slayer. Adria was nearly all Ori, and I did not raise her. By the time I saw her again after the birth she was a grown woman"

"But you carried her Kitten, gave birth to her"

"And that was all. Maybe if I could have kept her, gotten us both back it would have been different but I couldn't"

"How did they take her from you? Your strength.."

"I had escaped, was hiding out on quite a primitive planet. When they found me I was still very weak, from the blood loss"

John tilted her head again, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "I'm so sorry baby"

"Others have had stranger things happen to them" She attempted a smile. "I am fine"

"You had better not be lying to me Violet"

"No Sir, I wouldn't" She tried to keep her face open to His gaze.

Eventually John nodded. "Ok baby, but you will tell me if this, or anything else, becomes a problem. Wether it be affecting your work or your well-being do you understand?"

"Yes Sir"

He smiled slightly and she smiled back, the sick feeling easing as His feelings of nervousness faded a little. "How about a bath baby? Then you can come watch that in my bed"

"Hmm, please Sir" Violet curled into His warmth. "Can I bring my brownies?"

"No" Her Dom rolled His eyes and detangled Himself from her, standing by the bed. "But we have tomorrow off so how about we open that bottle of wine you have stashed?"

"Wine?" She widened her eyes.

"Yes, which we shall talk about tomorrow"

"Are you sure you're not descended from Slayer's?"

"I'll take that as a compliment despite it's cheek" He pulled her up and into another kiss. Violet hummed into His mouth and wrapped herself around Him. Just as she thought He may forgo the bath and take her to bed He pulled back. "Unwind yourself Kitten, you're like a human leech"

She pouted up at Him. "Prettier than a leech"

Her Dom folded His arms across His chest and raised a brow. "I suggest you go run a bath before I change my mind. And punish you for your continued brattishness"

Shooting Him a quick smirk she slipped past and ran for the bathroom.

* * *

**One week later.**

John rolled his eyes at his paperwork. "Evan will you please just spit it out and quit staring at me"

His fellow Dom huffed a quiet laugh. "I'm not..Sir"

He raised his head to glare at his 2IC. "Yes you are, and if you insist on calling me Sir you won't have any problem taking your punishment for it" Evan flipped him off and stood to pour a coffee, waving the pot at John who nodded. "Yeah, cheers. I swear my own personal hell will be piles and piles of requisition forms and personnel requests"

"I'll be right there with you Colonel" Evan grinned and placed the mug on his desk.

Grabbing his coffee and placing his feet carefully right over yet another off-world request that was never going to be approved John eyed his friend. "So, spit it out Ev"

A brow was raised. "The coffee really isn't that bad"

"I mean it Major"

The other man sighed. "Has something happened with Violet that you haven't told us about?"

"Excuse me?" John narrowed his gaze.

Evan ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry John, I know it's maybe crossing a line but both Cam and I have noticed the change"

"Change?"

"In you John, you are..indulging her more. Almost spoiling her, I know we do all of them to a certain extent but…"

John stared at him. Evan looked ready to duck a punch. He swallowed. "I was afraid my behaviour might change"

"John, what has happened?"

"Nothing between us Ev" He waved his mug. "I found out something, a week ago. It's been..playing on my mind a bit"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I was worried about the very thing you've just brought up Ev, I didn't want you two to be affected by it too. You have your own subs who keep your blood pressure nicely up all on their own"

The Major snorted. "Yeah, but in a good way"

John grinned weakly back at him.

"So, what is it you found out?"

"Ev.."

"Your change in behaviour isn't a bad thing John, we weren't concerned because of how you were acting just because it had happened at all, it's usually a sign of some problems.."

"No problems"

"Ok, so what? Violet is still flourishing as far as I can tell, is still happy, still kicking everyone else's arse"

John huffed a laugh despite himself. "Adria.."

"The Ori leader?"

He nodded. "She was Violets daughter" The Major stared at him. "Ev?"

He blinked. "That's..that's not possible John, she was a grown woman"

"One who was genetically altered, forced to become an adult in a matter of weeks"

"Shit"

"Exactly"

"But..how?"

"Vi got sent to their galaxy, months before Earth had even heard of the Ori. Some gate malfunction, O'Neill says it's all above board, that part anyway. It was Vi that got word to the mountain about their plans"

"And they.." Evan hissed.

"No, it was all done in a lab Ev. Guess that's the only way they could get the leader they wanted. It was just pure coincidence that Vi got caught up in it" He ran a hand through his hair. "She escaped the ship but it was too late. Gave birth to Adria on some shit hole planet, the Ori soldiers found her only a few hours later"

"And they took the baby?"

John nodded. "Left Vi to bleed out"

Evan closed his eyes briefly. "Well, this explains your behaviour John. I..I kind of want to throw up"

"Yeah" He sighed. "I just..I can't get that picture out of my head you know? And then they made her go up against her own child"

"Have you spoken to Violet about this John?" The Major took a sip of coffee and managed to look a little less green.

"Yeah, she said she's fine. That Adria wasn't really hers but..surely you can't just make peace with that, move on?"

"We've made peace with a lot John. And look at Ro, when he first came here.."

"I know Ev, and I'll get over it. As soon as I can stop fucking picturing it"

"She's tough…" His fellow Dom looked up as the door slid open. He raised a brow. "Violet, did we forget how to use the door chime?"

John frowned, she was chewing her lip, one of her very few tells. "Kitten, what's wrong?"

"Um" She looked at him, gaze flickering. "Earth has just dialled in.."

"What? Why wasn't I.."

"Elizabeth is still speaking with General Landry over the feed Sir, she signalled me to come tell you"

"Shit"

"Colonel Caldwell is coming though the gate with an escort to issue his apology, and Landry is also coming. Apparently this case is getting his personal attention"

He eyed her. "You ok baby?"

His sub dropped her gaze. "I'm supposed to be there to receive my part of the apology but.."

"That little.." John clenched his jaw. "As your Dom I can do that on your behalf Kitten. You will stay with Evan until I've finished"

"I..if I could Sir"

Standing he grabbed his jacket and moved in front of her, tipping her head to him. Soft violet waves fell back from her face. "If I ever find you in the presence of either of those two men your punishment will be severe do you understand me?"

Violet licked her lips. "Yes Sir"

"You will only leave this office when Evan does, you will not leave his side unless it is to be by Cameron's. You speak to no one from Earth, you don't even look at them"

"Yes Sir" Her gaze dropped. "Thank you Sir"

John bent his head, hand running through her hair, lips brushing her neck. "You are mine"

"Yes Sir, everything"

Pressing a kiss to her throat he straightened. "Ev.."

"Go John" Evan waved a hand. "If you're not back by dinner we'll eat in my rooms"

"Thank you" Trailing a finger down his subs cheek John turned and left his office steeling himself to be pleasant to a man who he wanted to punch in the face, a lot.

Half an hour later he stood as Colonel Caldwell and General Landry appeared in the briefing room along with a four man sec team. He offered a begrudging salute. "General, Colonel, welcome to Atlantis"

They returned the salute and moved to the seats placed at the other side of the table. "Colonel Sheppard, thank you for accommodating us on such short notice" Landry nodded. "The city is quite breathtaking"

He tried to keep his face expressionless. "Thank you Sir, we like to think so" Retaking his seat he waited in silence.

"Gentlemen" Elizabeth smiled. "It is a pleasure to have you visit us. Please, in your own time"

John tried not to grin. Dr Weir in full diplomatic mode was still wonderful to watch, especially when she was deliberately pissing off the other party.

Landry cleared his throat. "I am sure you are aware of the latest discovery in connection to the investigation into Colonel Caldwell's incident on board the Daedalus" Elizabeth nodded. "He is now free from the influence of the symbiote although his rehabilitation will take several more weeks. We thought it best to pass on his words of apology in person, and for you to see the change in his behaviour"

Elizabeth nodded.

The General raised a brow. "I was under the impression that all of those concerned would be present?"

John laced his fingers together to stop himself from smacking his boss. "Colonel Mitchell is currently in the middle of a training session with our newest pilots and my sub.." He took a small satisfaction from Caldwell's subtle twitch. "..is under strict instructions to not deviate from her schedule, I am afraid she will be busy for the rest of the day"

"I am sure for something like this.."

"I apologise General but I find disrupting her regime in the slightest way can affect her well-being. I prefer to not break it unless the city moves into an emergency situation or she is needed for a rescue off-world" He smiled sightly. "I am happy to accept whatever you have to say to her and will, of course, pass it on to her when she finishes her tasks for today"

His supposed CO clenched his jaw before quickly smoothing his face. "Of course Colonel, I understand" He gestured to the man next to him. "Colonel, you are free to speak"

Caldwell nodded and smiled tightly at Elizabeth. As he began to run off his obviously prepared speech John sat back and let the drone of his voice wash over him.

* * *

Evan checked his watch then shot a glance at Violet who was curled up on the cushions behind his desk. If it wasn't for the fact his radio had remained steadfastly silent he would think that John had taken them all hostage or something, they'd been locked in the meeting for nearly two hours now. He tapped his radio.

_"__Mitchell"_

_"__Cam, you nearly done?"_

_"__Yeah Ev, whats up?"_

_"__I'm taking Vi back to my rooms, would you mind grabbing some food from the mess for us please?"_

_"__Sure, they're still here huh?"_

_"__Yeah, think he's killed them all?"_

There was a snort. _"Please, Liz would kick his arse"_

Evan smiled. _"Yeah, guess so. Ro with you?"_

_"__No, I'll collect him from the gym, he's been told to stay away from any visitors"_

_"__Ok, Rodney's already back home"_

_"__Cool, I'll be there in twenty Major"_

_"__Thanks Colonel"_

"Sweetheart" She looked up at him and he smiled. "Lets go home huh? Cameron's going to bring food"

"Ok, thank you Evan" Violet grabbed his hand and gracefully rose from her position.

"Not a problem baby. We don't want your Dom going on some kind of killing spree" She nodded silently waiting for him to gather his things. Evan frowned. "Usually that kind of comment would draw some witty remark Violet, what is wrong?"

She kept her gaze lowered. "Only the other's presence Evan. Sorry"

He studied her for a moment. Violet had sat in complete silence whilst he worked though his duties earlier and he'd thought she was just finding a relaxing head space again after the Caldwell news. However this was not their usual happy sub, John had called her Kitten from day one but it was certainly a pet name that suited her, Violet was usually full of bounce, and a little naughtiness, even when she had been sick. Now she looked like the sub John had described first meeting, painfully monosyllabic and cooly submissive.

"Do you want John sweetheart?"

"No, I am fine. Thank you Evan" And if she'd looked at him like that a few weeks ago he would have believed her but Violet Rayne had been a part of their House for long enough for him to read pretty well.

Frowning again but accepting her answer for now he nodded. "Very well. Stay with me please"

She nodded. "Yes Evan"

* * *

Cam exchanged a look with his fellow Dom as he was silently presented his dinner by Violet and she waited by his side, seemingly for instructions. He raised a brow and Evan shrugged. "Go and get your dinner Princess. Then back here to eat" He tapped the floor with his foot.

She nodded. "Yes Cameron"

He watched her move towards the trays he and Ronan had brought with them and pick one up before returning and curling up by his feet. Checking his own sub was happy enough sprawled out on the floor between the two couches he once again ran his eyes over her. Violet's posture seemed relaxed enough and she was steadily making her way through her dinner but something wasn't right. He set aside his half-finished meal. "Violet?"

The Slayer tipped her head up and slightly to the side. "Yes Cameron?"

He rolled his eyes. "Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong. I apologise if I have given that impression"

"I think you are lying"

"That is against the rules Cameron"

Now the other two subs were staring at her too, probably curious to see how long it took for the usually relaxed Dom to lose his temper. Cam frowned. "I'll ask you one more time Violet, and think carefully about your answer"

She sat and stared back up at him then licked her lips. "I..I need to kill something"

He stared back. "Excuse me?"

Violet calmly laced her fingers together in her lap. "Ever since I caught that virus I haven't been allowed off-world, focusing on Miko's training instead. And the events of the past few weeks have made me..anxious. I am a Slayer who is not doing much of the slaying. Today has pushed my control a little more and this is the only way I can keep it. To back off, keep things simple, base"

"You're going against your dynamic, that is very dangerous" Cam looked her over again, her expression was serene but her muscles were coiled, fingers gripping each other hard enough to begin to turn the skin white.

"Slaying is a part of my dynamic"

He flicked a look at Evan who nodded. Cam sighed. "Very well Princess, you're lucky we've had a little warrior experience" He waved a hand a Ronan who grinned up from the floor. "It's not funny baby"

"No Sir" His sub continued to grin at him.

Cam treated him to a look that promised retribution for his cheek then turned back to Violet. "We'll talk with John, get you back out in the field"

"Killing stuff?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah Princess, killing stuff"

* * *

John pressed a soft kiss to his subs back, gently running his fingers over his marks. Violet murmured quietly, shifting as the gun callouses grazed over her reddened skin. After speaking with Evan and Cam, then Violet herself he'd agreed to allow her to join Evan's team as he'd originally planned. He had been indulging himself keeping her here, away from danger, under his watchful gaze. But she was right, she was a Slayer, she needed to hunt, to indulge in that side of her dynamic.

And he wasn't sure the SGC and the Council would let him keep her here just for the company. Violet had been brought in to fight the Wraith and they would eventually ask for proof that she was doing that. He'd decided to play tonight, it would temporarily bring her back down and hopefully the effects would last until the next time AR-2 was scheduled to go off-world. He'd also been a little unsettled himself after his unnecessarily long meeting with Landry and Caldwell, he had a horrible feeling they were deliberately prolonging it in the hope that Violet would come looking for John after her duties were complete. Assholes.

What grated more than anything else the men had done to her was the care she had been offered, or lack of it. Not only had they forced her to stand against her own child but Caldwell had completely failed to give Violet the attention and nurture she would need after something like that. He often wondered at the fact she was still operating on all cylinder's, a lot of subs could have spiralled down quickly, and probably quietly. What had that Vala said? Used up. He swallowed and looked back down at her, it made him feel a little sick to think of her like that.

Broken, drained, her beautiful dynamic twisted and dirtied. He'd seen it before in other's, and not just subs but Dom's too. Stuff got into your head and wouldn't leave, and if no one helped you it laid down roots that dug in, spread. He smiled as her eyes opened and slowly came into focus. "Better my Kitten?"

Violet licked her lips. "Yes Sir, thank you"

"It was for my pleasure also baby" John pushed away the soft waves that had fallen over her face. "I told you I am always here"

She nodded. "I know Sir, I'm sorry"

"I know Violet" He sighed. "It's partly my fault, I've been trying to keep you tucked away, it isn't fair to you"

Her fingers stroked a light trail over his chest. "No one has ever tried to keep me away from the monsters before" His sub smiled up at him. "Its kinda sweet"

John glared at her. "I see you're feeling yourself again, little brat"

"Umhmm" Violet shifted to her side, curling into him, lips brushing his collar-bone.

He licked his own lips, roughly dragging his hands over her sensitive skin. "My pushy sub wants more huh?"

She squirmed slightly. "Always Sir"

John growled quietly. "Perhaps I should hand you over to your other Dom's?"

Violet shivered slightly against him. "Whatever Sir wants"

And it seemed his sub knew him as well as he knew her now. He enjoyed the pleasures that sharing subs within a House could bring but no one else would be laying hands on her tonight. He pulled her in close. "You are a very bad girl Violet Rayne, trying to wind up your Dom" She wriggled in his grasp, humming quietly. Rolling them so she was on her back, the friction of his sheets on her damaged skin would give her a nice edge of pain, John nestled between her legs. "And yet I continue to spoil you"

Lowering his head for a kiss that was all soft lips and slow slides of his tongue he rocked his hips, gently rolling his erection into the crook of her thigh. Violet whined quietly into his mouth, squirming to the side, trying to get to a position where he would slide in. And it seemed he still wasn't quite over the Adria thing yet because instead of pulling away and ordering her to her room John twisted slightly and gave her what she was seeking.

As his sub trembled under him and her limbs wrapped around his, mouth happily accepting his now slightly forceful exploration John increased the strength of his thrusts. If his Kitten was so desperate to feel her Dom then he'd make sure she could still feel him tomorrow too.

* * *

**The next day.**

"Hey Ro"

He nodded and silently made room for her to sit next to him. Settling her self down with her legs swinging over the edge of the pier Violet leant back on her hands. You always got a beautiful view of the sunrise out here, and John had left very early this morning, giving her permission to fill her day as she wished. Tomorrow she would be going off-world again.

"May I ask you something Ronan?"

He nodded, gaze firmly fixed on the horizon.

"Do you think that um, John is weary of me?" He turned his head and frowned at her. Violet sighed. "A Slayer, I, I'm not exactly an easy sub. There's always something happening to me, always some kind of drama" She sighed again and looked out over the water. "I just wish I could be normal for once"

There were a few moments of silence. "I ran from the Wraith for a long time, before that watched my world be destroyed, my team die. When they found me I had forgotten how to speak, how to interact. I had lost myself" He paused and Violet remained silent. "I was very angry and the more they welcomed me the more I resented them. And yet Cameron still chose to pursue me despite my efforts to remain solitary"

She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Violet would have liked to see that cat and mouse game played out.

"I was recaptured by the Wraith. They took me to my home planet, destroyed the gate so I was trapped. Once I was alone again I realised what I had been offered here on Atlantis and mourned the fact that I had not taken it. With the gate gone I believed that this was the end, I killed many, wanted to take all that I could before they eventually ended me"

"But they came for me, when I heard their gun fire, their voices I had hope again. Cameron saved my life that day and when I looked into his eyes I knew that I had found someone who would accept me for what I was, would work hard to understand me, do everything he could to take away the hurt and the rage. They understand, John understands, he has been through much also and you could not hope to find a better Dom"

She squeezed his hand briefly. "I know Ro, and thank you. I just sometimes wonder if He hopes He will find a better sub"

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "You are not listening. There is no better, not for you, or him" A finger trailed across her collar. "Both Rodney and I are surprised you still do not wear his full Collar"

"Oh" She frowned. "Really?"

"Yes. Think on it. It may be offered soon"

"Oh" Violet chewed her lip. "Oh"

Her friend snorted then looked up as their fellow sub appeared next to them. "You people all get up disgustingly early"

Ronan grinned. "You did not have to"

Rodney glared at him. "I was rudely awakened by a horny Dom who had to be in a meeting at 0600"

"Rodney got lucky"

He flipped her off and sat down next to her. "That is inappropriate"

"Not when it's just us" Violet winked at him.

He pulled a face. "So, what stimulating conversation are we having at this god awful hour?"

"We're talking about how naughty Ronan was when he first arrived"

The Satedan grinned at the other man around her. Rodney snorted. "Yeah, he gave Cameron this nervous twitch thing. It was hilarious"

Violet laughed. "I will really miss you two"

"You're not leaving"

"Perhaps"

"Please" Rodney rolled his eyes. "Sheppard would totally launch some kind of military coup if they tried to take you"

"Maybe. Hey!" She rubbed the back of her head where she'd received a light cuff.

"Idiot"

Violet stuck her tongue out at Rodney before settling back to see if she could spot any whales.

* * *

**One month later.**

Violet was getting angry. This was the seventh off-world mission where she'd encountered the Wraith and the damn things were still refusing to get out of their annoying whiny darts so she could kill them. She tried to ignore the cries of the Slayer deep inside and ran towards the gate, hyperaware of the dart screaming across the trees behind her, focusing on Rodney who was trying to repair the DHD that now had a rather large burn hole in it. She had to get to him before the ship did.

Stepping up her pace she saw as the scientist looked up from his work to stare at something behind her. The drone of the engines got louder. Then Evan was running from the trees yelling at his sub to move and Rodney just stood there, gaping up at the sky. Gritting her teeth Violet reached down and opened the cage, releasing the demon, feeling the power course through her veins, she hoped it would be enough.

As she slammed into Rodney there was a bright white light before everything went black. When she finally got her eyes to open again the demon was still there, ranting and raving at her to get the hell up, to go hunt, kill. Snapping the bindings that were holding her to the table Violet tilted her head, opening up her senses. Then she grinned, there were thousands of them.

* * *

John skidded to a stop by Evan, who was yelling at his still shaking sub, Rodney cradling his left arm. "Ev!" He frowned and grabbed his arm, shaking slightly. "Enough Major!" His 2IC whirled on him and John braced himself for a punch to the face but the other Dom seemed to pull himself back. "What the hell is happening?" John turned and gently ran a hand over Rodney's arm. The man fought down a whimper. Evan growled.

"I said enough. What's going on? Where is Violet?"

"It's all my fault" Rodney whispered.

"What?!" John winced at Rodney's flinch and softened his tone. "Hey, ok, I'm sorry. Just tell me baby ok?" He eyed his fellow Dom, Evan appeared to be swinging between rage and absolute panic. He felt sick, his 2IC was probably the most calm of them all, with a tight rein on his emotions. This was not going to be good, at least the Wraith had fucked off, and his team had managed to keep all the villagers safe.

"Um, I was fixing the DHD so we could dial home, Evan was doing a parameter check" Rodney flicked a quick look at his Dom. "And then I heard a dart, I turned and Violet was running towards me, I think she was yelling something, and the uh.." He ran a shaking hand through his hair. "…the dart, it was coming up behind her and I knew that she was trying to get me to move out the way, that she was trying to reach me first, and I could hear Evan yelling at me to do the same and I…" He choked a little. "I just..couldn't. I froze, I..I've never frozen.." Rodney took a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry"

John clenched his fists, trying to bite down on his temper, their sub didn't need both of his Dom's yelling at him. "What happened next Rodney?"

He seemed to compose himself for a moment. "She pushed me out the way, it was so close I was even blinded by the beam for a minute, I think that's how I hurt my arm. When Violet reached me she was going really fast, and she was so…strong"

"And..?"

Rodney dropped his gaze. "It took her"

* * *

**Six weeks later.**

Violet lay flat on the roof of an abandoned building watching the patrols come through the gate. After she'd killed everything on the first Hive she'd realised her mistake. She had effectively ruined any chance of getting off the ship, she couldn't fly the darts and she couldn't understand any of the readouts that scrolled across the green screens. Thankfully a few days later a second Hive had shown up curious as to why there was an empty ship floating about in space. It hadn't taken much effort to convince them to take her to their leader, a little pathetic pleading and trembling lips and she'd been kneeling before the Queen in a little under an hour.

Showing enough power to peak their interest she'd gotten herself implanted with a chip and beamed down onto a deserted planet. The Wraith wanted her to run and she did, occasionally turning round to kill the ones who were tracking her. Violet couldn't dial Atlantis with the chip inside of her, and she couldn't dig it out without help as it was placed between her shoulder blades and even a Slayer wasn't that bendy but she was back travelling the network of gates and she was making sure she left behind evidence of her presence.

He would find her, He had promised that He always would. He was going to be so pissed, and there was going to be a lot of yelling but getting back would be worth any punishment He dealt out. She tried not to think about how much she missed Him, and them, and got to her feet before silently dropping off the roof and landing deftly behind the Wraith. Giving a shrill whistle she waved as they turned. "Hey boys, looking for me?"

* * *

"Sir"

Cam turned around to look at Ronan. "Yes baby?"

"You should see this"

Raising a brow at John and Evan he followed his sub towards a group of empty buildings, AR-1 and AR-2, minus their Slayer, on his heels. Rounding the corner he looked to where Ronan was pointing and let out a low whistle. "Jesus"

"Very impressive" Teyla stepped beside him, eyes taking in the large hole ripped through the wall of what used to be a factory. "No scorch marks"

John passed them, running his fingers over the jagged edge as he reached the building. "Or tool marks"

"Ro?"

"There's dead Wraith inside, twelve of them. Necks snapped"

John straightened. "We get Miko here. If this is Violet I'm gonna fucking kill her"

Cam snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that one"

John glared at him. And ignored the small flare of hope in his chest.

* * *

**Three weeks later.**

Elizabeth tipped back in her chair. "Are you sure this is Violet?"

John nodded. "Yes. Miko says she has picked up her scent at all of the sites we've had her investigate, and Violet has not been hiding her presence. We think it's her way of leaving messages for us. She can't dial home if she's being tracked by Wraith, and neither can she leave clues to where she's going next, it's too risky. Also if the Wraith pick up on the fact she is a member of the expedition they could decide to just take her out from the sky. While she's out there running we have a chance of catching up to her, removing the chip"

"And how do you plan on doing that John?"

He rolled his eyes. "I've got McKay working on plotting all of the planets she's visited to see if there's a pattern she's working to, Dean has also agreed to put Miko on this full-time, her tracking has greatly improved under Violet's tuition along with her other abilities. I also happen to have an ex-runner at my disposal with a great deal of experience in these things"

She glared at him. "Don't try to disguise your worries with your tedious wit Colonel"

"Touchy today"

"Stop it John" Elizabeth smiled at him. "How are you, really?"

He sighed. "Lizbeth.."

"John, it's not like I don't know what it's like.."

"Violet was brought here to fight the Wraith, that is what she is doing, albeit slightly differently to how I had planned. And I am fine"

"No you are not, neither is your House, she quickly became a special part of your lives John, and she has now been gone for over two months, with everyone thinking she was dead for one of those"

"My House is not your concern!"

"John!" She frowned at him.

He rubbed his temples. "I'm..sorry Elizabeth. It has been a long few weeks"

"I know"

"I will get her back"

"I know John, and so does she"

After leaving his meeting John made his way to his 2IC's rooms. Rodney was working away in his lab and Cam and Ronan were down in the gym. The door slid open and he stepped inside, Evan appearing from the bedroom at the sound of his entrance. "John?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to dull the headache. "Hey Ev"

"John, what's wrong?" His fellow Dom made his way over to him. "You know, apart from your sub being AWOL?"

He growled quietly then bit off the sound. "Shit, sorry Evan"

"Hey, its ok" A strong hand massaged slow circles over his bicep.

He tried to force himself to relax. "I'm struggling"

"I know" The hand moved round to his shoulders as Evan shifted behind him, another joining it, working out the tension.

"This is ridiculous"

A soft kiss was placed at the back of his neck. "It's not ridiculous. We need them as much as they need us" John nodded, concentrating on the firm pressure on his back. He exhaled quietly. "That's it baby, just relax. I've got you"

He closed his eyes. It wasn't often Dom's sought out the company of other Dom's, unless there was a sub involved, but occasionally they needed it. When they couldn't shake something, when the burn in their chests wouldn't leave no matter how much play they indulged in. Hot breath ghosted over his ear. "Bedroom John, you will strip and kneel, wait for me. I'll make this better, I promise"

He clenched his jaw against the moan threatening in his chest and moved away from the warmth of the other man, making his way towards the bedroom silently, fingers already sliding the buttons of his shirt free.

* * *

Wandering into their bedroom Rodney stopped and stared at the bed. Evan was wrapped around John, both Dom's seemingly fast asleep, and naked. He smiled slightly, it seemed their Military Commander had finally given in and sought out some much needed comfort. Ever since Violet had disappeared he'd been coiled tight, snappy and withdrawn.

Stripping off he made his way to the bed and curled into John's side, placing his face against the mans throat, allowing his breath to whisper over his skin. An arm was slung over him, pulling him in tighter. Rodney rolled his eyes as Violet's name was murmured quietly but buried in closer anyway, trying to give the man he loved nearly as much as his own Dom a little added peace.

When they woke he could tell them where he thought the wayward sub was going to be next.

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

John lifted his P90 and fired, cursing when he realised he was out of ammo, a testament to how many Wraith they had encountered here. Rodney had identified this planet as the next in Violet's pattern, if he was right, but all they'd found was a small Wraith army, and no Slayer. He unclipped his Beretta, taking aim. The Wraith's expression shifted and it's head slid from its shoulders. John blinked.

She was thin, even thinner than she had been when she'd first arrived in Atlantis, and she was dirty, covered in mud and red-brown blood stains, the blue blood of her enemy staining her bare skin and clothes. The mass of hair was piled on top of her head, bound by a strip of her torn top, hand wrapped around the hilt of a very large sword. Blue dripped from its tip, pooling on the ground. And the beautiful blue of her eyes was gone, instead they were black and unseeing.

"John?"

He turned to see Teyla and Ronan making their way to him. He nodded at the Athosian. "Wait there"

"Is this wise John?"

He flicked a look at his, well what used to be his sub. Violet hadn't moved. "Take her down if you need to Ro"

"Yes Sir"

John lay his gun on the ground and walked towards her, coming to a stop a mere foot away. Her head tilted back, and from this close he could see that the black wasn't solid, smokey swirls were shifting, allowing a brief glimpse of blue if you looked hard enough. He relaxed a little, the memory of Ford's blackened eye had him fearing the worst. "Violet, you will kneel before your Dom"

He counted the seconds, watching her carefully. The hand gripping the sword tightened for a moment and he sensed Ronan raising his weapon, John held out a hand. He was pretty sure she wouldn't kill him, maybe. He bit back the moan of pleasure as his sub finally sank to her knees, placing the sword on the ground in front of her, bowing her head. After a few breaths John cupped her chin, raising her head. "The Wraith chip shall be removed and then you will return home" He forced himself to keep looking into the black swirls. "You will remain on your knees until I say otherwise"

Violet didn't even blink. Sighing John released her. "Eyes to the floor Slayer"

An hour later he led her back onto his city, he'd managed to confiscate the sword, and God knows where she got that from, but her eyes were still freaking him out and she hadn't said a word. His fellow House Dom's were stood in the gateroom with Elizabeth, awaiting the return of their subs. Cam stepped forward. "John?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, she hasn't said a word"

The other man eyed her. "Nothing?"

John shook his head. "I'm taking her to the infirmary, radio Bates, we'll need Miko there"

He nodded. "Go John, we'll be there soon"

Steering Violet towards the corridor he just about managed to get to her before she hit the floor.

* * *

**Two days later.**

John sat by her bed, mug of coffee cradled in his hands, head bowed over it. Violet had been unconscious for two days now and Dr Keller couldn't give a reason for her continuing deep sleep.

He'd watched as they'd pulled glass from her back, bound her broken wrist, bathed and dressed her wounds and scanned her snapped ribs and damaged windpipe. Jennifer had warned them that Violet's voice would probably be permanently altered, even her Slayer healing not being able to fully repair the damage. Then he had looked on as bruises had blossomed all over her body, deep purple and black, the darkest surrounding her throat in a thick line. John had put a lot of effort into not throwing up all over the infirmary floor, and his own shoes.

_"__Colonel?"_

_He tore his eyes from his sub's battered body and looked up at her. "Yes?"_

_She smiled gently. "Violet's injuries are already healing but it will be a slower process than normal for a Slayer. Also some older ones she sustained are still evident on the scans. I suspect that this may be because of the drop in her nutritional intake, Slayer's rely on their metabolism to keep them going so to speak.." He nodded his understanding. "..and because Violet is quite severely malnourished and dehydrated it will take her body longer to heal itself. With our assistance, and with the drip, it may speed up some but it could be a long road" Another smile. "I'm sorry"_

_John nodded again. "I understand, thanks Doc. Do you know when she'll wake? And why she didn't look like this back on the planet?"_

_Jennifer shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. There are no head injuries, her collapse would be understandable, she's been under a lot of strain but I would have predicted she would have woken by now. As for the suddenly appearing injuries I'm at a loss for that too. I guess there are some things we still don't know about Slayer's"_

_"__Right" He pinched the bridge of his nose. All he'd been able to think about had been getting Violet back but it seemed he may not have her back at all, despite her lying in a bed in the city's infirmary. A warm hand rested on his arm._

_"__John" Jennifer squeezed briefly. "Perhaps the Council can help? I know they aren't your favourite people but.." She shrugged. "I'm sorry I can't do more"_

_"__No, you've done so much. Thank you Jen" He tried for a smile. "I'll get you anything I can to help with Violet"_

_"__I know you will John" She pushed at him gently. "Now, go shower and grab something to eat before your nighttime vigil. You're making my infirmary smell bad"_

_He glared at her but obediently left, you didn't fuck with the woman who stitched you up and gave you the nice drugs, and had the big needles. After his meal he delayed returning to Violet for long enough to speak with first Miko and Dean, then Elizabeth. The other Slayer and her Dom couldn't shed any light on it either and he left them none the wiser, but with a promise from Miko that she would spend as much time as her Dom would allow with Vi. _

_After his conversation with Elizabeth he made his way back to his sub. Jennifer was right that he didnt trust, or like, the Council but he had another option. John just hoped he'd made the right call. _

He ran a shaky hand through his hair and took a gulp of his drink before tracing a light pattern over the back of her hand with his thumb. "Please wake up Kitten" His voice seemed loud in the silence of the private room that was attached to the infirmary. There was a light tap on the door and he moved his hand away from hers as Cameron stepped into the room. "Any change?" He kept his voice low.

John shook his head.

"Go get something to eat John, and at least take a shower. I'll radio you if there's the slightest movement I promise"

He drained his coffee and sighed. "Yeah, ok. Thanks Cam"

A strong hand briefly squeezed his shoulder. "Not a problem. When's Keller due?"

John checked his watch. "Another half hour" He stood and took one last look with the vain hope she'd suddenly open her eyes before sighing again and leaving the room.

Taking his friends place by the bed Cam sat down and stretched his legs out in front of him, opening his book and lacing his fingers through Violet's. She had been reading this to Ronan before she'd gone missing, telling his sub that it was her favourite. He'd grown to enjoy the soft sound of her voice mixed with Ronan's rumbled questions. Keeping his voice low and even he began to read out loud, temporarily drowning out the one that had been telling him she was dead and gone for the past two months.

* * *

**Four days later.**

She sat opposite them at the briefing table, cool, calm, her dynamic rolling of her in waves, so powerful you could almost mistake her for a Domme. But all Slayer's were subs, a strange twist of nature that insured these powerful warriors never became a danger to those they shared a bed with. Chocolate brown eyes locked with his. "Why me?"

He kept his posture relaxed. "We need someone knowledgable about Slayer's, and your actions in trying to separate your House from the Council leads me to believe there is a chance Violet won't just be taken from here. Something I suspect the Council would do, or the SGC"

She raised an elegant brow. "You haven't spoken to B about this?"

"Miss Summers and General O'Neill are aware of what is happening here but we are trying to keep their involvement down to a minimum. O'Neill's connection to the SGC would risk General Landry becoming aware of the current situation"

She nodded. "The man's an arse" John felt his lips twitch, Cameron coughing quietly next to him. "So, what's the deal with Vi?"

John tried to subtly get a read on the young woman but she was as good as Violet had been at keeping her expression blank. Even the hand wrapped around her coffee mug was still, grip loose. He gave another small prayer that he was doing the right thing and took a sip of coffee to make sure his voice didn't crack. "Almost twelve weeks ago we were on a planet that was attacked by the Wraith, whilst defending the people there Violet was beamed up onto one of their darts. They are smaller ships that then carry you up to the Hive"

"Each Hive can hold up to twenty thousand Wraith, and there is always a Queen who is their leader. The Queen's are stronger, harder to put down and have almost as good a healing abilities as you guys"

The Slayer in front of him nodded but remained silent.

"We didn't think Violet would be capable of taking on a whole Hive alone, when we couldn't trace the ship she was on and she had not contacted us after two weeks we thought.." He ran a hand through his hair and tried again. "..we monitored the planet she'd been taken from and asked after her on every world we visited but there was nothing. Then about five weeks after she disappeared we began to come across sites of what looked some pretty big battles. A lot of dead Wraith, destroyed buildings, unfortunate surrounding flora and fauna that seemed to have really pissed someone off"

Her lips quirked up slightly.

"Miko picked up Violet's scent at all of these sites and we began plotting where she'd been, tracing Hives etc. A week ago we visited a planet that we believed she may be visiting next, found a hell of a lot of Wraith there, I'm guessing they were beginning to catch on to the fact she was kicking their arses. We also found Violet" She was watching him quietly, posture still relaxed. "Wraith don't always kill you, sometimes they find someone who they deem worthy enough to make good prey"

Another brow winged up for a moment.

"They're called Runner's, we have encountered a couple in the past. The Wraith implant a chip in you and beam you down to a planet with a gate. Then you run"

"Never heard of someone being stupid enough to use a Slayer as prey before" She tilted her head. "Cant imagine Vi not putting up a fight either"

John nodded. "I think that Violet allowed it to happen to get off the Hive. She couldn't fly the Darts, and she wouldn't have been able to understand anything on the ship"

She nodded. "So she gets herself beamed down to a planet, starts killing the Wraith"

"Exactly. Except with the chip she couldn't come home, or leave any kind of obvious messages"

"So she formed a pattern" She tipped back in her chair. "The girl was always smart"

He allowed himself a small smile before returning to the conversation. "When I found her, her eyes were black.." The chair was tipped forward again and she frowned. "..and she didn't say anything. Then when we got back to the city Violet passed out, she hasn't woken up once since"

"And?"

"Excuse me?"

She deepened her frown. "And?"

"And after she collapsed she started to show signs of injury, bruising on her skin. But when I'd first encountered her she had none, was just dirty, and thin"

"She wasn't eating" It seemed to be a statement rather than a question so he sat back and watched her. "Alone, large numbers of the enemy" She tapped her mug thoughtfully. "Well, fuck me. No one's tried that in a long time"

"Excuse me?"

She studied him. "No one ever tell you where our power comes from, how we were made?"

John frowned. "No"

"Huh" She chewed her lip briefly. He gave a sad smile, it seemed more than one Slayer had that little tell. "Guess I should start with the usual spiel. Into every generation a Slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer"

John shot a look at Elizabeth who appeared to be listening with interest. He turned his attention back to the young woman.

"A group of tribal elders calling themselves the Shadow Men created the First Slayer during prehistoric times, her name was Sineya. She was fifteen when they shoved a load of demon essence down her throat, gave her power but made her insane. Mind couldn't handle it see, but through the generations we've learnt to control it, become..civilised. When she died another Slayer was called and so on and so on. The Shadow Men's descendants went on to form the Watcher's Council. Carried on like that for thousands of years, Slayer's being called, getting killed, the Council watching them, guiding them, training them. Then a few years back a Slayer was chosen that would change everything. She broke the rules, pushed further than any girl had done before…"

"Miss Summers?"

Faith raised a brow at Elizabeth. "Yeah, B. See with her it all started to change, get twisted, for the first time in history there were two Slayers. She was killed and brought back causing another girl to be called. The one before me, she was Kendra, lasted three months in our world. Got herself killed by a powerful vamp. Then there came me" She sighed quietly. "A lot of shit had to go down to get us to this point but now, as you know, there's even more Slayer's, all working together and finally managing to actually get a handle on the evil in the world"

"Don't mean things are perfect now, at least not yet. But that's a whole other story" She waved a hand. "What you need to focus on is the demon essence, how it gives us what we need to fight. Vi was tapped into her full power, we call it popping the lock. The demon is always there, we can hear it, feel it. Its like having a monster shut away in a cage deep inside you. When you're scared or really pissed it screams and shouts, rattles it's cage. You let it out you get even faster, stronger, can take hit after hit but.."

She sighed. "Most Slayer's never risk it, there's a chance we can't take back control, and if we do we can end up in a self-induced coma, shutting down trying to recover from the shock and any injuries we've sustained. Worse case you die from your injuries as they hit you all at once. My guess? Vi started pulling the demon back as soon as she was aware of your presence on the planet" She chewed her lip again. "And depending on how long she was using the demon the damage could be irreversible"

"Shit"

"John.."

"Sorry Liz" He looked at the Slayer in front of them. "Is there anything?"

Faith smiled. "Maybe. But I'll need my Domme"

He raised a brow.

"She's a killer healer"

* * *

It turned out that Faith's Domme was a pretty little redhead who had a death glare to rival Dr Weir's, and she was also a powerful witch. He'd tried not to laugh, really he had. Now he was stood with Cameron and Evan trying to look suitably chastised after her tongue lashing, watching as another bed was pushed up against Violet's and Faith laid out on it. Willow sat cross-legged between them sliding her hand into first Faith's and then Violet's. He growled at an unknown Domme touching his sub then bit down on it. "Um, sorry"

Evan grinned at him, John glared back. She smiled. "Don't apologise. I understand" She turned to her sub. "Are you ready honey?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, take as much as you can"

She frowned. "Is that wise?"

"I'll heal quicker than Vi there"

A brow was raised.

"M'am" Faith grinned at her.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Bloody Slayer's"

The three men exchanged a quick grin. Closing her eyes Willow began to murmur under her breath. John watched curiously, for the first few moments nothing seemed to be happening and he figured there wouldn't be anything to actually physically see but then a warm white glow started to form around the witch. As it intensified and spread over her body her hair began to move a little, as if a breeze was catching at it then streaks of white began to appear until all of the red was gone. She opened her eyes and they glowed gold.

Evan straightened a little next to him, he was the only one of them who had seen a Goa'uld face to face but John had heard of their yellowing eyes. He frowned and stepped forward. "Don't panic Colonel, but if they go black shoot her" Faith smiled at him before her eyes fluttered shut as she was engulfed in the same light. Now all three women were covered in it, tendrils of light reaching out and swirling around their limbs, twisting in and out of their hair.

As the light grew brighter its glow began to reach the men stood watching and John felt a tingling along his nerves, heard the whispers of thousands of female voices and he should be feeling edgy about this, anxious even, but the feeling of contentment, of love, of belonging washed over him, soothing his frayed emotions, stroking over his tense muscles. He felt warm and light and he never wanted the comforting murmur of home in his ear to leave. He licked his lips, exhaling quietly, trying to stay focused on his sub who was now nearly hidden by whatever it was this Willow was doing.

Then it was gone and he shivered slightly, picking up a similar movement from the two men next to him. He looked over at Violet, expecting to see her sitting up and awake but she was still sleeping. He frowned.

"I'm afraid it's not a miracle cure Colonel" Willow smiled sadly at him, only a trace of white in her hair now. "All I can do is help Violet fight the effects of her recent battles and of the demon by giving her some of Faith's power. It will give her a better chance of a full recovery"

He nodded, eyes flickering to the older Slayer who also now appeared to be in a deep sleep.

"Faith will be drained for the next few hours but she will want to do this again, I can only allow her to try three times. After that the repercussions for my own subs body will be too serious for me to consider doing it again"

"Of course, thank you. For taking the risk.."

"I'm afraid that falling for a Slayer brings as many difficult times as happy ones. I have had to readjust, understand how Faith is driven to sacrifice herself for others, I believe it is a mentality that all potentials are born with, perhaps the very thing that causes the Slayer to seek them out, chooses them to be called"

John nodded again with understanding. He'd only scratched the surface with Violet but she'd already had him swinging between complete contentment and absolute panic a rather embarrassing amount of times. "Still, thank you again. If you're feeling up to it whilst youre here we would love to know more about Slayer's from someone who has not been given a pre-prepared script"

The Domme smiled tiredly. "Of course. I forget that though you are connected to Jack his knowledge isn't available on the city"

"How much does he know?"

"More than the Council think, less than he'd like to"

John snorted. "Sounds familiar" He raised a brow as she stifled a yawn. "We'll leave you to rest" He ran his eyes over the two beds. "Uh.."

She waved a vague hand. "I shall move Faith and I to some quarters if you have some. If Violet does wake before the next session it may not be wise for her to see Faith first, and without prior warning"

"Do you need wheelchairs?"

"No need, just show me a map"

Evan stepped forward, tablet in hand. Turning it he tapped at the guest quarters and ran his finger over the screen. "Any of those four Miss Rosenberg, although I believe the first one has a slightly bigger tub"

John rolled his eyes as Cam bit the inside of his mouth to stop from smirking. The witch smiled at the Major. "Thank you Major Lorne" Wrapping her hand around Faith's nearest wrist she closed her eyes and they were gone.

"Well, fuck me"

"Cam.."

"Think she'll teach me how to do that?"

"Fucking idiot"

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

Evan stepped into the private room that held Violet and sighed quietly. His sub was curled into a chair by her bed, eyes closed and tablet about to slip from his hands. He padded over and gently took it from his hand before stroking over his hair. Rodney stirred and mumbled quietly.

"Baby, you can't sleep here" The mans eyes slowly opened and focused on Evan. He frowned slightly and licked his lips. Evan smiled. "Baby, its time to go home"

Rodney's gaze flickered to the bed. "I don't like leaving her alone"

Evan closed his eyes briefly. "I know my love, John will be here soon"

"Can we stay? Until he gets here? Please Sir?"

He sat in the chair opposite his sub, leaning his elbows on his knees. "This wasn't your fault Rodney" His sub nodded dumbly at him. "It's not. I promise"

"I couldn't move"

"I know baby"

Rodney ran a shaky hand over his face. "I'm so…ashamed"

Evan growled quietly. "You never feel ashamed do you understand me? We've all hesitated, all frozen, at least once"

His sub eyed him. "You're lying to make me feel better"

He raised a brow. "You're not getting punished for that one because you're upset. I don't lie Rodney, not to you, that's why we work remember? Trust? That's what you need, that's what I give"

The other man nodded silently again.

"I've done it, first time I faced down a Goa'uld, the time some giant bear thing ran at me from some trees off world" He ran his fingers up Rodney's arm. "Bet Vi has too, and John and Cam. We're human baby, complicated, sometimes you can't even give a reason afterwards but it happens. And you nearly worked yourself to death trying to find her and I let you because I knew you needed to do that but now she's back. You have to start dealing with this ok? For you, and me"

Rodney chewed his lip. "Why isn't she awake?"

"I don't know. No one does" Violet had been given so much of Faith's power the other Slayer had opted to stay on the city for another couple of weeks to recuperate. Her Domme not even sure she could take the gate trip back to Earth. And it seemed all Slayer's were prepared to push themselves to the limit for others, especially their own. After Willow had put a stop to Faith's attempts Dean had allowed Miko to also go through the process twice.

Considering the city currently had three Slayer's on it they'd still be really fucked if someone invaded right now. Even the other residents were feeling the drain, Willow had pulled every bit of available energy for Violet and no one had protested. But they were all feeling sluggish, tired. And still the damn girl wouldn't wake. The witch had even started suggesting putting in a risky call to Miss Summers, stating that as the anchor, the Queen Slayer, she may just have the juice needed to kickstart Violet into waking.

"Maybe she doesn't want to wake up"

He shook himself from his thoughts. "What?"

Rodney sighed. "Maybe she doesn't want to wake up. Maybe she's had enough"

"Baby.."

"I mean her life's pretty much sucked right?"

"Rodney.."

"Trained to kill, some demon in her head, tortured, killed, brought back, forced to give birth to the Ori version of the anti-christ…"

"Rodney.."

"Killed her own.."

"Baby, that is enough" Evan frowned at him. "What is wrong with you?"

His sub clenched his fists. "I..I don't know. I'm tired, and scared, and I can't fix it"

"Shit" Evan swallowed. "And I haven't noticed. I'm sorry my love"

"Its been busy"

"Shit" He ran hand through his hair.

"Evan? Sir?"

He focused back on his sub. "It doesn't matter Rodney, you're the most important thing" There was a small sound and the door opened, John stepping in with a mug of coffee grasped in his hand. He blinked at the other two men. "John" Evan stood. "Rodney wanted to wait until you were here"

The other Dom smiled tiredly. "Ok" He crouched down next to Evan's sub. "Thank you baby" Rodney nodded and smiled back. "Now, go and get some rest" He pressed a quick kiss to his lips before standing again. "Ev?"

"Yeah, we're eating then hitting the sack. Whatever Willow is doing is leaving me pretty tired"

"Me too" John ran a hand through his hair. "Think we should stop?"

"Do you want to John?" Evan eyed his fellow Dom, the man was starting to look broken again.

"No" He sighed and took Rodney's chair as the sub moved towards Evan. "But I think we have to. The city can't operate like this"

He nodded. "I'm sorry John"

"Yeah, me too"

* * *

John sat back in his chair after the others had left and took a sip of coffee, tracing light patterns along Violets arm. With just the drip keeping her nutritional intake up her weight had barely changed but at least now the bruises were gone and Jennifer had said all of the injuries had completely healed. She hadn't even tried to disguise her surprise after checking Violet after the first dose of Faith's power and finding them fixed, not a trace they'd even been there.

Willow had said she'd thrown in some of her power too but she couldn't give too much, giving an already powerful and slightly supernatural young woman magic too could have dire consequences. It could change Violet's personality completely, even her dynamic. Every part of him screamed to do everything possible to get her back but as CO of this base he had to quash that side of him, he had hundreds of people reliant on him operating on all cylinders and not risking them to save one person.

Even if that person was his sub, a young woman who had dropped into his life, fucked with his head and his rules and gotten under his skin like no sub had ever done. He shivered a little and took another sip. John knew the time was coming when he was going to have to give her up, send her back through the gate to see if the Council could help. He swallowed back the bile. "Please wake up baby, I don't know what else to do. Don't make me send you back there"

* * *

_Violet faced down the beast, her eyes black and unforgiving whilst its were red, catching the faint light that had managed to work its way into this place. It smiled at her, too many teeth, then it growled, the timbre of the sound shaking the ground beneath her feet._

_As she was thrown to the floor again its claws came down and opened up her chest, bright red seeping through the pale blue corset, pooling beneath her. As it started to drip from the side of her mouth the smoke cleared and he stared into crystal blue. Seeing her lips move he bent his head lower to try to catch her words. "Forgive me" She whispered._

John slammed upright nearly sending himself off the chair he'd fallen asleep in. His hands were shaking and there was a faint sheen of sweat above his upper lip. He wiped it away, trying to lower his heartbeat, get a grip on himself. Pushing away the nightmare he ran his eyes over her before scanning the room, checking if anything had woken him other than his dream. Returning them back to his sub he studied her face, peering closer and trying not to get his hopes up as the low light of the infirmary seemed to reflect back below her lashes.

"Kitten? You with me?"

The young womans lips slightly parted. "John?" Her voice was rough and barely audible over the comforting hum of the city.

He closed his eyes briefly. Thank you. "Welcome back baby" John smiled trying to cover his fears. "I need to get Keller"

There was a small nod and her eyes opened a little further. "Ow" she whispered.

"Don't speak. I'll be back in a moment" He shot a look back loathe to leave her but he didn't want to do this over the radio. Violet was barely lucid, and there couldn't be any celebrating until they were sure she was back the way she was before. When he re-entered the room with Jennifer hot on his heels it seemed Violet was asleep again, or he'd finally gone mad and had imagined the whole thing. "Kitten, can you hear me?"

There was another nod and he exhaled quietly. Jennifer moved round to the bed. "Violet it's Jen. I'm going to examine you ok? Just a quick check then we'll let you come around properly"

Her hand twitched against the sheets. "John?"

"Still here baby" Moving back to his chair he took a seat, wrapping his fingers gently around her wrist, the one that been pretty much snapped in half. "Just relax, you're back ok?"

She licked her lips. "How long?" His subs voice was a little stronger already but it was definitely more gravelly than before.

"We'll talk later, when you're able to sit up and eat something" He followed Jen's movements until she straightened and nodded at him smiling.

"It'll still be a while before she's up to speed but its better than I was expecting. Maybe now she's awake the treatment will be more effective"

"Treatment?"

"Kitten, you need to trust me ok? I need you to come around fully first, just stay relaxed. I'm not going anywhere, I'll wait"

Another nod and her eyes opened a little more. "Ow"

"Don't push yourself" He frowned at Violet as she shivered. "Doc?"

"It'll be the shock John, I was warned. We'll keep her warm and connected to the IV so her hydration levels don't drop. She'll be closely monitored"

He ran his free hand over his face, keeping contact with his sub with the other. "Can you radio my House please Jen? Update them, and ask one of them to go and speak to our guests. Advice only, I don't want them here yet"

"Of course Colonel. What about Evan and Cameron?"

"Tell them an hour as long as everything's ok. And mention she's cold, they'll bring something"

Raising a brow but not questioning him she nodded and went to leave the room. "I'll be by the door John, and back in ten minutes"

He nodded, eyes not leaving Violet. "Sure, thanks" As he heard the door close gently behind the Doc John trailed a finger over Violet's bare neck, they'd removed his Collar after they'd discovered her near strangulation. The sight of her naked throat had disturbed him nearly as much as the injury itself. Her hand joined his and she gave a quiet hiss, trying to sit up. "Hey, its ok Kitten, it had to come off for some surgery" He laced their fingers together. "Its still yours, still mine"

His sub blinked up at him, she looked so young all of a sudden, and so tiny laid under the half a dozen blankets Keller had rested over her. He tucked her hand back into them and smoothed the covers. "You need to stay warm, and still"

Violet licked her lips. "Still yours?"

"Yes baby" He smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair.

She nodded. "You found me?"

"You don't remember?" She shook her head wincing slightly. John frowned. "No moving" He looked up as Jennifer re-entered carrying a small glass of water.

"Try to drink this Violet, it'll help your throat and I want to see if you can keep it down"

Taking the glass John held the straw to her lips and watched carefully as she took a cautious sip. "Try not to vomit over me Kitten" He smiled as her eyes narrowed, so far so Violet.

* * *

Violet leant forward gingerly as her Dom placed the pillow behind her before settling back as He tugged the comforter up to her chest. Both of them were from His bed, brought by Evan and Cameron once they were given the all clear to come and see her. She wasn't sure if John had been working on instinct or if He'd been paying more attention than He let on but it had been a good move on His part. She was now surrounded by the scent of Him and it was already warming her tired body, calming her frayed nerves.

"Better baby?"

"Umhmm, thank you Sir" She smiled as well as she could, making sure she met His eyes.

"Good girl" He murmured. Taking His seat again by her side He lay a hand over hers. "You are ok with Faith and Willow joining us?"

Violet nodded her agreement. She had been surprised to discover the older Slayer was on the city, even more so as John had quietly explained what had been done whilst she was unconscious. It had been a difficult decision on John's part and a brave move on Faith's. Now it was Violets turn to make the effort, move past the events that had happened so long ago.

"If it's too much or you feel unwell we will stop"

"Ok Sir"

Her Dom nodded at Elizabeth who leant to the side and opened the door to her private room. "Please, come in"

As Faith moved into her eye line even Violet's dulled senses could pick up the apprehension, and the unexpected sadness. This was not the Slayer she remembered, something, or a lot of somethings, had happened to her since Vi had last seen her. She was still beautiful though, maybe even more so, and the deep brown eyes now reflected back some of the weariness that Violet often felt with their life calling.

She stopped at the foot of the bed. "You look like shit" Faith grinned as she was flipped off. "Good to have you back Vi"

"Bite me, and thank you" Violet ignored her Dom's narrowed gaze. "You also look like shit"

"Violet.."

"Yeah well, someone was a stubborn bitch and wouldn't wake up"

Violet stuck her tongue out.

"And that's all the grace you're getting Kitten" John raised a brow. "You can exchange pleasantries later"

"Yes Sir, sorry" She smiled across at him as Faith got a part pissed, part amused scolding from Willow. "Please, ask away"

He sighed. "What do you remember, starting from the mission when we were attacked"

Violet furrowed her brow. "Um, I remember the sound of the dart. It was behind me but I think it was after Rodney.."

"Why did you think that sweetheart?" Evan looked at her curiously.

She shrugged, then regretted it as a little flash of pain made her hiss.

"Vi.."

"I'm fine. Just add _no shrugging_ to my list of rules"

Faith snorted then held her hands up in mock surrender as John glared at her.

"Um, I'm not sure, it was just a feeling. Instinct maybe.."

The older Slayer and her Domme both nodded. "Slayer's often work on _gut feelings_, they are predisposed to prophetic dreams and seem to posses a vague sixth sense"

Her Dom frowned. "Ok, we kinda knew that but knowing what a Wraith in a dart is going to do?"

Willow raised a brow. "It could be possible. Even Slayer's themselves are always discovering new abilities available to them, we try to encourage them to open their minds. Without an instruction manual it seems to be the best way to continue with their training"

"Alright, go on Kitten"

"Um, I could hear it getting closer and Rodney was still so far away, Evan was running back from the tree line but I judged he wouldn't get there in time. That is when I decided to give myself a boost"

"All those weeks ago?" Faith stared at her. "You never came back down?"

Violet shook her head. "No, I don't think so. As I hit Rodney there was this bright white flash then nothing. When I woke up again the demon was still there, and I was strapped to a table on a Hive. I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to take a whole one down alone so I just kept going"

"Jesus" The older Slayer frowned. "No wonder it was so hard to wake you"

Willow nodded. "You are very lucky Violet, the longest I have heard of anyone surviving the demon and regaining control is two weeks"

She felt her Dom's grip tighten subtly on her hand. "And then Vi?"

"When I'd killed everything on the first Hive I realised my mistake. There was no way for me to get off it, luckily a second one showed up about a week later"

"Everything?" Dr Weir raised a brow. "You killed all the Wraith on a Hive ship?"

"Yes Dr Weir" Violet nodded. "My enhanced abilities meant it was not too much of a problem. The ship was clear in forty-eight hours"

"Bloody hell Princess, you know how many are on a Hive?" Cameron was eyeing her.

"On that particular ship there were twenty-one thousand, four hundred and sixty-eight Wraith"

"All of them?"

"Yes Sir"

"You counted?"

"Um.." Violet chewed her lip but Faith stepped in.

"We have like an internal counter, you know like those clickers doormen have? It insures we aren't taken by surprise by some random bad guy we forgot about, or we thought we'd already killed"

"Well, you learn something new everyday" Cameron smiled at her. "And what does your clicker say now Slayer?"

"Thirty-seven thousand two hundred and ninety-three"

"Bloody hell"

"It would have been more but I could not risk becoming trapped on board a Hive again"

"Its impressive enough Kitten" John smiled at her but she caught the edge of His fear. "Whats the last thing you remember?"

Pushing away His feelings for a moment Violet concentrated, digging through her memories. "I was on a planet where there were more Wraith than I had encountered before. I remember sensing your presence Sir then that's it"

There was brief moment of silence. Faith cleared her throat. "You started the process of shutting down as soon as you were aware of your Dom, it would be an expected reaction. You wouldn't want to hurt him, and you would have known that it was coming to an end"

Violet nodded. "I guess, it makes sense"

"And the time in-between? Do you have any memories of that Violet?" Willow was looking at her curiously.

"Yes, I believe I remember everything. After about two weeks I decided that I needed to formulate some kind of pattern, one that would help the others trace me but not be picked up by the Wraith, I didn't want them preempting my location. Once I had come up with one I started leaving behind signs of my presence, hoping they recognised what I was doing before I ran out of numbers"

"Numbers?" Faith raised a brow.

"I visited planets that had the same designation numbers as were on the dogtags of my friends on the city"

"Well, fuck me"

"Faith.."

"Sorry M'am" The other Slayer grinned. "Impressive, and not just you, the fact they picked up on it even.."

"Dr McKay is very smart"

"So I heard"

Evan smiled at her. "A wonderful display of trust in his abilities sweetheart. You hit any that were inhabited?"

"Um, only two. I stayed there until I was sure I had done enough to keep them safe, and hidden" She stifled a yawn. "Sorry"

"Don't be" John stood. "We're all done for now"

"Of course" Dr Weir smiled gently. "It is good to have you back with us Violet, and please take your time in recovering. You have done much, made a great dent in our enemies numbers"

"Ok, thank you" Violet licked her lips. She could almost feel everything shutting down again, muscle by muscle. She blinked slowly. As her room emptied she was vaguely aware of her Dom murmuring quietly to Willow and Evan taking his place beside her.

"Sleep sweetheart. John will be back in a minute" The pillow was gently moved down, her head supported as it followed it. As the comforter was pulled up to her chin Violet let herself slip away into his scent.

* * *

John slipped out of the room after the witch and the older Slayer. He kept his voice low. "That many kills, is it..normal?"

Faith shot a look at her Domme who nodded. "I'm sure your number is greater"

He raised a brow, "Yes, but over years of combat. And including some very large bombs"

She smiled a little. "It's impressive in the time frame, even for a Slayer, but Vi was operating on full power. The only reason we haven't totally kicked demon arse back on Earth is because of what you've seen happen to your sub. It's just too risky despite making us pretty much unstoppable. Don't let it worry you, you need to remember she's ultimately a warrior, she's been killing the bad guy for a long time"

John nodded. "I guess, it's just a little…strange to think of her…like that"

"Our secret weapon" Faith winked at him. "No one expects us to kill them"

"You're a little terrifying"

"Thank you"

"Honey.." Willow sighed.

"Sorry M'am" She shifted slightly. "The only thing I'm really curious about is the decisions Violet made whilst she was under the influence of the demon"

John raised a brow. "How?"

"She should have been driven to hunt, pure and simple. No emotions, no desire to get home, like that we just want to kill stuff. But she came up with a plan, was focused on getting back to the city, and she ensured the safety of the people on those planets. It's almost like she was using the demon, steering it. That should have been impossible after the first twenty-four hours or so. It gets too strong, overwhelms us"

"So, isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, very. It also means that perhaps we can explore others attempting the same thing"

Her Domme glared at her. "It's too risky"

"Perhaps"

Willow rolled her eyes before turning to John. "You have nothing to worry about as far as Violet's kills are concerned, and she seems as I remember her so hopefully its a sign that everything she has experienced has not permanently affected her. We shall stay another few days, make sure she doesn't relapse but then we must leave. We have already been gone from the House for too long"

"What is happening there?"

"At the moment? Nothing" Faith smiled a little sadly. "But something is coming"

"Let me guess, something big?"

"Oh yeah"

* * *

**Two days later.**

Violet opened her eyes as she heard the door open to her private room, John was still keeping her in here, away from the chaos of the infirmary. She raised a brow as Faith stepped in, alone.

"Hey" The other woman kept her voice low. "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "No, was just resting. I'm supposed to be practicing my meditation but it's as boring as hell"

"Hell is not boring" Faith smiled at her, moving further into the room.

"Probably more fun than heaven"

"Uh huh" She gestured to a chair. "Is it ok? I asked your Dom before coming"

"Of course" Violet pushed herself up a little, reaching for her water. If she'd known Faith was coming she'd have asked her to smuggle a cup of coffee in.

"Thanks" Taking a seat Faith licked her lips nervously. "So, um, we haven't really had chance to talk" She sighed. "I want to apologise.."

"It's not necessary"

"Yes it is" Sad brown eyes met hers. "They put me through some shit but that's no excuse for what I did to you. And because of that you lost your trust in us, in the House. It's supposed to be a home, a sanctuary and because of me you've kept yourself away and in danger rather than coming back to it. So, I'm sorry"

Violet nodded, she figured the other woman needed to do this. "Ok, apology accepted. And I'm sorry I didn't give you chance to do it before"

Faith shrugged. "I get it. I've been informed I'm quite terrifying"

She snorted. "Not to me"

"Liar"

Violet shook her head. "Not any more"

The older Slayer smiled. "Good. It's horrible being feared"

"I've always found it to be quite awesome"

Faith grinned. "Yeah, bet you're quite the firecracker when you get going"

Violet rolled her eyes.

She leant forward, propping her elbows on her knees, hands clasping together. "I..I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but..despite everything I think I can trust you" She huffed a quiet laugh. "Ironic huh?"

"Life tends to be" Violet smiled encouragingly at her. "I'm listening"

"I think Willow is sabotaging my attempts to separate us from the Council" Faiths words were barely a whisper.

Violet blinked, her brain trying to decide if she had heard correctly. "Sabotage?"

She nodded. "Yeah. When I first returned to the House I had a few quiet words with B and she agreed that we needed to be rid of them or at least lessen their influence over us. The things they do to us, the way they manipulate us. It's not fair, or right. So I kept my head down, played the good little Slayer, built my base of power so I could step in when B left. It was obvious from the moment they met that her and Jack would end up together"

Violet nodded. If she ever had to point out a case for love at first sight it would be them.

"I didn't even consider not bringing Will into it, she was B's best friend and, after a while, my Domme. But now.." The grip on her own hands tightened. "If I'm right this could explain the events of the past couple of years, so much has been covered up, even your dealings with the Ori, about Adria. And it seems whatever plan I put in action, whatever allies I manage to make something always goes wrong, cuts off my progress before it has even begun"

"Why haven't you called a meeting Faith? Gather the main House leaders together, ask for their help"

"Because we are the only House led by a sub, consists only of subs. And despite our awesome powers we have always been steered by the Council, the others don't think we can manage alone"

"What a load of crap"

Faith snorted. "Maybe I should get you to sit at the table with me"

"i am not sure how John would feel about that"

"I think he would find it pretty cool"

"Maybe. Maybe He would yell a lot"

Faith smiled at her. "I like him, and your House. If only every Slayer could have that kind of support"

"They could"

"Not with the Council's presence"

"Why are you telling me?"

Faith sighed again. "I've formulated a false plan, one I made sure Willow has known about for many weeks. No one else does because it doesn't exist. If certain moves are made I will know it is her for sure"

"Ok, perhaps a little dangerous"

She nodded. "Yes, if my Domme really is working for the Council anyway. If she isn't then she will understand, if she is it will mean a whole world of pain for me. If something happens.."

"You want me to force an investigation?"

"Yes" Her eyes closed briefly. "I'm sorry to ask you, but out here you're not influenced, and you're safe. Your House will protect you"

"Faith, I'm really not sure.."

"I've done a lot Vi, seen a lot. I'm no angel, none of us are. If I can kick start a new age for the Slayer's then everything will be worth it, I will have been worth it"

"You already are"

"Thank you" Faith studied her hands.

"Have you spoken to B?"

"No" She sighed. "I want to, but they're still close friends…"

"You think B's in on it? That's impossible"

"I hope so, but I can't risk it"

"She's powerful Faith, she could really help you"

"I can't, I'm sorry" Faith gave another sad smile.

Violet frowned. "Perhaps I should come home?"

The other woman's head shot up. "What? No, no please don't. They still need you here, and this isn't your fight"

"I'm a Slayer, which automatically makes it my fight" Violet raised a brow. "We are so busy defending other's that sometimes we forget we need to defend each other"

"Very wise Slayer" Faith stood. "But you stay here. If it all goes to hell then you can decide whether to step in. Keep training Miko, get better, kill stuff"

Violet snorted.

"Now, you rest. I don't want three pissy Air Force Dom's on my doorstep. And you be careful you hear?"

"You too" Violet smiled a little sadly at her as Faith turned to the door. "If it goes wrong get to Jack. He can get you here"

"Sanctuary" Murmured Faith.

"I like to think so" As the door shut quietly behind Faith Violet chewed her lip in thought. Running over her brief encounter with Willow earlier she saw nothing that could raise suspicions but she had been gone a long time. Was out of the loop when it came to the activities of the Slayer's House. She also had not seen B in person for months, exchanging infrequent emails was not the best way to get a read on someone. She reached for the radio John had left her and placed it in her ear.

_"__Sheppard"_

_"__Sir?"_

_"__Kitten, is everything ok?" She could hear his chair scrape back._

_"__Um yes Sir. I'm sorry to disturb you but may I have a tablet please?"_

_"__What for?"_

_Violet rolled her eyes. "I just want to check my emails. I am feeling a little more awake"_

_There was a pause. "Very well Violet. I will send Rodney with one. But please do not do too much"_

_"__Thank you Sir. I won't, I promise"_

Her radio clicked off and she sat back, removing the ear piece and placing it by her bed. She may no longer be a strong influence within the Cleveland House but there were others who she had known at the beginning, ones who had also chosen to distance themselves. And some of them were very powerful, maybe just powerful enough to take down a witch.

* * *

**The next day.**

There was a quiet tap on her door and it opened to reveal Miko. The young Slayer smiled at her. "You sent for me M'am"

"Hilarious"

Miko grinned. "Thanks" Moving across the room she sat cross-legged on the end of Violet's bed, holding out a steaming mug. "Here, if I'm flogged for this you owe me big time"

Violet raised a brow. ""Thank you. And your special ops are too awesome to endanger your arse. That's why I asked you, not Rodney"

"Yay for me, better than McKay at being sneaky" Miko rolled her eyes. "So, I am Dom free, which is also lucky for you. Whats up?"

"What do you remember of the Cleveland House?"

A brow was raised. "Um, not much. But only because I wasn't there for very long. B said I showed promise, apparently being chosen as a Slayer doesn't always guarantee your awesomeness, there are weak and strong ones of us"

Violet nodded and waved her on as she drank her contraband coffee.

"They gave that reason for me being sent out here. I was the strongest of my age group and they didn't want to send any of the older girls. It was supposedly a one way mission"

"What did you think of the people?"

Miko frowned at her but answered. "B was nice, and her sister Dawn. Also their friend Xander, I only met him once before he headed out to Africa. Looked like he'd been through the wringer though. Um, I got pretty close to Shannon, and Kennedy, they were nice, and good trainers. Also Sarah, you probably wouldn't have known her, she joined the same time as me. I miss her the most"

"Huh" Violet took another sip. "What about Willow? Giles? Faith?"

Miko stared thoughtfully into space. "Never met Faith until she came out here but I have to say she seems cool, maybe a little intimidating. And she did a lot for you. Willow I vaguely remember from before but she wasn't around much, I don't think she was too happy about Xander leaving, at least that was the impression I got from the outside. Seeing her again was…strange"

"Strange?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and I'm not sure why. I mean I didn't feel worried about letting her touch me or perform the spell to heal you but when she wasn't in her little magic bubble I felt..maybe restless?" She shrugged. "I don't know, I can't explain it. Probably just a side effect from the magic"

"Maybe. You ever meet Giles?"

"Oh yes" Miko smiled. "He was lovely, grumpy but kind"

Violet returned her smile. "Yeah, that's how I remember him too"

"He was like…a Dad. You know, especially to B. I presume they went through a lot together"

Violet nodded. "Yeah, you could say that. Anyone else who stuck in your mind whilst you were there?"

"Why?" Miko was looking at her curiously.

"I'll explain in a minute. I want to get an unbiased view"

A brow was raised but the Slayer nodded. "Ok. Um, I think that was it really" She tapped her own mug thoughtfully. "Oh, I do remember this one night some people showed up at the House, it seemed like they went way back with B and everyone. Were locked up in a room talking for hours and B did not seem pleased when they finally left"

"Their names?"

"Um" Her brow furrowed. "I think one was uh, Gunn? Although that doesn't really sound right"

"Yeah it does" Violet smiled. "Tall guy, talks like he was brought up in the ghetto"

"Yeah, sounds right"

"Was he with a pretty brunette? And another tall guy with dark spiky hair, air of the broody about him?"

"Huh, yes"

"Anyone else?"

"Um, a British guy, and one with blonde hair, definitely bleached"

Violet stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"The bleached blonde?"

"Yes" Miko nodded firmly. "I remember now because his accent was appalling. Cute though"

"Shit" Violet gripped her mug, her mind reeling. He was supposed to be dead, gone, sacrificed himself to save the world.

"Vi, are you ok?" Miko was laying a hand on her arm "Do I need to get John, or Keller?"

She shook her head. "No, no" She attempted a smile. "No, sorry. I just, I didn't think he was, well walking around anymore"

"You didn't?"

"No, shit"

"Surely that's a good thing?"

"Not when its been hidden"

Miko frowned again. "Ok, you're going to have to clue me in"

"His name is Spike, or William the Bloody if you prefer his full title. Once a feared vampire until a series of events led him to be the second only ever to get their soul back. Ever since then he'd helped in the fight against evil, supposedly dying whilst saving the world"

"And now he's back. Or at least he was three years ago"

"And we were never told" Violet ran a hand through her hair. "I think Faith's right. Things are happening, lives being manipulated. But what for?"

"Should I be worried?"

She looked over at the concerned Slayer and went for a smile. "Maybe, I'm sorry"

"Well, shit"

* * *

Violet pushed herself out of the bed, staggering over to the small connecting bathroom and throwing up the dinner John had brought to her only a few hours ago. She leant her head on the cool surface of the toilet bowl pulling in deep breaths. She'd always had vivid nightmares, the life of a Slayer was full of pain and death, and a lot of blood but that had been so intense. Another shaky breath as she tried to forget the images of girls being hunted down, screaming as they were pulled apart.

She hadn't dreamt of before she was called for a long time. When herself, and every other potential, was being hunted down. The First attempting to cut the Slayer line forever. Her hands gripped the bowl as the memory of a small bald man with a plate of cheese drifted in front of her closed eyes. Violet threw up again, that hadn't been a nightmare, it had been a vision. Something she had never been able to do before.

Sitting back on her heels once she was sure there was going to be no more vomiting she tried to calm her breathing, relax her muscles. Girls were dying again, or would be very soon in the future. Girls just like her, or how she had been. Powerless and scared, alone. There was the sound of quick footsteps and raised voices out in the infirmary, the scrape of equipment over the floor. Pushing herself up Violet quietly padded to the door, opening it enough to see Miko being worked on by Dr Keller and a team of nurses, Bates being held back by Ronan and Cameron.

Closing the door Violet leant against it. Miko would survive, but it appeared that her natural ability had heightened the dream that they'd shared. And Violet didn't know how she knew that either but one thing was clear. She had to be back on Earth, and soon. Going back to her tablet she scrolled through her emails until she reached the one she wanted to see again, bringing up the attached photos and zooming in she sucked in a quiet breath. Well, that was one mystery cleared up but it would be leading to many more she was sure.

Whilst the activity was continuing out in the infirmary Violet ran through her options, carefully exploring how each one made her feel. Eventually she sighed quietly, this would not be pretty but it seemed the most viable, and her timeframe was small, the Daedalus left tomorrow. She pulled in her control, wrapped it around her like she'd learnt to do under the command of Steven Caldwell, preparing herself for what was to come next.

When the noise died down and she could hear the quiet murmur of voices she opened the door and slipped out into the main part of the infirmary.

"Princess, back to bed" Cameron was propped against the wall, supposedly keeping watch over a now slightly calmer Bates. "She's fine"

"I know" Violet met his gaze. "I need to see everyone now, without Willow or Faith knowing"

"Excuse me?" He pushed off the wall.

"It's very important"

"Is it now?"

"Yes" She bit back his name. Right now she couldn't be a sub, and if her rudeness got them all to her then so be it.

"You appear to be forgetting you're supposed to be resting, and your manners"

"Screw manners" She'd forgotten how good a little rebellion could feel. Even if the sick feeling came back a little.

Then he was in front of her, hand wrapping around her elbow, grip bruising. "Back to bed. You're obviously not feeling quite yourself so I'll let that one go"

Violet shook him off easily, stepping back. "I feel fine. Call the others"

Cameron frowned at her. She'd never used her greater strength against them before. Nor had she forgotten her please and thank you's. He was pissed, she could get that from him easily enough, but there was also a little concern. He clenched his jaw. "Fine. You will go back to your room, and I suggest you readjust your attitude before I get back"

Turning without a word Violet re-entered her room, pulling on her clothes and sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed.

* * *

John stepped into his subs room with a little apprehension after Cam's rather mysterious and ground out radio call. The other Dom was pissed, and apparently it had been Violet who had raised his temper. She was sat fully dressed, even with boots on, on her bed, hair pulled up into a messy bun, her throat still bare. He had been planning on replacing her Collar with his full one once she had recovered more fully. Her time missing, and unconscious, had sealed that decision for him.

Once Dr Weir, Bates, Evan and their two other subs had followed him in silently he pulled the door shut and turned back to her. "Time for you to explain Kitten. Make it good" Cam still looked like he was about to self implode.

"Miko is sick because she had a prophetic dream, a very powerful one. Even I experienced it and this is a gift I have never had before. It's intensity would have caused her to go into shock"

"A dream, that's all it took to make her.." Bates waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the door.

"Yes" Violet nodded. "I'm afraid I lost my dinner because of it and Miko's ability would have heightened it to extreme measures"

"This is why we're here?" John frowned at her.

"Partly. Yesterday Faith came to see me, to discuss something in confidence. I was planning on telling you all once they'd left, I couldn't risk Willow finding out about our conversation but this dream…it has forced me to do so sooner" She picked up her tablet and turned it around. John peered at it, on the screen was a photo from the examination of Caldwell.

"Where did you get that Violet?"

"Daniel sent it to me. He always cc's me in on all of his correspondence, he is still a little paranoid. I went back to it after the dream woke me" Using her fingers she zoomed in on the Colonel's eyes. "You see the gleam, the little white glint?"

"Its called a flash baby"

"No, that makes your eyes red, and he has it in all of the photos. This is not Steven"

John raised his gaze. "What?"

"This is not Colonel Steven Caldwell. That glint is a tell of a Shapeshifter. And I did not pick up on it whilst in his company which means he and Landry had one step in for him once he got back to Earth. Which leads me to believe they have an extremely influential contact within the Council, Shifters are strong and fast, you'd need a Slayer to catch one, and to get it to comply. At least until the symbiote was implanted"

"Bloody hell John" Cam stepped closer, taking the tablet from her hands, scrolling though the other photos. "She's right, its in all of them"

"And what does this have to do with Faith?" John raised a brow.

"Faith has voiced her fears about her own Domme influencing things back at the House, hindering her progress in separating the Slayer's from the Council. Willow is incredibly powerful, would have no problem in taking down a Slayer, with her magic she wouldn't have to even get close to us"

"And you agree?"

"Maybe. More now I have discovered this" She waved at the tablet. "Willow could be influencing the other girls, or at least some of them. Or, of course, she could have taken the Shifter herself"

Evan frowned. "But why? If she's already so powerful whats the point?"

"There is a limit to everyone's power. Perhaps she has found hers, doesn't like it. Or it could be for something entirely different. Or it may not even be her"

John sighed. He was tired, and hungry, and he'd been without his sub for weeks. "Violet, where is this leading?"

She met his eyes. "I have to return to Earth"

"What?" His stomach dropped.

"We are being hunted again, Slayer's are dying, or will be soon. If I had stayed on in Cleveland I would have been Faith's second. I'm very strong. I will be needed. And if I can get back there without alerting either the House or the Council I will be free to chase up certain ideas"

"No"

"Yes" Violet nodded. "Ideally I would make the journey on the Daedalus, as quietly as possible"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I shall have to leave through the gate, either with Faith, which would destroy any hope of anonymity, or by force"

He heard Cameron suck in a breath. John narrowed his gaze. "Don't be ridiculous Violet"

"I wouldn't wish to hurt anyone here, they have become good friends"

John growled quietly. He couldn't believe what was happening, in a matter of minutes everything was being pulled from under him again and his sub..well, he was pretty sure she wasn't his sub anymore. He swallowed back the bile.

"Now that is enough.." Evan stepped forward, pausing as Rodney lay a hand on his arm.

"I can fix it so you'll be beamed up onto the Daedalus under a false identity, along with orders from Landry that would mean you could be transported anywhere you wished on Earth"

"Rodney.." His Dom was frowning at him.

"I think we'd rather that than an all out battle for control of the gateroom Sir" Rodney gave a small smile. "And if Miko has had the same dream who says what she'll wake up wanting?"

"She's not going anywhere" Bates glared at him.

"Hey, I'm not the one who made the Slayer's go all crazy"

"Rodney!"

John half listened to the argument whilst he watched his sub watch the others, a faint smile on her lips. "You're not crazy are you? Or being influenced?"

The room went quiet again. Violet looked at him and for a moment there was a flicker of sadness before it was pulled away from his gaze. He swallowed again, she hadn't hidden from him for months. "No. My people are in danger, I would have been willing to wait as Faith asked if it had just been a House concern but girls are going to start dying very soon, and I need to be there. Miko will stay, even the pull of the Slayer will not override her Collar. And if it goes wrong she will need to be here, continue the line"

"The line?" Bates frowned at her.

"The line of the Slayer's, if the ones who have already been called all die another potential will not come of age for some years. But through Miko it can continue, there won't be a break in it"

John held out a hand to silence Dean, Violet was as she was when he'd first met her, and he knew she'd pulled in her control, and why she'd done it. As much as he hated it there was nothing left to save here. "Very well. Ultimately you do not fully belong to me, or the city. If this is something you have to do I would rather you didn't tear apart my home doing it"

"Thank you"

Dr Weir cleared her throat. "The Daedalus leaves tomorrow, your absence.."

"Needs to only be hidden until Faith and Willow are gone. I would rather Faith did not know of this. Willow would be capable of extracting the information from her under duress"

"I'm sure we can handle that" Elizabeth smiled. "It has been an honour Miss Rayne, I hope to see you back one day"

Violet nodded. "For me also. Thank you"


	4. Chapter 4

**The next night.**

John stood in his subs bedroom, now empty of her things. One hand grasped the leather box she'd brought to him moments before being beamed aboard the Daedalus. He licked his lips, and blinked.

"_I was expecting more of a fight"_

_He whirled, she was stood in the doorway, a slight smile on her lips. "Sorry to disappoint you"_

"_Maybe you did" He frowned. She stepped forward, holding out a box. "This is for you"_

_He eyed her curiously, reaching for it and clicking it open, the sight presented to him making his stomach clench, nestled in green silk were a collar, a set of wrist cuffs and ankle ones. Delicate circles of pale purple, like nothing he'd seen before, an almost opal like fire glinting in the light. He growled quietly. "This is adding insult Slayer"_

"_It is mine. There is a test that all Slayer's must pass when they turn eighteen. Our power is suppressed by a specific ritual and we are taken somewhere that is impenetrable, unless you hold the key. We are locked inside, and somewhere there is a vampire, around it's neck the key to the door. We must use our skills and knowledge rather than our strength to hunt the vampire, kill it and free ourselves. I was very afraid, many of the girls do not pass this test.."_

"_They die?"_

"_Yes. Once my power was taken from me I felt defenceless, useless. I felt that everything that made my existence important had been stripped from me"_

"_But you must have passed?"_

_She nodded. "Eventually I had no choice but to leave my hiding place. I did not wish to die of starvation, or dehydration so I hunted…"_

"_And this was your prize?" He raised a brow. "Not sure I want it, or understand why I have it"_

_She shook her head. "It is not a prize. I asked if they would be made for me. They are carved from the crystal that was used to take my power, when I wear these I have the strength of a normal woman"_

_He could feel something, just out of reach. He sighed. "Why did you ask for them to be made?"_

"_I can break any restraint, that knowledge gives me security, comfort, to know I can escape. But one day there will be a Dom who I shall trust enough to allow to place them on me. For now, I trust you to keep them safe"_

_He picked up the collar, turning it over. "Did Caldwell know about these?"_

"_No. I always feared I would one day wake up wearing them"_

"_Violet.."_

"_I can't risk them being with me on Earth, and you have shown time and again that I can trust you. Perhaps they will also help to explain my actions, some day" She smiled sadly. "Forgive me..Sir"_

_As the light of the transporter faded he clicked shut the box, smiling slightly. His Kitten had always known how to make an entrance, and an exit._

"John? John?!"

He slowly turned. "Yes?" Cam and Evan came into focus.

"Ok?" Evan frowned at him.

John looked at the box again and nodded. "Yeah, I think so"

"You ready to wave off a slightly suspicious Slayer and her all powerful Domme?"

He snorted. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

* * *

The gate shut down. "Well, that was fun, not" Rodney glared at the empty space which had only a few minutes ago held Faith and Willow.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Enough of the wit baby"

Ronan grinned. "I thought it was funny"

"You would" Cam raised a brow at John. "Well, what now?"

He shrugged tiredly. "Carry on the way we were I guess. Still got a city to keep up and running, Wraith to kill"

"You're not tempted to interfere just a little?"

"Of course I bloody am Cameron, but I'm not out of respect for Violet. She's trusted us with this"

"She's left us high and dry"

"Excuse me.." Miko folded her arms over her chest and pouted. "Still a totally kick arse Slayer in listening range"

John smiled. "Cameron, apologise"

"Bite me" He glared at them. "Is no one else pissed?" They all stared at him. "Great, you're all very annoying"

"Colonel Mitchell.." Teyla lay a hand on his arm. "Violet has made great progress with the Wraith, and under her tutelage Miko has grown very strong. As have I and Ronan, the Wraith will continue to die"

"You're slightly terrifying you know that?"

She bowed her head. "Thank you"

John threw her a smirk. "So, if we're going to be killing stuff tomorrow I need dinner and a good nights sleep"

"I hear the kitchen has made a Violet Velvet Pound Cake for pudding tonight" Rodney stared wistfully off into space.

"Great, and a chef with a sense of humour"

"It's supposed to be more of a tribute I think.."

Cam rolled his eyes.

"..like when they made that Sheppard's Pie"

"I am awesome"

"Shut up Shep"

* * *

**One week later.**

"My angel?"

"Yes Sir" His sub gazed up at him, still the hint of black circles under her eyes. Miko had been afraid to sleep since waking in the infirmary and despite her outside impression of being her usual relaxed and happy self he could see the fear, and despair.

Pulling her in tighter he tucked the comforter around her neck. "The dream, how bad was it?"

Miko shivered slightly. "Really bad"

Dean frowned. "Will you tell me what you saw?"

"I..do I have to?"

"Please my love, I'm sorry but…I need to know"

"Sir, Dean.." The beginnings of a tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"It'll help my love, I promise" Brushing the drop from her cheek that had fallen as she'd nodded he smiled. "I am here, nothing is going to happen I promise"

His sub nodded again and took a breath. "It was dark but I could sense them, smell them. I could hear their running footsteps, the sounds of battle, then there was a scream and this bright flash of green light. They were everywhere, some dead, some dying, the strongest still stood, were fighting but they seemed so tired, so desperate. I watched them fall. Their insides ripped out, so much blood.." The tears were flowing again, and her voice was cracking.

Dean stroked over her hair. "Who did this to them baby?"

Miko sniffed. "The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart"

"Who are they?"

"They are the Old Ones" Her eyes unfocused a little. "And they will come for us, all of us"

He put a lot of effort into not letting his hands shake. "Not you my angel. You're safe here"

She shook her head. "No one is safe. Everyone will die" Now her voice had dropped, had become toneless, emotionless. He studied her as her eyes looked through him, seeing horrors he could never imagine.

"Miko, my love?" He gripped her tighter. "Can you hear me baby? Answer me angel. Please"

"It has to end where it began"

He licked his lips, perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to force her to confront her dream.

"We will end, the desert shall take us"

* * *

John jogged into the infirmary five minutes after Bates' radio call. He hadn't been sleeping anyway, he hardly did at the moment. Evan was right when he'd said they needed their subs as much as they needed their Dom's. Violet was seriously affecting his state of mind despite no longer being present on his city.

"Dean?"

The other man turned, face pale and looking as shattered as John felt. "I'm sorry to disturb you Colonel"

"Don't be stupid" He frowned. "Whats wrong? Has she relapsed?"

"I..I, its my fault. She hasn't been sleeping. I hoped talking about what she'd seen would help but.." He stepped aside, Miko was laying in the bed behind him, eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling.

"What the hell happened?" John moved forward, careful not to get too close to the other mans sub. It had taken all his will power not to growl at Keller every time she'd treated Violet.

"She was telling me about the dream, but then her voice, it wasn't her anymore and she couldn't even see me, hear me. I think, this is big John, beyond our understanding. Whatever is coming after them, the way Miko described it, nothing can stop them. She said they could even get to her here"

"She's scared Dean, and worried for her friends" John tried a smile. "With her gift those emotions could twist things, just like when Vi didn't get as bad as Miko did after the dream"

The other Dom shook his head. "No, I..I'm scared too. And look at her John, she's had visions before but they've never done this to her"

He refused to shiver at the other mans words, instead taking in the sight of the Slayer, seemingly brought down by a mere nightmare. "What did she see?"

"Vi told you.."

"She told me she saw them dying, that was it. What did Miko see? Details Dean"

The other Dom took a seat next to the bed, propping his elbows on his knees. He took a shaky breath. "That she was in darkness, could hear Slayer's running, fighting, could smell them. Then there was a green flash of light and she could see them. They were dead, or dying. A few of them still fighting but she said they looked tired, desperate. Then they fell, were torn apart, literally" His hands shook slightly. "I swear when she said that part I could hear their screams too"

John crouched in front of him. "Hey ok, just breath, take a minute"

Dean nodded and licked his lips. "Then her eyes went all glazed and her voice changed. She said they were the Old Ones, called them the uh, Wolf, Ram and Hart. Then she said that no one is safe, everyone will die. That they would come for them all" He furrowed his brow. "_It has to end where it began_ she said, and then _we will end, the desert shall take us_. Shit"

John kept his voice soft. "Was that it Dean?" He was answered with a nod. Sitting back on his heels he ran a hand over his face. He'd let Vi go without fuss, recognising she was beginning the process of separating herself from him, their House, but now he wished he'd put up more a fight. Maybe she had too, if her words on that last night were anything to go by. He ran through their conversation again.

"_Forgive me" _She had said. He frowned, he felt like she'd spoken those words to him more than once but he couldn't quite..he dug further then swore quietly. His dream, the nightmare that had woken him in the infirmary. She'd been dying, bleeding out and she'd whispered it to him. He forced himself to further explore his memory, the images of red eyes and large claws, a growl that had shook the ground making his skin goose bump.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he ordered his tired brain to work for a bit longer. They couldn't reach VI, even if they knew where she was it would compromise her. And with Landry and Caldwell back at the mountain everything they requested through the gate would be searched thoroughly. The Daedalus would be their best bet and Abe was a good friend, he hadn't been able to entrust him with the knowledge they had a stowaway on board last time but he may be able to pull a few strings for John.

And strings were gonna be pulled because he was getting a little fucked off with everyone playing about with his friends lives like they were some kind of freaking game. He reached out and tapped Dean on the knee, who raised his head to stare sadly at John. "Stay with her Dean, let us know if she says anything else, and I'll get Keller to notify me personally when she's awake. I'm gonna sort this ok?"

"John?"

"Concentrate on your girl Bates. This time I've had enough" Standing and keeping a nice firm grip on the rage he left the infirmary and tapped his radio. "_Command Team to the Briefing Room"_

* * *

"Miko is back in the infirmary"

Elizabeth frowned. "What is wrong?"

"Dean got her to share the details of the dream, she hasn't been sleeping apparently. It caused her to fall into some kind of stupor, no outside stimuli are getting through. But from what she said before she did this is turning into more than just a conspiracy between the SGC and the Council. We can't help the Slayer's, and if we try to it could screw up Vi's plans, endanger her. But we can deal with Landry, and Caldwell"

"This sounds risky John" Cam raised a brow.

"I don't give a shit anymore. They've pissed me off, now I'm mad"

"About time" His fellow Dom grinned at him. "So, now what?"

"I need an encryption programme, step up our contact with Vala, Teal'c and Daniel without the others knowing. I'm pretty sure Carter is clean but we can't risk it, at least for now. I also want to get the information about the Shifter to O'Neill, see if he can stir up enough trouble to get them gone. For now this is the only way we can help Violet, by working our end, removing as many obstacles as we can for her, and hopefully exposing their secrets at the same time"

"What about Miss Summers?" Evan looked at him questioningly. "We think she's innocent in all this?"

"Probably" John frowned. "But we're only passing on the Shifter info, saying Vi picked up on it. That'll be it to begin with"

"I can begin creating a programme straight away John, it will take me a couple of days though, to make sure that it can't be broken by anyone at the mountain. They have their fair share of genius' too"

He smiled at Rodney. "Thank you baby, I'm sure it'll be awesome, as always"

Evan snorted. "Kiss arse"

John flipped him off.

"Gentlemen" Elizabeth raised a brow. "When you've quite finished.." Cameron tried to hide his smirk behind his mug, Dr Weir glared at him. "..what is going to happen if Landry decides to make another personal visit? He may even see Atlantis as last stand territory. Or decide he wants Violet back. If he does have Miss Rosenburg on side he'd have no problem in taking the city"

"You're becoming an excellent marine" John grinned at her as she flipped him off. "See?" He became serious. "If any of us have the slightest suspicion we close the gate to Earth. We also monitor Midway, and keep it closed our side"

"John.."

"We would have to Liz, for one I don't want Landry or Caldwell here, or anyone who may be working for them, and it may ease Bates' worries about Miko. She has him convinced that whatever these things are that are after the Slayer's will have no problem reaching her here. She may be right, and shutting down may not keep them away but I'd like to think I tried"

She nodded. "Ok, I understand. But it would be a big risk. Its mutiny on a high scale, you could lose your command…"

"They'd have to get me to leave first, and I'm not going anywhere. If necessary we'll move planets"

"We could never get home"

"Then we give all the residents prior warning. Those who want to journey back can, we'll close down after them. I'm also going to speak to Abe on the next Daedalus run, if I can get him on side that'll be a big plus. Especially if we do move the city, he could transport any leaving members of the expedition, in fact that would be better, not risking opening the gate"

"But this will be the final resort?" Elizabeth tilted her head questioningly.

John met her gaze cooly. "Of course"

* * *

Ronan caught up to his Dom on the catwalks that ran around the city. "I hope you don't mind Sir?" He dipped his eyes.

"Of course not baby" His head was tilted up and he gazed into startling blue. "What is it?"

"Why are we not joining Violet on Earth?"

Cameron blinked, he had obviously not been expecting that question. "Um, because its her world baby, we don't understand how it works, and to be honest we're probably pretty insignificant in it too. She'll be best off with other's like her"

"I am like her"

He received a small smile. "She is like you. And yes, but, its different"

"She was expected to understand ours, to fit in. She saved our lives, killed our enemy"

His Dom sighed and stroked a finger over his cheek. "I know" A kiss was pressed to his lips briefly. "Do you want to go there? To a world you've never seen, with things in it that could happily snap your neck between two fingers, or claws"

"I don't want her to die"

"Me neither"

"But we leave her alone"

"She is not alone Ronan"

"How do you know?"

Cameron gave a more convincing smile. "Because people like Vi are never truly alone. Just like you"

Ronan nodded. "I love you Sir"

"And I love you my sub" A hand trailed over his arm.

"I will follow, anywhere"

"I know baby" Ronan sunk to his knees as he was pulled in tighter, ear pressed to his Dom's chest, hearing his heartbeat. "I will follow you too"

* * *

**Ten days later, Africa.**

As the white light filled his apartment Xander grabbed for his gun, turning and planting his back to the wall. Cool blue eyes met his.

"No shooting, I'm the good guy"

He gaped at her. "Vi?"

"Yes, and that is not attractive Alexander Harris"

He snapped his mouth shut, then opened it again. "Oh my God, I thought..I thought you were..gone" An elegant brow raised. "Well, you know. Far away, and for a long time. Um, not gone as in you know, gone"

She rolled her eyes. "Is there any chance you could lower the gun. Its making me antsy"

He blinked along the barrel then slowly lowered it.

"Thank you. I am also not sure about you carrying projectile weapons with your impairment"

"Fuck you" He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "It's good to see you again Violet"

"And you" She squirmed. "Need air"

"Right" Xander stepped back. "Sorry" He grinned. "What was that light? And why are you here?"

Violet smiled sadly at him. "The light was what brought me here. And I am recruiting"

"Recruiting?"

She nodded. "Yes, do you have any alcohol? You may need it"

"Ah, crap. Ok" Making his way over to the fridge he opened the door and frowned. "Um, tequila or wine?"

"Tequila" He watched out of the corner of his eye as she lowered herself gracefully to the floor. "And maybe also the wine"

"Must be bad hon"

"Quite possibly"

Turning and placing the bottles on the floor in front of her he reached for glasses. Pouring a healthy measure into each he raised one. "But first…to old friends"

"Friends" Violet smiled and lightly tapped their glasses together before throwing hers back. "More"

"Jesus" He swallowed the saliva that the tequila had generated and poured them each another shot. "So, spill"

"How many Slayer's do you currently have here Xan?"

"You're joking right?"

"Um, no?" Violet eyed him curiously.

He chuckled darkly. "Zero, that is the number of Slayers I currently have here"

"Um, ok?"

Xander snorted. "You must have missed a lot. I've not had any girls here for nearly a year. Faith put a stop to it, said she wanted them trained closer to home"

Violet frowned at him. "But she said a new lot had been sent out here in only the past couple of months"

"Then she's a lying bitch" He glared at her. "And you're actually speaking to her?"

"You were one of her biggest supporters Xan"

"Used to be"

She topped up their glasses. "Tell me what has been happening"

Xander sighed, it had been a sucky few months. "I don't really know. All I do know is that for over a year now I've felt slowly pushed out of the House, away from the Slayer's. Culminating in Faith's email to notify me of the halt to the Africa training programme. I thought about heading back home but this has kinda become home if you know what I mean? Sunnydale is gone and Cleveland, well it's not the same"

Violet nodded. "You only hear from Faith through email?"

"Lately, yeah" He watched the liquid swirl in his glass. "Sometimes I think she only pretended to have reformed you know? To get in to a place of power. Except I can't imagine her fooling Will for long"

"What if it was the other way round?"

Xander blinked, tearing his gaze from the glass. "What?"

"What if it was Willow who was trying to fool Faith?"

He frowned. "Hey look, I know Will and I have had our problems but..you can't be serious. We've been friends for years, she's saved the world nearly as many times as Buff"

"When did you last see her?"

"Um" He shook the sick feeling that he always got when he thought about that night. "The day I left the House, came out here"

A brow was raised. "Really? But, that was so long ago"

Xander sighed. "I know, I know. It's just. I was busy here, setting things up, getting girls settled in, and Will, well she didn't even speak to me for the first six months"

"She was pissed you left?"

"Yeah" He huffed a laugh. "You could say that"

"Why?"

"Um, aren't we getting a little off topic?" He glared at her. "And getting into _none of your business_ territory"

The Slayer sighed. "Ok, I know. Sorry. I'm just trying to find a reason for things that have been happening lately. And I have a feeling its going to be very complex. I need all information possible, anything that could explain anything"

Xander eyed her. She looked tired, and really thin. "Vi, you ok?"

A hand was waved dismissively. "Yes, my appearance is due to a little run in on my previous job. It will right itself soon"

"Do you need someone? I have a trusted Dom who I.."

"No, no thank you" Another smile. "It is perhaps a little too soon after my last Dom"

"He let you go?"

"I let myself go" She grinned.

"Hilarious" He rolled his eyes. "Ok, so why suspicious of Will?"

"Faith has some suspicions. Thinks she is interfering in her plans to separate the Slayer's House from the Council"

"Jesus"

Violet topped up their drinks. "And I think she is working very closely, and secretively, with my recently ex-boss. Who managed to get his hands on a Shifter" Xander whistled softly. Those things were fast, and ridiculously strong. "My thoughts exactly, and he wasn't using it for good, lets say that"

"Ok, so lets agree for now there's some kind of conspiracy going on, why the secrecy, why aren't you back at Cleveland kicking up a storm?"

Violet smoothed a slightly shaking hand over her pants. "I had a dream.." He bit his lip from making a smart arse remark. "..I've never been able to do that before, my thing was always tracking"

He sat up straighter. "There was cheese guy?"

"Yeah"

"Shit. What did you dream Vi?"

"I dreamt of Slayer's dying, all of them"

Xander stared at her then drained his glass. "Well, that sucks"

"I need contacts Xan, trusted contacts, that are powerful enough to have a hope in hell of standing up to whatever is happening" He poured another drink, hand only slightly shaking. She grabbed her glass again and winked. "To _old _friends"

* * *

_Running decryption programme/please wait…_

_Decryption complete/sender identified: Colonel John Sheppard/MilitaryCommanderAtlantis/USAF_

_Miss Mal Doran,_

_Along with this email you have been sent the coding for a decryption programme that will allow us to communicate freely, hiding our true words with, in Dr McKay's words, a load of crap about some crap. In short we will be seen to be communicating important enough information to warrant frequent correspondence but hide the more delicate material._

_Today General O'Neill will receive a similar email but his will contain only the information connected to Colonel Caldwell, we have discovered how he was able to falsify the medical records during his investigation. On Earth there is a creature named a Shapeshifter, or Shifter, it can present the image of any person it has ever touched. And it will not just look like them but also walk and talk like them too._

_It was Violet who eventually picked up on it through the photos Dr Jackson sent on to her. We do not know what has happened to this Shifter since, Violet was adamant that she did not pick up on it when both Landry and Caldwell visited Atlantis some weeks ago which means it was either disposed of, or passed back to whoever had provided it. _

_Any information you and your sub can gather would be truly appreciated, Teal'c also. But please be aware that this would be a dangerous assignment, the people that they, Landry especially, associates with are incredibly powerful. I hope to have the Daedalus and its crew on side soon. If you have a hint of any threat there will lie your salvation._

_Good luck, and thank you._

_Colonel John Sheppard._

Vala tipped back in her chair after reading the message aloud for the two men in her apartment. She raised an elegant eyebrow. "So, what do we think?"

Her sub frowned. "We could certainly dig around, nothing we haven't already been doing for the past few weeks. But he makes it sound, um.."

"Life threatening?"

"Um, yes. M'am"

"Do you wish to back off Daniel?"

"No. No M'am. I do not. And this sounds like there is a lot more going on than is in that email"

"Indeed" Teal'c nodded. "And he referred to Miss Rayne as being _was_"

"Nice catch Muscles" Vala smoothed her hands down her legs. "Do we think our dear friend has passed?"

"No" Daniel shook his head.

"Daniel, darling.."

"No, we would have heard. And anyway there is nothing in Pegasus that could beat Vi"

"Then we must conclude she is no longer on the city"

Her sub grinned at her. "She's back"

"Exactly darling" Vala returned the smile. "I have a feeling things are going to get very..exciting"

"Indeed"

* * *

_Running decryption programme/please wait…_

_Decryption complete/sender identified: Colonel John Sheppard/MilitaryCommanderAtlantis/USAF_

_General O'Neill,_

_Along with this email you have been sent the coding for a decryption programme that will allow us to communicate freely, hiding our true words with, in Dr McKay's words, a load of crap about some crap. In short we will be seen to be communicating important enough information to warrant frequent correspondence but hide the more delicate material._

_Please find attached some information connected to Colonel Caldwell, we have discovered how he was able to falsify the medical records during his investigation. On Earth there is a creature named a Shapeshifter, or Shifter, it can present the image of any person it has ever touched. And it will not just look like them but also walk and talk like them too._

_If you could get your wife to examine the attached photos I hope that she will reach the same conclusion, focus her study on the eyes. As I'm sure you understand I could not give this information directly, the relationship between myself and the Commander Team at the mountain is strained at best. I also ask you to be careful Sir, the people that they, Landry especially, associates with are incredibly powerful. More than any of us ever realised._

_Good luck, and thank you._

_Colonel John Sheppard, USAF_

"What do you think hon?"

"I think I'm embarrassed I never saw this before"

Jack smiled at his sub, she was curled into the corner of the couch frowning at the screen, hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach. Relinquishing her usual polished style Buffy was now in pink sweats and a grey tee. He thought she looked perfect. "You've been busy sweetheart. You think they're right though?"

His sub nodded. "Oh yes, definitely" She frowned again.

"Buffy?"

"Um, Shifters are really fast, and strong"

Jack raised a brow. "Ok"

"I mean, we wouldn't even send baby Slayers after them. They're really tough to take down"

"So you'd need a practiced Slayer?"

"Um hmm" She nodded. "Or maybe advanced alien tech, but I didn't think their existence was even known about outside of our House"

"Think we've got a dirty traitor baby?"

She met his gaze. "I hope not"

"If it was Sheppard that spotted this.."

"No Sir, he couldn't have. It must have been Vi, possibly Miko but her knowledge of our world is limited because she left the House so young"

"And yet he mentions neither of them" Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "When did you last hear from Violet?"

"Um, an email. About three weeks ago. Said she'd run into some Wraith. Was back in the infirmary but healing well and under Colonel Sheppard's watchful gaze"

"Huh"

"You were expecting something different?" Buffy rubbed circles over her stomach. "Do you think she's in trouble?"

"You would think that rather than that she's our traitor?"

"Not Vi, never"

"My love.."

"No Jack" She glared at him. "Not Vi"

He joined her on the couch, running an escaped strand of hair through his fingers. "How are the dreams sweetheart?"

She sighed. "Scary, but easing"

"No cheese guy?"

"Not lately"

"Then the first one was wrong?"

"No" His sub smiled serenely at him. "It means that things are changing. Someone is altering the future, and nothing is certain at the moment"

"So, the Slayer's get to live?"

"Maybe"

"You seem calmer"

"I feel it" Buffy curled into his side. "I'm sorry I worried you Sir"

"It's ok my love, all part of falling in love with a Slayer"

She nuzzled into his neck, he could hear her subtly inhaling his scent. That was definitely a Slayer thing, and he'd loved it from the first time she'd done it. "Something else is worrying you Sir"

"Not worrying, just making me curious" Jack rubbed firm circles over her back, she had been complaining of its tightness lately. Humming quietly she made a questioning sound. "I heard that Faith and Willow paid a visit to Atlantis, to check on the progress of the Slayers there"

His sub moved back, deep green staring curiously back at him. "They did?"

"Yes, you didn't know?"

"No" She pouted. "No one tells me stuff anymore. I'm outcast Buffy"

"Honey.." He tried not to smile.

"Xander hasn't replied to my last three emails, Willows are practically monosyllabic, Giles and Dawnie…" She trailed off, chewing her lip.

"I'm so sorry my love" He pulled her back in. "I'm sure its nothing, things are changing, you're all moving on. A lot happened in those last few years"

"I know" She buried closer. "Its just sometimes, it hurts so bad"

Jack closed his eyes, biting back the anger. For everything his sub had done for her friends they were repaying her with silence, cutting her out. "We can go and see them"

She shook her head. "No, not if I'm not wanted. I have you, and our baby"

"Is that enough?"

"Yes Sir, its everything"

* * *

**One week later, Paris.**

"Dawnie?"

She turned and let out a little squeal. "Xander, oh my God!"

He was pulled into a iron tight hug. "Jesus Summers, you been working out?"

"A little" She released him and grinned. "What are you doing here? Its been so long? I thought.."

"Yeah, me too" He smiled at her, one eye shining sadly. "Seems maybe we're being played"

"Um, what?"

"Someone has been trying to stop you all from speaking"

She peered round him. "Vi!" Another squeal.

Xander shoved a finger in his ear. "Bloody hell, people will think we're murdering you Dawn"

"Shut up Xan" She moved past him. "More hugging please"

Violet grinned and swept her up, spinning them. "I missed you Summers"

"Missed you Rayne" She planted a kiss on her cheek as she was gently lowered then placed her hands on her hips. "Now, what the hell…"

They all turned, raising their hands as a man skidded into the room, shotgun pointing in their direction. "Dawn, what's…well, bugger me" He stared at them down the barrel.

Xander snorted. "Yeah, nice Giles. Very eloquent"

* * *

**Four days later, LA.**

"Bloody hell!" Spike rolled out the way of a flying arrow and came to a stop beside Angel, who was manfully hiding behind a dumpster. "Arrows?! Really?!"

The other vampire rolled his eyes. "Told you they were old"

"But bloody arrows!"

"Shut up Spike"

"Bite me Peaches"

The sound of sharp wooden pointy things hitting the dumpster ceased and there was a quiet strangled noise. Eyeing each other they slowly rose, peering over the top of their impromptu shelter. She smiled at them, sword glinting in the moonlight, a smear of blood across her cheek. "Hello boys, miss me?"

"Well, fuck me"

"Spike!"

* * *

"Well pet, ain't you a sight for sore eyes"

She grinned. "And cowering vampires"

"Hey, I'll have you know we were formulating a plan"

"Uh huh, sure" The Slayer winked at him and Spike smiled back. He'd always liked Violet, she'd been a feisty little thing before getting her powers and he'd always thought it a shame that he'd never gotten to see her grow into a fully kick-arse Slayer.

"So Vi.." Angel set the bottle down on the table and took a seat. "What are you doing here?"

"At least try to be friendly Peaches"

Spike got the finger. "I am friendly"

"Yeah, compared to a Polgara"

Violet snorted. "You two should take your act on the road"

Angel glared at her and poured a whisky. "So?"

"I'm back"

"No shit"

Violet stuck her tongue out. "No one else knows yet. I'm worried about Faith, and the rest of the Slayers"

"Why?" Spike drained his glass, topping it up.

"Somethings coming after them, again. And I think this time it has an inside to the Council, and the SGC"

"Whats the SGC?"

"You're shitting me?"

"No Slayer, I am not shitting you" Angel rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well, this is going to get complicated"

"When isn't it?"

"Do you have more whisky?"

"No"

"Liar"

Three hours later Spike was definitely drunk, and maybe a little in love with the woman sat opposite him. "So let me get this right. You want to form a renegade army made up from rogue Slayer's, a few demons, a couple of kick arse vamps.." He vaguely gestured to himself and Angel, who rolled his eyes. "..a magical key and the remnants of the Scooby Gang to fight an entire top secret military base, the Council, Wolfram and Hart and possibly the most powerful witch who has ever lived?"

Violet nodded. "Yes"

"I'm there pet"

"Spike.."

"Come on Peaches, you think we really stand a chance against the Wolf, Ram and Hart? And you know there's signs that other stuff is going to shit. It's getting ridiculous out there. Something is fucking with the balance"

"We can work Wolfram and Hart from the inside"

"No we can't. Bastards like them always win in the end. It looks like you're winning then bam, you're being shown your insides by some snooty law intern"

The Slayer snorted quietly. Angel glared at her. "You spoken to Buffy about this?"

She raised a brow. "No, and I won't be"

"You're going against the Queen Slayer?"

"Not against" She threw back her whisky. "Behind.."

Spike grinned at her.

"And the Queen Slayer happens to be pregnant.." Angel's face flickered for a moment. "..And is very good friends with said powerful witch"

"Buffy would never betray you, or any of the Slayers"

"No, I don't think she would. But she kept Spike's resurrection a secret" Violet sighed quietly. "And I bet if I told the Scooby Gang two years ago they'd be going up against Willow they wouldn't have believed me either"

"And you're sure it's the witch?"

"Pretty sure. If not its Faith, which would actually make life a lot easier. I'll know in the next few days"

"How?" Spike looked curiously at her.

"Willow will try to kill Faith if it's her" They stared at her. Violet smiled serenely back. "And we can't have that can we?"

"You'd have made a bloody good vamp"

"Thank you Spike"

"That Atlantis place has turned you mental"

Angel groaned quietly. "Spike.."

"Actually I like to think I've always had a touch of the insane about me"

* * *

**Five days later.**

Faith sat in the chair at the head of the table in the council room. The house was empty, every Slayer had a job to do tonight, a long, and in some cases, exceedingly tedious one. Tipping back and lacing her fingers together, elbows propped on the arm rests, right foot tapping out a rhythm on left knee, she looked up. The crest of the House of the Slayer's looked down at her, the Cross, the Scythe and the Sun hidden in the simple design unless you knew they were there.

She ran her eyes over the motto that was elegantly engraved along the top, one word that had echoed down the generations of Slayer's, that had sealed hers and thousands of girls before her fates. _Electus. _Chosen. Chosen to fight, chosen to die. But between those two events a Slayer could also choose how to live, how to change the world for better, or worse. Faith had done her part for worse and she had dedicated the rest of her time as a Slayer to repentance, correction and to finishing what B started. A better place for Slayer's, more choices, more time.

"An empty house tonight honey?"

She smiled sadly, keeping her back to the other person who had entered the room. She had done what she could, now she had to hope that the girl who should have been by her side, who would have been if it wasn't for her own actions, kept her promise. "I thought it best"

There was a pause. "I wish you hadn't done that Faith"

"What..?" She swiveled in the chair. "..M'am"

Her Domme tilted her head, black eyes blinking back at her. "You were always so stubborn, so much more like Buffy than either of you realised"

"Two sides of the same coin?" Faith raised a brow. "The light and the dark? Am I the side that always gets placed against the table?"

Willow smiled. "In a way"

Faith nodded. "I like to think I've been facing up for a while now"

The witch shook her head, black hair brushing over her shoulders. "Spinning on your edge. Both sides in the light, can't keep spinning, the momentum is lost eventually, the coin must fall"

"And this is when it falls?"

"Perhaps" Willow extended a hand, Faith felt herself leave the chair, hung in the air before the crest. "Or you could finally cease this ridiculous planning, the unachievable dreams"

"No"

"My sweet.." The witch sighed. "..don't you see that Slayer's can not be independent? Don't you remember what happened to you when you went out there alone?"

"I was young, I was hurting. Not an excuse..but a reason" Faith tried not to struggle against the strange feeling of being suspended four feet above ground by nothing. "Do you never think about the damage the Council has done? About how different things could have been without them"

"The Slayer's still flourish because of them"

"The Slayer's still flourish because of B"

"Foolish child"

Faith snorted. "Don't talk to me like you're some wise old crone Willow Rosenburg. We're the same age, I remember when you were nothing more than a shy little mouse, trailing after Harris like a little lost pup. A Domme who was never brave enough to take she wanted"

"Enough!"

She winced at the burning shot of pain in her chest. "No! Not enough!" Faith swallowed. "I love you Willow. But you always wanted him, you did everything you could to get his attention. You turned yourself into the most powerful magical being on Earth to make yourself worthy but it's still not enough is it? He left, left you like they all left you. Even B"

"Stop" Willow whispered.

"And do you know why they left Will? Huh? Because of what you became" Faith smirked at her. "Ironic isn't it?"

Her Domme screamed at her, the pain returning, spreading through Faith's chest, down her limbs until she felt like she was on fire. "Stupid girl" Willow sneered. "I haven't cared what any of them think for years, you really believe a pathetic school girl crush could carry me all the way to this.." She gestured around her. "..let them do whatever and whoever the fuck they like"

Faith whimpered as the pressure on her ribs increased.

"There is so much more out there than vampires and little girls who think they're special cause someone made them stronger than the rest of us" The witch smiled. "I truly loved you Faith, I would have shared with you, taken you with me. But now.." She sighed dramatically. "..I'm going to have to punish you"

"Bite me" Ground out Faith.

"Oh no baby, something much better" Willow grinned. "Don't you go getting all turned on and embarrassing yourself now"

Faith stared at her through the tears that were welling up in the face of the agonising torture her body was currently being put through. "You can't have loved me"

"Of course I did"

She shook her head as best she could. "No" Faith closed her eyes. "Do it" It seemed her Domme had crossed even further over into insanity than she'd been predicting. Now Faith could only hope someone would find a way to stop her.

"Faith.." Her name was a mere whisper. She opened her eyes to see Willow watching her, eyes still black but a small tear ran down her cheek. "Please.."

"Do it" She glared at her. Her arms were forced outwards, stretching over the crest. "Do it. Do it!" Faith was screaming at her now. "So I don't have to look at you ever again! Do it!"

As her ribs shattered and the fire licked its way along her insides Faith's mouth opened in a silent scream, head thrown back, body contorted with pain. The pain of her death, the pain of betrayal, the pain of knowing no one had ever loved her.

* * *

**The next day, Atlantis.**

John wearily took the stairs to the glass office above the gate room. He'd just come from the infirmary where he'd been summoned to in the middle of the night. Miko hadn't woken from her stupor but her screams had echoed around that sector, leaving personnel stood frozen to the spot, pale and shivering. He ran a hand over his face trying to scrub the image of her arching off the bed, eyes filled with fear and pain staring at something no one else could see. Her Dom was now sedated in the bed next to hers after Ronan had been forced to take him down.

John didn't envy Dean the headache when he woke, or the rushing onslaught of memories he'd have to relive after he came to. He rolled his neck and pushed open the door, stepping inside to find the rest of his Command Team already present. John sighed, great, now what.

"John.." Elizabeth smiled sadly at him and gestured to a chair. "Please.."

His stomach rolled. "Liz..?"

"It's not Violet John" She smiled again.

He nodded and slid into a chair. Evan and Cameron looked as tired and confused as he did. The past few weeks had been frustrating and exhausting, having to be so cautious about everything they said and did, the reports that got sent back to Earth having to be exactly right…it was draining. On top of that the worry about Violet and now Miko was pushing his stamina to the limit. He'd even taken himself off the duty roster for off-world missions. He didn't trust himself at the moment.

"I received an email from General Landry this morning" Elizabeth tapped her closed laptop with her pen. "From the looks of it you wouldn't have received a copy.."

"Surprise"

She frowned at Mitchell. "He's in charge for now Cameron, O'Neill is still planning his move"

He nodded and waved a hand at her.

Elizabeth glared at him but refrained from commenting. "Faith Lehane has been found dead"

"What?" John swallowed, sitting up straighter.

"At the House. It was empty, all of the Slayer's having been sent out on patrol and Miss Rosenburg visiting friends. Her body was discovered when the first of the patrols returned at sunrise"

"How?" Evan raised brow.

She took a sip of coffee. "She was..burned"

"Jesus" John briefly closed his eyes. "Her Domme?"

"Is quite obviously devastated"

"She did it"

"Now John.."

"Faith found out whatever it is she's up to"

"This isn't our fight John. We were notified so we could pass the information on to Violet and Miko"

The images of the young Slayer flashed up before his eyes again. "I think Miko knew before us"

Cam raised a brow. "Her little..episode?"

John nodded. "She could see Faith"

"We don't know for sure John" His friend eyed him.

"You saw her too Mitch"

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, yeah ok. So Miko isn't completely lost. She's connected to the other Slayer's still"

"This is all conjecture" Elizabeth looked at them. "And far beyond our understanding, this is a long way from fighting Wraith"

John pinched the bridge of his nose. "At least if they're still sending messages for Violet she's managing to keep her presence on Earth hidden for now" He pursed his lips in thought. "Still, I'm surprised, I thought.."

"That she would have been there to save Faith?" Evan smiled sadly at him. "It would have been a big risk, and if the older Slayer didn't stand a chance.."

"Like she's ever cared about that.."

"Her focus is the other Slayer's John"

They sat in silence for a minute. John lost in thoughts of deep brown eyes that looked weary and sad behind the smile, the way they'd reminded him of Violet's blue ones. He'd seen war, lost men but this…this was brutal, unnecessary. He thought of the leather box tucked away in his quarter's, how Violet came to have it, of the hints of a darker world behind her stories. He thought about Miko, trapped in her own nightmares, scared and alone. John was beginning to understand.

* * *

**Cleveland.**

Buffy stood at the grave, the drops of rain making her shiver. Why did it always have to bloody rain during funerals? She rubbed her stomach gently. Today had brought the old gang back together but it had been marred by the occasion. She still couldn't quite wrap her head around Faith being gone, and although she hadn't seen her friends for a long time there was something different. Something that wasn't to do with Faith's death and that she couldn't put her finger on.

She frowned. They'd been quiet and sombre, gathered together at the opposite side of the grave from herself, making Buffy feel even more outcast than when she had no contact with them. At least Will had made the effort, her eyes red, skin deathly pale, she'd stood pressed into Buffy, shivering way before the rain had begun to fall. But her offer of a place to stay, recuperate, had been politely refused. The House would require a new leader and Willow wanted to be there.

If Buffy had not been pregnant she'd have been tempted to talk to her Dom about returning to Cleveland, stepping in at least until a suitable leader could be chosen and trained. But it was too much of a risk, even without the baby Jack would take a lot of convincing to allow her to go back, especially considering the last leader had been killed and her death was still shrouded in mystery.

She crouched down, ran a finger over the headstone. Her and Faith had a lot of history, some of it not so good, they'd come close to killing each other but in the past few years she'd come to think of her as a friend, one that sometimes got her into trouble, but a friend nonetheless. She sighed quietly. "I'm so sorry Faith" Buffy couldn't imagine the fear and pain that came with being burned alive but she knew what it was like to face something that was stronger than you, that sudden shock, the panic, that this time it could really be it.

She swallowed, tears threatening as she tried to start accepting that the only other Slayer who really understood was gone, the young woman who'd fought so hard for her redemption and for the Slayer's wiped away in a seemingly random attack. She sniffed quietly.

"Buffy?"

"What is it Dawn?" She kept her eyes firmly fixed on the headstone.

"Buffy, please..I'm sorry ok but..I missed you"

They were alone out here now, she knew Jack was waiting in the car where he could see her, but he wouldn't be able to hear any words that were exchanged. "I wasn't exactly uncontactable Dawn"

"We..well, I can't really explain but.." She sighed. "Would you please stand up? I want to talk to you"

Rolling her eyes she stood, it was starting to get a little uncomfortable down there anyway. "Well?" She folded her arms across her chest. Dawn shot her a look and pulled her into a hug. "Hey!"

"Shut up Buffy, I want a hug"

"Dawnie.."

Her sister placed her mouth against her ear. "When the Daedalus leaves for the city next be on it"

Buffy stopped her struggling. "Uh, what?"

Dawn stepped back and smiled. "It was wonderful to see you again big sis. I'm just sorry it was for this.." She waved a hand towards the grave before giving another sad smile. "And don't forget, little sister knows best, especially when she's a kick arse inter-dimensional thingie"

Buffy frowned. "Dawnie what is.."

"Not this time Buffy" She pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Look after little one huh" Her sister hesitatingly held out a hand. "Is it um, ok?"

She stared at her sister before closing her eyes briefly. "Of course, you're my sister. Her Auntie"

"A girl?" Dawn looked up and smiled, hand resting lightly on the bump. "No one deserves this more than you hon"

"Faith deserved it" Buffy bit her lip, eyes welling up.

"I know" Her sister stepped back. "Just, do it ok? You both need to be safe"

She watched her baby sister pick her way over the grass towards Xander's car, not looking back as she slid into the passenger side and closed the door. Buffy followed the cars path until it turned a corner and moved out of sight. She chewed on her lip, there had been a time when she couldn't imagine not being at the centre of the action and she had a feeling there was going to be a lot of action even if she had no idea what exactly was going on.

But Faith was dead and Buffy was still having nightmares. She jumped slightly as a warm hand slid round her waist, her Dom's scent surrounding her as he wrapped her in his arms. "Ok my love?"

She took a couple of breaths then nodded. "Fine" Buffy turned in his hold and smiled up at him. "But I think maybe a vacation is in order"

Jack raised a brow. "A vacation"

"Umhmm" She slipped her arms round his neck and pressed her lips briefly against his.

Jack eyed her suspiciously. "Have somewhere in mind do you sweetheart?"

"Um, Atlantis?" She smiled innocently up at him.

* * *

**Two days later, Africa.**

Dawn stepped out of the open sliding doors at the back of the house and made her way over to the young woman who was perched on the railings that ran around the veranda. She was watching the figure that was stood at the bottom of the garden, head seemingly tilted up to the sky.

"Vi?"

The young Slayer turned her head and smiled. "Hey Summers, how'd it go?"

She nodded. "Ok I think. No one seemed to suspect anything. And we kept our distance which shouldn't raise too many questions, after all we've been apart for a long time"

Violet nodded. "And B?"

"I told her, I think.." Dawn frowned. "I think she will go"

"That's all we can hope for" Violet sighed. "The last thing we need is a pregnant Queen Slayer who also happens to be married to a very influential Air Force General getting herself in trouble"

"My sister has always had a sixth sense about this stuff. She'll want to help but she'll also have the tug of her unborn child.."

"The child must also survive"

"All children should survive Violet" Dawn raised a brow.

"I know, I.." She ran hand through soft violet waves. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little..focused at the moment"

"Or unfocused"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you thought about a Dom.."

"No"

"Vi.."

"No. I must learn to function without one"

"It's dangerous"

"But necessary. They think we're weak because we are subs, subs who need a Dom because of the life we lead. The pressures, the stress. If I can free us from that need…"

"You will be free…and very lonely. I also have no desire to find out what a sexually frustrated Slayer is like"

Violet snorted quietly. "And you Summers? Are you always this judgey or are you lacking for company?"

She flipped her friend off. "I'm fine, thank you"

"We're ready pet" They turned to see Spike propped in the doorway, carefully staying out of the last of the suns rays. "When you are"

Violet nodded. "Ok Spike, thank you. We'll be there in a moment"

Dipping his head slightly he pushed off the frame and walked back inside. They looked back out over the garden. "Do you think she's ready?"

"I think she has to be"

* * *

Colonel Ellis kept up a relaxed pace as he turned down the corridor that led to the sector of his ship that held the living accommodation, nodding a greeting at a few of the personnel that he passed. Coming to the door that was his final destination he took a quick look around before running a hand over the sensor, hearing the faint beep coming from the other side.

After a few seconds it slid open and he slipped inside. As it locked behind him he offered a salute. "Welcome on board General"

O'Neill waved a hand. "None of that Abe" He raised a brow. "We make it undetected?"

"Yes Sir" He nodded. "These quarters have been assigned to a Dr Harrison who has an unfortunate case of flu and has been confined to his rooms. He is under strict quarantine orders until we reach the city"

"Excellent, thank you Abe"

"Do you want me to notify Atlantis of your presence once we are in range?"

The General shook his head. "No, just beam us straight into Weir's office. I have a feeling I don't even know half of what is going on at the moment"

Abe smiled.

"Don't say it Ellis"

"Never Sir" He grinned. "Will you be returning with us?"

"I don't think so. My sub has requested a vacation"

"A vacation?"

"Yes Colonel"

"Oh, well, enjoy your vacation Sir"

O'Neill sighed. "I'll try. And if anyone does find out we've been on here you beamed us down to a nice little beach in Bali before leaving orbit"

"Of course"

* * *

Violet took a seat to Giles' left, noting the looks being shot at the woman with her, the whispered exchanges. She cleared her throat. "Before we begin I am sure most of you are wondering about our surprise guest" She smiled. "I'm afraid it was necessary to keep this from as many of you as possible, our enemy is very knowledgable, and resourceful"

"But how?" Kennedy raised a brow. "Not that we're not happy about this but..she died"

"She is right here" Faith rolled her eyes. "And not dead, or a ghost or a zombie" Violet snorted and got a glare. "Dawn and Giles performed a protection spell, if Will had been looking for it she could well have broken it but she wasn't so…" She waved a hand. "…here I am. The rest was a glamour, I just had to play dead until she left then we put a body in my place" She rubbed a spot on her arm. "Still hurt like a bitch though"

"Um, yes. Sorry about that" Dawn smiled sheepishly at her.

"I'll heal honey. And I'm sure my screams of agony added to my performance"

"Who's body?"

"Pardon?"

Kennedy sighed. "Who's body? Who did they bury?"

"An unfortunate Shifter who'd been making a nuisance of themselves" Spike grinned.

"You look way too happy about that" Kennedy scowled at him.

"Hey, its been a long time since something put up that much of a fight. Gotta get my jollies"

"Euw" She wrinkled her nose"

"Don't tell me you don't get a little ho.."

"Euw! No!" She rolled her eyes. "Can someone else please speak now?"

Giles cleared his throat. "Yes, I think that's best" He looked around them. "We don't know how long Willow has been working for the Council, or the SGC, but we can assume that it has been for at least eighteen months. The subtle separation of the original members of Buffy's team, the isolation of Faith, the halt to the Africa training programme all began around that time. We also now know she kept hidden a lot of the reports concerning the Slayer's that been recruited to the SGC, including Violet's"

"We can take one comfort from these things, she obviously still saw us as a viable enough threat to keep us apart. That means that maybe she knows something we do not yet, that we hold the key to stopping her"

"Isn't she like the most powerful witch ever now?" Shannon chewed her lip.

"We think so. But she's only one. And between us we have a lot of knowledge, a lot of friends, a lot of resources" Giles took off his glasses and mindlessly cleaned them on the hem of his shirt. "Our first objective is to locate the Slayer's who were supposedly sent out to Xander in Africa but who never arrived, who he was never expecting. Either Willow is using them to do her dirty work or.."

"We don't know Giles" Faith frowned at him. "We don't know where they went, or why, I just want to focus on finding them. I waved them off thinking…" She dropped her eyes.

Violet squeezed her hand. "You couldn't have known"

"I..suspected"

"Not about that honey, none of us did. None of us could have even imagined.."

"And I didn't exactly kick up a storm when you supposedly cancelled the programme" Xander sighed quietly. "We let her play us, play on our existing doubts"

"So that's what we're for?" Kennedy stared at Violet. "To look for missing Slayers?"

"Yes. To start with. They're the most urgent, we either need to get them back or be aware of what they're doing" Violet smiled at her. "You're all here because you're loyal to the House but still chose to separate yourselves. You've been away long enough to hopefully have not been influenced. And you're the best, bar B and Faith we're the oldest"

"And after the Slayers?" Angel raised a brow. "What then?"

"Unfortunately once we start sniffing around Will is gonna get suspicious. Her strongest ally is the Council, I suspect the SGC is providing her with what she wants but she doesn't necessarily need them. Once we've found the missing girls a firm decision can be made" Violet chewed on her lip. "I suspect we shall have to face both her and the Council within a relatively short time of each other"

Chloe whistled quietly. "That'll take some doing Vi. Even with our heightened healing abilities.."

Violet nodded. "I know. But they're fucking about with something, it's screwing up the balance. You must have noticed on your patrols?"

Kennedy nodded back. "Yeah, its been getting a little busy out there"

"For us too" Angel ran a hand through his hair. "You really think this can be done?"

"It's gonna hurt, and sometimes its gonna really suck but yes" Violet smiled at him. "Think of the SGC, the Council and Willow like dominos. The first one falls.." She gestured vaguely with her hand.

"And what one do we knock over first?"

"The strongest one. It will cause chaos, shake up the others"

"And that's Willow" Faith smiled sadly. "Although how we're gonna do it.."

"We're working on it" Dawn returned her smile. "We really don't want to seriously hurt her, we'll find other ways first"

Faith nodded. "I know. But I can't see any way of being able to do that. She's just so strong"

"You're stronger than you think, we all are, and combined we've beaten back some powerful shit.."

"Dawn!"

She grinned at Giles before turning back to the oldest Slayer. "..and hello, powerful key here"

"And our other enemy?" Angel raised another brow. "What of them?"

"We can't face the Wolf, Ram and Hart until we defeat Willow and the Council. It will take every Slayer we have"

"But we will face them?"

"Yes" Violet nodded. "I've had enough of all this game playing, secrets, and people kicking the shit out of us. They're done, all of them. Even it takes me the next ten years"

Spike grinned at her. "Here, here pet. It's about time someone told them to piss off back to their own dimensions"

"I think people have actually suggested that before" Giles pushed his glasses back up. "And been sent home in buckets"

"Better win then ain't we?"

"Is that accent even real?"

"Hey!"

"We don't talk about it"

"Hey!"

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

John made his way back to the glass office above the gate room, he spent so much time in there now he was beginning to consider just moving in, crashing on the couch. Miko was still in the infirmary, her eyes were now closed but she was showing no signs of waking and Keller had hooked up so many drips and tubes to keep her functioning you could hardly see her small frame. Her Dom had withdrawn himself from active duty, keeping an almost constant vigil by her bedside.

He crossed the small catwalk towards the glass doors and sighed quietly. Violet had left to spare them, to keep their involvement to a minimum but the city and it's residents were being pulled in deeper, their bond to the young Slayer who had fought for them since the beginning and to Violet too meaning they were willing to risk themselves to help in any way. He was proud of his personnel but also worried, they were looking drained again, the constant teetering on the edge of the unknown showing it's effects.

The Daedalus was twenty minutes from transporter range and Ellis had requested a meeting with Dr Weir and her Command Team which suited John, it was time to try to recruit his old friend, get him on side. Pushing open the doors as Evan and Cameron appeared on the stairs below him John entered and nodded at Elizabeth, keeping the door open for the rest of his House.

"Did he say what he wanted Liz?"

She shook her head and clicked shut her laptop with a sigh. "No, but lately..I'm worried John"

"I know" He nodded as Evan murmured his thanks before taking his place at the table.

"Are you sure you want to risk this John?"

"Yes. Abe is a good man, and a good friend to all of us Elizabeth. Even if he won't agree to risking his own crew he'll keep quiet" There'd been no word from O'Neill, no reply to his first email and John was starting to worry that perhaps the conspiracy spread further than he had ever imagined. "If O'Neill isn't with us we'll need all the help we can get"

She sighed again. "I know" Her sub brought her a refreshed coffee and she smiled her thanks. "Thank you Aiden" She gestured to the chair next to her. "Please stay" Nodding silently he slipped into the seat. John tried not to think about having Violet curled at his feet. He'd woken often in the past few weeks to find Rodney or Ronan pressed into him, their bodies moulded to his, even breaths puffing over his chest.

It was as painful as it was comforting. Sometimes he encouraged them over, keeping spooned closely behind them while he slipped inside, greedy for the contact, the few moments of empty-minded bliss as his climax washed over him but he couldn't bring himself to play. He could finally identify with what Elizabeth had suffered for all those months, losing her sub, not knowing if he was dead or alive, battling the fear that if she took another Aiden would return and she'd have to make a choice, deal with the fall out.

He had no idea if Violet would return and if she did if she'd be the same sub who had left here, if she'd want to crawl back into his bed, kneel at his feet. But the leather box locked away in his quarters kept a small flare of hope alive, a tortuous glimpse of what had been so close and may still be if both of them could survive the coming months. He was roused from his thoughts at the bright white light of the transporter's beam and blinked at the people who had appeared in the office.

"Dr Weir" O'Neill nodded at the expedition leader. "Sorry for the unannounced visit but I was convinced to keep our journey secret"

For a moment the diplomat looked unusually unnerved then gave a cautious smile. "Please, don't apologise General" She smiled at the rest of the party. "Welcome to Atlantis"

"Thank you" The Queen Slayer returned the smile. "Your home looked beautiful from the sky, I look forward to exploring it more" She was ushered into a seat by her Dom who placed himself behind her, the other man with them by his side.

"Now.." O'Neill raised a brow. "Things are happening, warnings being given.." He gestured to his sub. "..conspiracy theories being bandied about. I want to know what's going on and why it was recommended that Buffy and I take a long vacation to another galaxy"

"Um.." Elizabeth looked at John.

He cleared his throat. "I'm afraid we can't help you with that one General. As far as we knew you were on Earth trying to sort out the mess Landry's made"

"You didn't arrange for us to be here?"

John frowned. "Um, no..Sir"

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Then what is going on?"

They stared at each other for a minute. Ellis and Mitchell exchanged a look. "Colonel Sheppard could not have been behind the suggestion we leave Earth Jack" His sub finally broke the silence. "He has never met my sister to my knowledge, and he would have no way of communicating with her even if he had" Buffy tipped her head to the side slightly. "And I believe Violet is no longer present on the city"

"What?"

"Now Jack.."

"Where the hell is she Sheppard? I trusted you to.." O'Neill was pointing at the city's Military Commander, a dangerous glint in his eye, the other man raising a brow at the waggling digit.

"Jack..Sir" Buffy wrapped her hand around his outstretched arm. "I think Violet is on Earth.." She smiled at John. "Isn't she?"

He huffed a quiet laugh. "Yes, yes she is. Very clever Miss Summers"

"I am the Queen you know"

John grinned at her.

"Buffy.." Her Dom let out an exasperated sigh.

"It must have been Violet who told Dawn about the city, sent her to warn me"

"You are sure?" O'Neill frowned.

Buffy nodded. "Something happened here, maybe the dream, maybe Faith's visit. It sparked something. Made Vi want to go back..maybe I should.."

O'Neill lay a silencing hand on her shoulder. "You're not going back" He swung his gaze back to John. "Well Sheppard, start talking. Cause I have a feeling this is going to be a long and shitty briefing"

* * *

Jack stared at the man who he'd placed in charge of the most powerful military base Earth had outside of Antarctica, against the wishes of many of his superiors and colleagues. He smiled slowly. "Knew I was right"

Sheppard blinked at him. "Uh.."

He waved a hand. "The only reason I haven't revealed the information you sent me about Landry and Caldwell yet is because I'm not sure how much support I'd have from the higher-ups. The only one I trust these days is George Hammond and, well he's still as sharp as a knife up here" He tapped his own head. "But he's not well, not getting any better either. People are taking advantage"

"Shit" Muttered Sheppard.

"Exactly Colonel" Jack ran a hand over his face. "However if I know Miss Rayne she is not going to be happy about Faith's death and she won't wait much longer before making her move, especially once she learns Buffy has followed the warning and left. And once she starts making waves all kinds of shit is going to hit the fan" He rested his gaze on Dr Weir. "Shut down your gate, take no more dial-ins from Earth and monitor Midway, I suggest rotating sec teams to stand guard. Atlantis will become our base of power, our home for the foreseeable future"

"General, these actions were supposed to be our last resort" Dr Weir eyed him cooly. "The repercussions.."

"Could be enormous I'll grant you that Elizabeth. But we do not want to be found unprepared when things turn back on Earth. They will hit us with everything they've got, especially as they begin to panic" He turned to Abe. "The Daedalus will be stationed in Pegasus from now on Ellis, you make one final run to return any residents and crew that don't wish to be possibly trapped here and gather up people that we don't want left behind who could be under threat. I will give you a list"

The Colonel nodded. "Of course Sir. Even in deep space we've been hearing nasty little rumours. I was hoping to discuss it on arrival here but now…well, I've heard everything I need to. You have my loyalty and my ship"

"Thank you Abe" He smiled at his friend. "And watch your back, you're not the only ship out there under SGC rule"

"But we are the best"

"Yeah, well, you got the naked alien" Jack grinned at him before turning back to the rest of the room. "Spread the word amongst your people. They'll need to either pack a bag or give us the names of any friends and family they want out here. Confidentiality is out the window, war is coming"

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Faith turned from the window and smiled sadly. "Yeah"

"You don't have to come" Violet raised a brow. "It hasn't been long.."

"I can't sit around and mope Vi, there'll be plenty of time for that when we win, or when I'm dead"

The younger Slayer frowned. "No suicide runs"

"Ok" She smiled again.

"Promise?"

"I promise" She stepped forward and tugged on a pigtail. "And that goes for you too Rayne"

Her hand was batted away and Violet rolled her eyes. "I'm all suicided out"

Faith snorted. "Good" A stray piece of hair was brushed from her face and she looked into deep pools of blue, signs of weariness around their edges. "You miss him..them"

"Sometimes" There was a quiet sigh, close enough for the puffed out air to disturb the escaped tendrils. "But it grows easier and whilst the Council exist our submissive side is our weakness"

"No, they think it's our weakness honey" Faith raised a brow. "And that's their's. They've underestimated us, taken us for granted.."

Violet nodded. "Now they pay"

Faith smiled. "Yes"

"All of them"

"Umhmm" She was pulled into a gentle kiss, their power merging, it's increasing strength slipping down her throat and spreading through her body. Stepping back moments later she gazed into black, knowing her own eyes reflected the same image. "Lets go play baby" Her voice echoed with the growl of the demon, Violet grinned at her, for a moment the blue sparking through the black.

* * *

Violet dropped into the sewer, barely disturbing the water, it was imperative to be as silent as possible. If these Slayer's had been turned against the House or answered to Willow they'd be dangerous, possibly insane. There was a splash behind her and she glared at the vampire. Spike scowled but managed to refrain from speaking. Rolling her eyes she turned and began to wade silently through the knee deep water trying not to think about where it had come from.

With Dawn's magic and Giles' knowledge they had found a way for the Slayer's to increase their abilities, a mix of the demon and the key allowing them to stay pretty much human whilst becoming stronger, faster, more resilient…and quieter. There was another splash behind her and she rolled her eyes to herself. And vampire's were supposed to be silent hunters of the night.

She paused, head tipping back and lips parting slightly, managing to fight down the moan threatening. There must be nearly a hundred Slayer's here and their presence was sparking off her sensitized nerves, their emotions almost too intense to bear. She could read people even better like this, but it had it's downsides, she was struggling to breath in the face of their pain.

Violet lowered her chin, clenched her fists, concentrated on blocking some of it for now, just like Lorne had taught her. When it didn't hurt to do so she raised her head back up and licked her lips. Spike was looking curiously at her, he raised a brow. Nodding that she was ok she resumed her path downwards, ears straining for any sound of their other party who had entered the sewers from the other end.

Her sharp eyes caught a flicker on the waters surface about fifty feet in front of them, signalling for her group to make even more of an effort to stay quiet she ploughed forward, shallowing her breathing, slowing her heart. They didn't know what kind of gifts these Slayer's had either, and a Tracker Slayer could well pick up on their presence. Rising silently from the water Violet crept along the ledge and peered cautiously round into where the light was coming from. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Here under the streets of London was a huge cavernous room, it looked almost like an old cathedral. Two large fires sat in the middle and hundreds of candles lit up the walls and ceiling. Their flames casting twisted shadows over the old stone, it was beautiful but it also sent small shivers up her spine. She moved back, blinking a little at the sudden loss of light.

Violet pointed at Spike and Angel, shaking her head, making the signal for fire. Angel appeared to try to communicate it didn't matter. She glared at him, holding up five fingers. Nodding resignedly at her sign that they were to wait five minutes before rushing into any rescue attempt, or possible flaming death he practically melted into the wall of the sewer, Spike following his lead. It was impressive, even Violet was struggling to pick them out and she knew they were there.

Gesturing for Shannon, Kennedy and Dawn to follow her lead Violet took a breath and stepped into the light. The girls there were huddled round the fires, seemingly intent on eating and keeping warm. She cleared her throat and winced when it echoed around the room, followed shortly by the echoes of a hundred weapons being pulled from various sheaths.

Dark eyes pinned her to the spot. Violet held a hand up and rolled her eyes. "Before we start with the hitting and stabbing I thought perhaps we could get to know each other a little better" She smiled, despite the muttered 'idiot' from behind her. "My name is Violet Rayne, I don't know if any of you recognise me but I am a Slayer too. I was trained by Buffy Summers in Cleveland. And I know all of you remember her"

"I left the House to work for the SGC, and whilst I have been away I think a lot of things have been happening, Slayer's have been disappearing, lives have been manipulated. I know that you were brought here without Buffy's knowledge or blessing, or that of her successor, Faith Lehane. We merely want to know if you are prisoners here or if you choose to stay" There was a moments silence, Violet felt the universe hold it's breath. A hundred Slayer's, enough to sway the fate of the world, the fate of them.

* * *

John dropped back down into his chair in the office. They had just finished a city-wide meeting where he'd stood on the steps looking down into a very crowded gate room, watching the upturned faces register first shock then weary acceptance at yet another kick in the teeth. He'd only be able to give his people an hour to make their decision, the Daedalus had to return to Earth as soon as possible, and hopefully a couple of days earlier than expected to keep their presence hidden until the last possible moment. Although having Admiral Hammond suddenly disappear from his desk in a bright white light would certainly raise a few questions.

"So Miss Summers, what do you think?" He raised a brow at the Queen Slayer.

"Violet is gathering everyone she trusts, her and Dawnie were good friends. And if she's got Dawn that means Xander and Giles are definitely with her too. Her choices are limited but if I were her I would be reaching out to old friends, the ones who were with us at the beginning, before the SGC, before Will got so powerful. We gathered some pretty strong allies in the old days"

"Like who?"

She shot a look at her Dom who nodded. "I would say Angel and Spike for sure, and they'd probably bring their gang with them. So that would be Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Cordy, Conner and Lorne…"

"Lorne?" Mitchell raised a brow.

"Um, yes" She frowned for a minute then smiled. "Oh, of course, you have a Lorne too" She winked at the Major and got a tap on the hand from O'Neill. "Sorry Jack" She grinned. "His full name is Krevlornswath, and he is a member of the Deathwok Clan, originally from a demon dimension called Pylea"

"Ok?" John pinched the bridge of his nose. This was all getting a little complicated.

"Oh don't worry, he's a good demon, just like Angel and Spike are good vampires"

"Vampires?" Echoed Mitchell.

"You must know they exist from having Slayer's on the city"

"Well, yes, but..I thought you guys were sworn enemies"

"Nothing is ever that simple"

"So it seems" John sighed. "Ok, and?"

"They're good, very knowledgable. And Angel, Spike, Gunn and Connor are handy in the field"

"But not the demon?"

"He's a lover not a fighter"

"Buffy.."

John tried not to grin, it seemed all Slayer's enjoyed pushing their Doms.

"Sorry Jack" She smiled apologetically at him. "Lorne can read people, their futures, emotions. He was outcast by his clan because he didn't share their bloodthirsty tendencies. In 1996 he stumbled into a portal whilst running from some of them and found himself on Earth. Once here he opened a karaoke bar"

John stared at her. "A karaoke bar?"

"Umhmm, you see he can only read people when they sing.."

"Of course"

Seeming to decide it was best to steer away from that conversation Buffy continued. "Angel and Spike are both ensouled, which means that despite being vampires they have retained their human souls. They fight for good, although Spike does still sometimes get a little carried away"

"Don't even tell me"

She grinned at John. "She may also try to contact other Slayer's, ones who haven't been in Cleveland for a while. If she's really going up against Willow she'll need everyone she can get. And Giles also has connections to a very powerful coven in England"

"More powerful than Willow?"

"I don't know" She traced patterns on the table. "If Will has gone dark again then probably not, she was unstoppable last time"

"This has happened before?"

"Not like this" She raised her gaze. "But…a long time ago someone very special to Will was killed. She tried to bring them back but couldn't. She lost it, went dark, black hair and eyes. Tried to end the world"

"Well, seeing as the world is still there I take it she failed, how did you stop her?"

"I didn't" Buffy smiled sadly at him. "Xander did"

"How?"

"He talked to her"

"Thats it?"

She nodded. "Yes, and no I don't know what he said. I never asked, never wanted to. Their bond it was..something I could never hope to understand"

"Could he do it again?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so" She met John's eyes and he suppressed the shiver. "He left you see, we all did eventually"

* * *

Violet was eyeing the silent Slayer's as they watched her. She could sense Faith's presence in the tunnel outside of the room, they'd agreed she should stay hidden from the other girls until their loyalty could be proved. They didn't want them reporting to Willow about Faith and the whole not being dead thing. There was a shuffling from the midst of the crowd and a girl stepped forward, well, a young woman. She must have been here a long time.

Violet sucked in a breath as she mentally peeled back the layers of dirt. "Caridad" She whispered. "I thought..we thought.."

"I was dead" The other girl sneered a little. "I guess in a way I have been"

"I'm sorry"

"How were you to know?" She shrugged. "You see me dead, I'm not around anymore, I'm dead, gone"

"You've been here since then?" Violet stared at her. Caridad had been found with her throat ripped out after going missing on patrol one night. Violet herself had carried her back to the House, sat locked in her bedroom whilst the others mourned together downstairs. That had been nearly five years ago.

"Yes. At least I think so" She frowned. "I remember the pain of the attack, feeling the blood pumping out, thinking this was it…then waking up here. There was only a few of us here then. Willow came to see me, said there had been some kind of magical accident, that she'd tried to bring me back but the spell had gone wrong. She said that Buffy wouldn't have me in the House, that I'd become some kind of monster but that she would hide me here, as long as I did everything she asked"

"And you agreed?" Violet fingered one of her own curls, maybe the witch had the same plans for her once.

"No, I told her to piss off. That Buffy wouldn't just throw me out, she would never give up on any of the girls" Violet snorted as Caridad pulled a packet of cigarettes from her battered jeans pocket, lighting one up. "Then she just smirked at me and I tried to punch her in the face.."

"Awesome" Muttered Kennedy behind her.

"..then she said 'stop' all quiet and calm like, and I just froze, couldn't move. Then the bitch ordered me to kneel, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it"

"Shit" Violet turned to the other two Slayer's. "She ever try to 'heal' you guys?"

They both shook their heads silently. All of them had arrived in Sunnydale together, scared and looking for answers, sanctuary. And Willow had taken at least one of them.

"Do you know how she's controlling you?"

"Yeah" Caridad flicked her half-smoked cigarette on the floor and lifted her t-shirt.

Violet hissed, her old friend was covered in marks, ancient sigils that had been carved into the Slayer's very skin. "All of you?"

"Yeah" The material was dropped, "And you better leave before she gets back here, cause she'll order us to kill you and there won't be a damn thing we'll be able to do to stop it"

"Fuck that. Those who want to leave gather anything you need, we're getting the hell outta here"

"Vi.."

"That damn witch just continues to fuck me off"

"Easy honey" Faith appeared by her side.

Caridad gaped at her. "Well, fuck me"

"Can we all please stop saying fuck. It's incredibly rude" Dawn slipped past the Slayer's and pulled the long missing Slayer into a hug. "As long as you promise not to try to kill us we'll get you out of here. And we'll see what we can do about those nasty little marks"

"Dawnie, the risk.."

"Please, I grew up in a house full of Slayer's, risk" She waved a hand. "I say 'pah' to risk"

"Or you could say fuck it"

"Violet!"


End file.
